Deep Secret
by Hatch
Summary: Et si Kimblee était une femme? Greed se charge de l'aider au mieux. Moi folle? Nooonnnnn... Peut-être un peu! ;
1. Acte 1 scène 1

**Deep Secret**

(Et si Kimblee était en réalité une femme... Qu'adviendrait-il d'elle? Quel serait son passé? Greed veut savoir à tout prix et la forcer à abandonner son statut masculin. )

**Acte premier, scène 1**

Un soir des plus banals, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Du moins pour presque tous les occupants d'un certain bar, situé dans les quartiers mals famés de Dublith. Mais, comme le veut la règle, il y a toujours des exceptions. Il était tard et un homonculus du nom de Greed n'arrivait décidément pas à fermer l'oeil. Après s'être maintes et maintes fois retourné pour trouver le sommeil en vain, il décida que le mieux était d'aller faire un petit tour pour tenter de fatiguer ses sens - quitte à aller boire le contenu entier d'une bouteille d'alcool pour aider. Une fois sorti de sa chambre, il remonta le couloir qui le mènerait vers le comptoir où étaient dissimulées les apéritifs. Tandis qu'il passait devant la pièce qui servait de douche commune, il entendit le bruit de l'eau couler. Deux heures du matin, ce n'est pas une heure pour se laver, se dit l'avarice, qui peut donc avoir une idée si saugrenue? Alors qu'il allait poser sa main sur la poignée de porte, une suggestion s'imposa à son esprit embrumé; la seule personne qui ait besoin de prendre une douche à cette heure de la nuit n'était autre que cet ancien alchimiste d'état. Greed avait souvent remarqué qu'il était dans les habitudes de l'écarlate de sortir la nuit pour surprendre les passants en les transformant en bombe grâce à l'alchimie. Après quoi, il retournait au bar comme si rien ne s'était passé, bien que ses vêtements soient tachés de sang. Conclusion, cela ne pouvait être que lui qui se trouvait derrière cette porte. Et si quelqu'un s'avisait de venir le déranger dans un moment pareil, on pourrait entendre une belle explosion à réveiller les morts. Seulement, Greed était un être particulier, il possédait des tas de vie le chanceux, et donc la menace ne lui faisait pas plus peur que cela - au pire il s'en tirerait avec un bon mal de crâne. Et puis, Greed était l'incarnation même de la cupidité, tout devait lui appartenir et dans le cas présent, l'alchimiste écarlate ne faisait pas exception.

Dans la pièce, l'eau avait cessé de couler. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour l'homonculus d'apercevoir l'alchimiste à moitié nu. Il tourna donc lentement la poignée ronde de la porte pour éviter de la faire grincer et entrouvrit celle-ci. L'écarlate était bien là, se tenant debout en face d'un miroir, ses longs cheveux noirs de jais ruisselant dans son dos. Ce ne fut pas la forme longiligne du corps de l'alchimiste qui interpella Greed - il avait bien remarqué qu'il était plutôt frêle, mais la serviette qu'il portait enroulée autour du haut de son corps. A la base, réfléchit l'homonculus, un homme porte sa serviette autour du bas de son corps puisque c'est tout ce qu'il a à cacher. Ou alors, Kimblee est tout simplement pudique. Mais ce raisonnement ne collait pas avec le tempérament "explosif" de l'alchimiste, d'après lui. Cependant, comment expliquer un tel fait? C'est alors qu'une hypothèse germa dans sa tête, mais cela semblait si incongru qu'il voulut la rejeter immédiatement; néanmoins, cette idée s'ancra dans son esprit et elle n'était pas près de partir. Pour vérifier son idée, Greed n'avait qu'un seul moyen: s'approcher le plus près possible de l'écarlate. Il fallait être suicidaire pour tenter une telle opération, mais quand l'homonculus de l'avarice souhaitait quelque chose, ce devait être toujours dans l'instant.

Greed ouvrit donc la porte en grand, sans se soucier du bruit qu'il fit; ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire sursauter l'alchimiste qui lança un regard noir à celui qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, l'ayant reconnu. Greed remarqua furtivement qu'il tenait fermement sa serviette au-dessus de son "torse" pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe. L'alchimiste se tenait à une bonne distance de l'homonculus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? cracha l'écarlate pris au dépourvu.

- Oh rien, je passais par là, quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un qui se douchait. Alors, j'ai voulu savoir qui cela pouvait-il être.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour rentrer comme ça sans prévenir!

- C'est chez moi ici, donc je fais ce que je veux.

- Foutu avidité! Bon, maintenant que tu sais que c'est moi, tu pourrais te tirer de là que je puisse finir de m'habiller?

- Non.

- J'ai du mal comprendre...

- Pas du tout. Je ne vois pas en quoi ma présence te gêne, nous sommes entre hommes après tout.

Un instant, Greed pu lire dans le regard doré de l'alchimiste, une certaine forme d'embarassement. Puis, il y eut comme une rougeur qui monta aux joues de l'écarlate. Ce dernier détourna ses yeux de ceux inquisiteurs de Greed.

- Je suis pudique, ça te va? balança Kimblee. Tire-toi!

- Tu crois que je vais gober ça? répliqua Greed sur un ton qui se voulait dérisoire.

- Il va bien falloir t'en contenter. Fous-moi la paix, maintenant.

- C'est hors de question. Tu sais pourtant comment je suis, non? Donc, je veux savoir.

- Mais, tu veux savoir quoi à la fin?! Magne-toi le derche de me répondre, si tu ne veux pas que ton bar finisse en ruines.

- Je veux savoir qui tu es vraiment, Kimblee.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule?! C'est pour ça que tu te pointes dans cette fichue salle de bain?! Tu le sais très bien qui je suis!

- Non, je veux parler de l'autre toi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idiotie encore? fit Kimblee d'un ton las.

- Et bien de la femme que tu es réellement et que par ailleurs, tu caches derrière cette simple serviette.

A ces mots, on aurait pu croire que l'alchimiste allait faire un infarctus. Son teint se fit plus pâle et il recula encore de quelques centimètres pour s'éloigner d'un Greed qui s'avançait sûr de lui. Soudain, il se heurta à la porte de douche, l'homonculus progressant dangereusement dans sa direction, tout retraite lui était coupée. Greed posa une main sur la porte vitrée tout près de la tête de Kimblee, comme pour s'y appuyer. L'alchimiste déglutit en voyant le sourire satisfait qui s'affichait sur le visage de l'homonculus. Généralement, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

- Aurais-je touché juste? susurra Greed à l'oreille de l'écarlate, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue encore humide.

- L-Laisse-moi tranquille! cria Kimblee tout en posant ses mains sur le torse de l'homonculus... Qui explosa dans une grande gerbe de sang.

Respirant à grand peine et de nouveau couvert de sang, Kimblee récupéra sa serviette qui était tombée à cause du souffle de l'explosion. Puis, se carapata en vitesse vers sa chambre qu'il ferma à doubles tours, pendant que Greed se régénérait et reprenait ses esprits. Effectivement, le lendemain il aurait une sacrée migraine; mais au moins maintenant, il avait une bonne raison d'aller dormir. Il se releva et sortit de la salle de bain. Il passa devant la chambre de l'écarlate et stoppa son élan. Il fixa la porte de chambre comme si il pouvait voir au travers et murmura pour lui-même ces quelques mots:

- On en reparlera dans pas tardant, mon petit Kimblee. Ca je peux te l'assurer!

Finalement, il rejoignit sa chambre et tomba d'un sommeil bien mérité.

--

**H:Je sais, j'ai des idées bizarres parfois, mais ça faisait un moment que cette histoire tournicotait dans ma tête, il fallait bien que je la sorte un jour ou l'autre. uu**

**K: Oui mais quand même, c'est exagéré, moi une femme? Et pourquoi pas un hermaphrodite pendant qu'on n'y ait?!**

**H: Fais gaffe tu pourrais me donner des idées... XD**

**K: Gulps!**

**G: Non, ce n'est pas possible, le rôle de l'hermaphrodite a déjà été distribué à Envy.**

**E (de loin): Qu'est-ce tu as dit grand c...?!**

**K: Pourquoi me faire ça à moi? TT**

**H: Parce que je fais ce que je veux, ça te dérange? (esprit de sadique: on) Bref, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, c'est loin d'être fini. Une tite review? 3 **


	2. Acte 1 scène 2

**Acte Premier, scène 2**

Le lendemain matin, c'est un Kimblee mal réveillé qui alla s'asseoir à une chaise du comptoir. Son teint était cireux et on remarquait facilement qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit à la vue des cernes dessinés sous ses yeux. Mais le pire était certainement qu'il avait une humeur de chien aujourd'hui; aussi toutes les chimères qui passaient par là firent bien attention de ne pas être trop près de lui. Quant à Greed, il était affalé sur son canapé entouré de deux jolies minettes - qui d'ailleurs, feraient n'importe quoi pour avoir un instant d'intimité avec lui - comme à son habitude. Cependant, il ne leur apportait que très peu d'attention, tout son esprit était tourné vers une seule et même personne; cela faisait un moment qu'il observait l'alchimiste en affichant un sourire goguenard. L'intéressé le remarqua, aussi il planta son regard dans celui de Greed et lui demanda sur un ton cassant, s'il voulait sa photo. L'homonculus lui répondit que cela lui plairait bien, comme ça il pourrait le contempler, même quand il n'était pas présent. Cette remarque fit déchanté l'écarlate et rougir les deux femmes qui, après s'être indigné auprès de Greed comme quoi l'alchimiste ne valait rien, pouffèrent de rire à la suite d'une vanne lancée par l'homonculus.

"C'est vrai que Kimblee n'est pas aussi charmante que vous, mesdemoiselles! loua Greed."

Les deux potiches n'avaient bien entendu, pas compris le fond de cette phrase, mais pour l'alchimiste c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Il se leva et partit en direction de la sortie, sans oublier de faire exploser la table basse où reposaient les jambes de l'homonculus, au passage. Les deux femmes s'insurgèrent et commencèrent à converser sur le fait que cet alchimiste était complètement timbré - un de leur sujet favori.

- Quel caractère! s'écria l'une. Il faudrait le faire interner!

- Monsieur Greed, pourquoi le garder avec vous, il ne vous sert strictement à rien! avança l'autre.

- Hummm... Je pense qu'il pourrait nous être utile. répondit l'homonculus, réfléchissant à la réaction de Kimblee. Bon, si on allait chercher une autre table, puisque celle-ci à rendu l'âme?

- Ouiii!! firent les deux hystériques.

Un peu plus tard, dans la même pièce, les deux potiches qui se trouvaient seules à ce moment-là, parlaient à voix basses, bien que cela ne servit à rien. L'une d'entre elle qui avait des cheveux bruns mi-longs, s'était souvenue d'une des remarques qu'avait fait Greed à l'alchimiste et quelque chose dans cette phrase, l'avait alors frappé. Elle en fit donc part à son amie - rivale- à cet endroit précis, profitant du fait qu'il n'y ait pas trop de monde aujourd'hui au bar.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit monsieur Greed ce matin, au sujet de notre beauté?

- Oui et alors? fit la blonde aux cheveux ondulés.

- Il a dit que Kimblee n'était pas aussi charmante que nous. Il n'y a pas quelque chose qui te choque dans cette phrase, toi?

- Pas spécialement. répondit l'interlocutrice qui n'avait pas franchement envie de réfléchir et qui pensait plutôt se refaire une beauté pour amadouer Greed. Je ne vais pas le contredire lorsqu'il nous qualifie de "charmante".

- C'est justement ça qui ne va pas!

- Mais pourquoi à la fin?!

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi? Il n'a pas utilisé ce mot rien que pour nous, Kimblee était compris dans le lot!

Il y eut comme un déclic dans le cerveau de la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, elle avait peur de comprendre le sous-entendu que faisait son amie - rivale.

- C'était peut-être pour se moquer de lui! répliqua la blonde. Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ma pauvre?!

- Et moi, je te dis que monsieur Greed ne l'a pas fait inconsciemment, je suis certaine que c'était pour le pousser à bout!

- Allons, pauvre idiote, tu divagues! Kimblee, cet assassin, une femme?! Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde!

- A ton aise, moi je veux en savoir plus! Dès ce soir, j'irais espionner cet espèce d'énergumène.

- Tu es malade?! Tu vas te faire lapider par ce dégénéré si il s'aperçoit de ta présence!

- T'inquiètes, je ne prendrais aucun risque.

- N'empêches, j'espère que tu te trompes parce que sinon, ça nous ferais de la concurrence.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi; qui voudrait être avec ce taré même si c'est une femme?

- Tu as raison, aucune chance que l'on perde la face!

Ainsi, elles partirent sur un grand éclat de rire, impatiente du résultat de leurs investigations. Non loin de là, entrait une chimère-chien prénommée Dolchatte; elle se demanda ce qui pouvait autant faire rire ces deux pimbêches, puis haussant les épaules, se désintéressa d'elles et repartit à sa tâche.

Une fois de plus, il se faisait tard et l'alchimiste écarlate tardait à revenir au Devil's Nest. Greed qui aurait voulu lui parler de leur petite altercation d'hier, fut quelque peu frustré de voir qu'il ne rentrait pas. Heureusement une certaine blonde vint lui tenir compagnie, laissant ainsi place net pour son amie - rivale- qui attendait cachée dans le couloir, la venue de Kimblee. Ce dernier finit par traverser le couloir tout couvert de sang qu'il était, comme à l'accoutumée. La jeune brune retint ses accès de nausées en voyant ce spectacle affligeant et l'odeur de souffre mêlé à celle de la chair brûlée, qui s'en dégageait. L'alchimiste entra dans la salle de bains en ayant regardé au préalable si personne ne le suivait. Il referma la porte sans un bruit et disparut du champ de vision de la brune. C'est le moment qu'elle choisit pour s'approcher à pas menus et s'appuyer contre la porte. La non efficacité de cette porte résidait dans le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de clé à tourner dans la serrure - Kimblee en avait d'ailleurs fait les frais quelques heures plus tôt. La greluche regarda donc dans le trou de la serrure; au mieux, si l'alchimiste était bien un homme, elle pourrait se rincer l'oeil, au pire des cas, elle serait dégoûtée de voir qu'elle aurait une rivale de plus. Quoique si cette information se répandait dans tout le bar, cela pourrait faire un joli scandale et se serait une bonne occasion de se foutre de la gueule de l'écarlate.

La brune appuya un peu plus son oeil sur la serrure pour mieux entrevoir l'ex alchimiste d'état. Le soi-disant "homme" était en train de se déshabiller tandis que la jeune femme priait pour que ce soit bien un être du sexe masculin. Seulement, ce qu'elle vit lorsque Kimblee enleva son débardeur l'intrigua plus qu'il n'en fallait: des bandelettes de tissus blancs s'enroulaient tout autour du haut de son corps; de plus, elle constata que sa taille était bien plus fine que son bassin, ce qui n'était pas le cas chez un mec normal. L'alchimiste enleva ensuite les bandelettes et à cet instant la brune cru qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque. "Kimblee a de la poitrine!! pensa-t-elle horrifiée". Pour une jeune femme comme cette brunette, une femme qui se travestissait ce n'était pas courant, alors il y avait de quoi être choqué; surtout quand il s'agissait du plus grand assassin qu'Amestris ait connu. Complètement sous le choc, la jeune brune se retira dans sa chambre pour dormir, espérant que tout cela ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar.

- Alors, quel est le verdict? demanda la blonde gaie comme un pinson.

- Mes théories étaient fondées... avoua la brune qui ne paraissait pas avoir grandement dormi et avait l'air totalement atterrée.

La blonde failli avaler son café de travers et toussa quelques instants avant de regarder la brune avec des yeux de merlans frits.

- Ce n'est pas possible, tu te fous de moi?

- J'aurais préféré...

- Mon dieu, mais c'est horrible ce que tu me racontes là!

- Qu'est-ce qui est si horrible pour que vous tiriez des tronches pareils? demanda une voix de femme tout près d'elles.

- On ne t'a pas sonner Martel! fit la blonde, désagréable.

- Mais non, vas-y dis-lui! s'exclama la brune qui semblait s'être réveillée.

Toutefois, la blonde referma la bouche lorsqu'elle vit qui venait d'entrer dans le réfectoire. Kimblee qui ne semblait en rien préoccupé par leur propos, se dirigea vers la cafetière pour se servir une tasse. Les deux jeunes femmes le - la - regardaient avec un drôle d'air, détail qui n'échappa à Martel qui redemanda ce que la blonde allait dire juste avant l'arrivée inopinée de l'alchimiste. Les deux bécasses firent comme si de rien n'était et dirent qu'elles n'avaient jamais mentionné quelque chose d'horrible. Mais tout dans leur gestes prouvait le contraire, ce qui agaça la chimère-serpent, par conséquent elle les quitta et alla elle aussi, se servir un bol de café. Arrivée près de l'écarlate, elle le regarda avec un regard noir et celui-ci le lui rendit bien. C'était à ce point qu'elle le détestait, mais bon il fallait faire avec, puisqu'il résidait lui aussi au bar.

- Tu ne saurais pas ce qui leur arrive à ces deux greluches? demanda Martel d'un ton neutre.

- Aucune idée et je m'en fous royalement. répondit l'écarlate qui n'était pas franchement intéressé par ce que tramait ces deux-là.

Leur discussion s'arrêta là et c'était mieux comme ça, pour tout le monde! Arriva alors Greed, propre sur lui et ravi de voir que tout allait bien dans son bar ce matin, pour une fois. Il fut aussi très content de voir que son alchimiste était de retour de son escapade nocturne; il allait enfin pouvoir lui parler. Il s'approcha discrètement derrière lui et parla à voix basse.

- Je crois qu'on a des tas de choses à se dire tous les deux. murmura Greed.

- Et moi, je ne crois pas. répliqua l'alchimiste qui but une longue gorgée de café.

- Tu ne t'en tireras pas ainsi Kimblee. Tout ce qui est entre ses murs m'appartient, toi y compris.

- Je ne suis pas ta chose. Alors lache-moi les basques!

- Si je veux, or je veux qu'on parle d'une certaine identité cachée, tu vois ce que je veux dire?

- Pas le moins du monde. fit Kimblee qui voyait très bien où voulait en venir l'homonculus.

- De toute façon, ton véritable visage ne restera pas secret éternellement, tôt ou tard tu seras bien obligé de le dévoiler. D'ailleurs, je crois que certaines personnes ont déjà des soupçons...

L'écarlate se crispa. Blanc comme un linge, il se retourna pour faire face à l'homonculus.

- Qui? voulut-il savoir.

- Désolé je ne suis pas une balance moi!

- Dis-moi qui!

- Si tu veux en parler, viens me rejoindre cet après-midi à quatorze heures dans le parc à deux pas d'ici.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que Greed tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans la salle de bar, laissant là en plan, l'alchimiste avec sa colère et une cafetière qui ne tarda pas à finir en bombe.


	3. Acte 1 scène 3

**Acte Premier, scène 3**

Les rayons d'un soleil printanier, inondait de lumière le petit parc entouré de diverses sortes d'arbres plus grands les uns que les autres. Ce parc était situé en bordure de la ville pour rejoindre la forêt qui se trouvait à proximité. Au bord de l'allée sablé qui faisait le tour du parc, on y trouvait plusieurs bancs accueillant différentes personnes, que ce soient des couples, des vieillards ou tout simplement une femme qui promenait ses enfants. Assis à l'un de ces bancs, un homonculus portant lunettes de soleil, attendait patiemment la venue d'un alchimiste plus que réticent. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous à quatorze heures, mais il était déjà trente passé. Mais Greed comprenait parfaitement le fait que l'écarlate ne soit pas à l'heure; de telles révélations devaient être dures à admettre. Il était même possible qu'"il" ne vienne pas, seulement ça, l'homonculus de l'avarice ne le laisserait pas passer. Il voulait que l'alchimiste se dévoile à lui et il obtiendrait des aveux par n'importe quel moyen.

Greed rejeta la tête en arrière afin de regarder le ciel; pour tuer le temps, il essaya de distinguer des formes dans les nuages qu'il vit passer. Il sentit alors que quelqu'un s'était installé à ses côtés sur le banc; il ne releva pas la tête pour autant et engagea la discussion.

- Tu t'es fait désirer. annonça Greed moqueur.

- J'aimerais qu'on en finisse vite, alors tu veux savoir quoi? coupa Kimblee.

- Tu le sais parfaitement...

- Si j'accepte de te dévoiler mon secret, tu me promets de n'en parler à personne?

- Mais pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que cela se sache?

- C'est personnel, compris? Je ne veux pas qu'on vienne fouiner dans ma vie privée.

- Bon, comme tu voudras. fit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. Alors, c'est vrai?

- Ca se pourrait...

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot! Tu es une femme, oui ou non?

- Oui! Voilà, content?

- Plus que jamais!

Sur ces paroles, Kimblee se renfrogna un peu, elle détourna son regard de Greed et joua les indifférentes. Un blanc s'installa entre eux; l'homonculus qui ne supportait pas ce climat de tension, tenta de détendre l'atmosphère en proposant à l'alchimiste de faire une petite balade. Bien que réticente, l'écarlate accepta et se leva pour marcher aux côtés de Greed. Seulement, aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot. Kimblee avait le regard perdu dans le vague, mal à l'aise, et Greed regardait un peu partout, cherchant un sujet qui pourrait intéresser son amie. C'est alors que survint dans son esprit, une question des plus importantes.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dis quel était ton nom en tant que jeune femme, se souvint l'homonculus. Je pense que "Solf" est un prénom d'emprunt, n'est-ce pas?

- Tu as raison. Mais, j'aimerais que tu oublis cette conversation et que tu continus à me considérer comme un homme; donc, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te révéler mon vrai prénom.

Soudainement, Greed la prit par le bras et l'emmena en dehors du chemin. Kimblee se débattit, seulement sa force n'égalait en rien celle de l'homonculus. Ce dernier s'arrêta et plaqua l'alchimiste contre un arbre avec une certaine violence; la pauvre jeune femme ressentit toute l'écorce du bois s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir sous la douleur et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour tomber face à face avec les yeux mauves de l'homonculus.

- Et si je ne veux pas oublier?! s'exclama Greed. Je veux bien ne rien révéler à personne, mais ne me demande pas d'oublier une telle chose!

- Je ne souhaite pas que tu me prennes en pitié! répliqua Kimblee, mauvaise.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis! Je veux seulement savoir ton nom véritable.

- Arrête ton char! Si je te dis quel est mon prénom, après tu voudras autre chose et ainsi de suite! On n'en finira jamais et je croyais t'avoir fais comprendre que je ne voulais pas que l'on s'immisce dans ma vie privé.

- Et bien je te ferais accepter ma présence que ce soit d'une manière ou d'une autre!

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais me plier à tes petits caprices?

- J'en suis certain!

- Crétin!

Pour toute réponse à cette insulte, Greed porta une main au visage de l'alchimiste et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. L'intéressée n'en revint pas que l'homonculus est pu être capable d'un tel acte d'affection; tellement qu'elle n'eut même pas la force de lever ses mains pour transformer en bombe cet impudent. Elle était comme sonnée et ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Que devait-elle penser de cela? Après tout Greed représentait la cupidité, il voulait sûrement se l'approprier en tant que femme; pourtant... Il n'y avait rien d'inhumain dans ce baiser, elle l'avait même apprécié. Personne ne lui avait jamais témoigné d'affection, en fin de compte, peut-être que ce qu'elle cherchait c'était quelqu'un qui s'accrocherait à elle, bien qu'elle le repoussa. Cependant, c'étaient des choses auxquelles elle ne voulait pas penser, elle avait abandonné depuis longtemps toute conviction en ce qui concernait la nature humaine. Pour elle, l'amour était un concept qu'elle avait tôt fait de sortir de sa tête; mais à cet instant précis, tout semblait flou dans son esprit. Elle fixa Greed qui continuait de caresser sa joue avec amour semblait-il.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais cela? demanda l'alchimiste perdue.

- Parce que tu le souhaitait si fort que j'ai entendu tes pensées! répondit Greed en riant.

- Tu as tort...

- Non, c'est la vérité, mais tu n'arrives pas à l'accepter. Dis-moi ton nom véritable... S'il te plait.

- "S'il te plait" ? Ca ne te va pas de dire ça.

- J'ai fait un effort pour paraître courtois, à toi de faire de même.

- Tu veux la vérité... Mon nom véritable, cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas prononcé.

- Dis-le, tout simplement.

- Mon nom... Ophélia.

- Ophélia... répéta Greed avec douceur, comme s'il s'agissait d'un rêve que l'on ne veut en aucun cas cesser. C'est magnifique.

- ... Merci.

L'homonculus embrassa à nouveau éperdument la jeune femme, qui répondit avec ardeur. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son vis-à-vis afin d'accentuer encore plus le baiser; ce qui ne manqua pas de plaire à Greed qui passa discrètement une main sous le débardeur de la demoiselle pour sentir sa peau douce et sans aspérité, telle la peau d'un ange. Il essaya de monter plus haut, mais l'alchimiste s'en aperçut et repoussa l'homonculus avec une expression de dégoût. Greed s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir été plus loin qu'il ne le voulait. Elle tenta de partir, mais il la retint lui demandant de le pardonner, qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il irait aussi loin. Elle ne voulait pas l'écouter et entreprit de le faire lâcher prise; mais c'est qu'il tenait bon le bougre! Il la ramena alors à lui avec vivacité et la prit dans ses bras. Celle-ci se débattit avec férocité, mais ne remarquant aucun geste suspect de la part de l'homonculus, stoppa ses coups.

- Excuse-moi... fit Greed gentiment.

Non, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à un tel dévouement de la part de Greed. Reconnaissante, elle accepta et rendit son étreinte à l'homonculus.

- Ophélia, je veux être à tes côtés. murmura Greed.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais... Maintenant que tu sais mon prénom, tu veux autre chose.

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Je veux être là, pour toi.

- Greed, je ne veux pas que mon secret soit divulgué.

- Je ferais attention, promis. Mais, je ne veux pas que tu me rejettes à cause de ce masque que tu arbores. Es-tu d'accord?

- Je t'avouerais que j'aurais du mal à refuser...

- Dois-je comprendre par là que tu m'apprécies un peu?

- Peut-être bien... susurra-t-elle avec attendrissement.

Le soleil déclinait vers l'horizon, il fallait rentrer maintenant. Greed déposa un dernier baiser sur la joue de l'écarlate, puis ils partirent dans des directions opposées, pour que les habitués du Devil's Nest ne se doutent de rien.


	4. Acte 2 scène 1

**Acte 2, scène 1**

Une semaine passa et les jours se ressemblèrent. Chaque jour Greed donnait rendez-vous à Kimblee dans le parc, pour être à nouveau ensemble sans éveiller les soupçons. Ils ne parlaient pas forcément, mais ils aimaient simplement être réunis, simplement se tenir la main, ou sentir la présence de l'être cher à leurs côtés.Tous ses doutes, tous ses soucis, l'alchimiste les voyait s'envoler lors de ces moments-là; elle se sentait en sécurité auprès de l'homonculus. Toute sa vie, elle avait été seule et elle se souvenait combien elle en avait souffert; ainsi elle remerciait sans cesse Greed d'être là près d'elle, pour elle. Lorsqu'ils devaient rentrer au bar, la séparation était toujours difficile, chaque fois ils faisaient tout pour allonger le temps qu'il leurs restait. Mais, au bout du compte ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas trop retarder leur retour là-bas, aussi ils s'étreignaient une dernière fois et repartaient sans un regard en arrière.

Ce petit manège dura encore quelques temps, jusqu'au jour où ces balades romantiques ne leur suffirent plus.

Ce fut par une nuit d'orage que Kimblee se réveilla en sursaut, affolée par la cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire. Un cauchemar plus que réel d'ailleurs, cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait plus jamais fait. Une pièce entièrement noire, des cris qui fusaient à travers la porte et cette sensation de peur qui lui retournait l'estomac. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été effrayée par quoi que ce soit. Elle pensait avoir tiré un trait sur son passé, mais ses souvenirs revenaient à la charge. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était oublier tout ça et vivre dans l'instant présent. Seulement, cette salle noire envahissait son esprit malgré ses efforts pour la repousser.

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et sentit un liquide chaud ruisseler sur ses joues. Des larmes; elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était en train de pleurer; ça aussi ce n'était plus dans ses habitudes. S'en étant rendue compte, elle se mit à sangloter doucement, ramenant ses jambes sur sa poitrine comme pour former une carapace protectrice. Bien que la fenêtre de sa chambre ne soit pas ouverte, elle sentait le froid mordant sur ses bras frêles et nus. Elle ne voulait plus avoir froid, elle ne voulait plus être seule. Elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Elle longea le couloir et s'arrêta devant l'une des nombreuses portes. Elle frappa trois petits coups sur le bois et attendit une réponse.

- Greed? appela-t-elle dans un murmure.

Aucune réponse. D'autres larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

- Je t'en prie, ouvre-moi. Greed!

Finalement, c'est un Greed à peine réveillé, torse nu et les cheveux en batailles qui lui ouvrit. Kimblee se jeta littéralement dans ses bras, alors qu'il venait tout juste de cerner qui se trouvait devant lui. Il ne comprit pas sur le coup ce qu'elle faisait là, mais il nota les sanglots qui secouaient le dos de sa tendre amie; il fut étonné et à la fois désemparé.

- Kim - Ophélia, qu'y a-t-il? demanda Greed qui ne savait pas quoi faire dans une telle situation. Réponds-moi.

Mais elle continua de pleurer. Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, il raffermit son étreinte et embrassa le front de la jeune femme, tout en lui soufflant des paroles réconfortantes. Peu à peu, elle se calma, mais malgré tout elle ne voulut rien dire lorsque l'homonculus lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Il eut beau la pousser à bout, elle ne dit pas un mot, elle resta là tout contre lui, à écouter son coeur battre; elle se sentait si bien en cet instant. L'alchimiste releva la tête, puis apposa ses lèvres brûlantes sur celles froides de l'homonculus. Ce dernier lui répondit avec passion tandis qu'elle passait une main derrière sa nuque afin d'intensifier encore plus le baiser. Elle y allait avec tellement d'ardeur que Greed se laissa emporter et commença à caresser la peau si douce du dos de son amante. Elle ne dit rien, il hésita puis fit glisser sa main plus haut sous le tissu. Là aussi, elle resta de marbre, peut-être que cette fois-ci elle laisserait Greed aller plus loin que de simples baisers ou de gentilles caresses. Il rompit le baiser et frôla le cou de la jeune femme du bout de ses lèvres plusieurs fois; jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre l'une des bretelles du débardeur qu'elle portait. Vu qu'elle restait muette, il entreprit de le lui enlever. Elle ne rechigna pas à la tâche et il continua ses caresses tout en montant de plus en plus haut. Il rencontra les bandelettes qui cachaient la poitrine de sa bien-aimée et les arracha; il effleura l'un de ses seins qui fut dévoilé. Soudain, elle se colla à lui et Greed ressentit chaque parcelle du corps de la jeune femme. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il sentit le désir monter en lui, alors il allongea la demoiselle sur son lit avec milles précautions. Il se tint au-dessus d'elle et la contempla quelques instants; elle souriait.

- Tu vas me trouver ridicule, mais je ne veux pas faire cela sans ton accord. murmura Greed amoureusement.

Kimblee se redressa un peu et embrassa l'homonculus avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille:

- Vas-y doucement, d'accord?

Pendant ce temps, une autre jeune femme brune se promenait dans les couloirs car elle était insomniaque. Elle passa devant la porte du patron du bar et comprit aux bruits qui en sortaient qu'il se passait certaines choses que la morale réprouvait.

- Et bien, il y en a qui prenne du bon temps...

Elle pensa alors que sa rivale, la blonde, avait réussi son coup et l'avait devancée. Cette pimbêche ne lui en avait même pas parlé, ça, elle allait l'entendre demain! Elle repartit donc dans sa ronde nocturne, trop dégoûtée de s'être fait gruger à ce point.

Un rayon de soleil filtra à travers les rideaux de la chambre, ce qui ne manqua pas de réveiller l'homonculus de l'avidité qui bailla comme un bienheureux. Il faut dire que la nuit avait été plutôt courte pour lui, comme pour sa compagne qui dormait encore à ses côtés. Mais, il du avouer qu'il avait apprécié ce qu'ils avaient fait ensembles cette nuit, seulement, l'alchimiste avait-elle aimé autant que lui? Il lui poserait la question à son réveil, pour l'instant il préférait la laisser dormir. Il écarta les mèches de cheveux qui retombaient sur le visage de sa chère et tendre et joua avec, tout en la contemplant. Il la trouvait si belle lorsqu'elle était endormie, un vrai petit ange. Décidément, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le fait qu'elle veuille cacher un si joli corps derrière cet accoutrement masculin. Cependant, il devrait encore patienter un temps avant de savoir toute la vérité sur Kimblee.

La demoiselle ouvrit les yeux et fixa l'homonculus de son regard doré.

- Bonjour Ophélia. salua Greed avant de l'embrasser.

- Bonjour Greed... répondit l'alchimiste.

- Bien dormi?

- On ne peut pas dire que l'on est vraiment dormi.

- C'est juste. Alors, ça t'a plu?

- Je dois reconnaître que tu ne t'y prends pas trop mal. fit-elle en rougissant.

- Comment ça pas trop mal?! s'insurgea Greed, avant de dire avec un sourire en coin: Si tu veux on recommence et je te prouverai que je peux être meilleur!

- Je te taquinais, c'est tout!

- Donc, tu as apprécié.

- C'est vrai...

- N'empêches, tu y as mis du coeur toi aussi. Tu était loin d'être froide comme lorsque tu te la joue insensible.

- Ne va pas trop loin quand même Greed.

- Bon, d'accord. Tu as faim?

- Greed, si on ne va pas déjeuner chacun séparément, les autres vont se poser des questions. Et tu sais ce que je t'ai dis...

- Oui, tu ne veux pas que l'on sache ton secret. Franchement, je ne comprends pas que tu cherches à tout prix à cacher ta féminité, tu es une femme magnifique!

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires, tu veux? C'est mon corps, aussi j'en fais ce que je veux! Passe-moi mes vêtements.

- Oh, pardon! Je ne voulais pas te vexer tu sais, je me posais juste la question.

- Et bien, à l'avenir ne me la repose plus jamais! File-moi mes fringues!

L'homonculus s'exécuta donc et Kimblee enfila rapidement ses nippes. Greed fit de même de son côté et avant qu'elle ne sorte de sa chambre, la rattrapa par le poignet.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas, dis? demanda Greed un brin inquiet par le brusque changement d'attitude de la jeune femme.

- Non, bien sûr que non. répondit-elle en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

Puis, elle sortit prudemment, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Greed partit directement vers le réfectoire afin de se remplir la panse.

Tandis que le boss entrait dans la cuisine, à une table non loin, se disputaient les deux greluches. La brune avait expliqué à la blonde ce qu'elle avait surpris cette nuit, et la dernière démentait entièrement les faits.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ma pauvre? se récriait la blonde. Je n'étais pas avec monsieur Greed cette nuit! Tu as du te tromper!

- Pas du tout! Il y avait bien quelqu'un avec lui et c'était une femme! Donc, je ne vois personne d'autre que toi qui aurait pu être à ses côtés à ce moment là.

La blonde réfléchit un instant à un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait tout faux. C'est ce moment que choisit Kimblee pour faire irruption dans la salle. Un nouveau déclic se fit dans le cerveau de la blonde.

- Moi, je vois une autre possibilité...

- Ah bon, et laquelle?

- Elle vient juste de faire son entrée et elle est en train de se servir du café!

La brune jeta un coup d'oeil à l'alchimiste et comprit de suite à quoi voulait faire allusion sa rivale.

- Ah, mais oui... Je l'avais totalement oubliée celle-la. Tu penses réellement qu'elle et Greed ont... fit la brune en esquissant des gestes confus.

- J'en ai bien peur. Car je puis t'assurer que ce n'était pas moi.

- Je viens de me souvenir, il y a aussi cette Martel.

- Impossible, elle est partie en mission sur ordre de monsieur Greed.

- Bon, ben alors c'est bien la travestie de service qui nous a doublées.

- Je suis dégoûtée...

- Moi aussi, si elle veut qu'on la prenne pour un homme, alors qu'elle assume son rôle jusqu'au bout. J'ai bien envie de lui faire payer.

- Huuum... Ca pourrait s'arranger.

- Comment?!

- On pourrait lui donner une bonne frousse.

- Lui faire peur à elle?! Tu délires, c'est un assassin!

- Et alors, ça ne veut rien dire! Si elle se déguise en homme c'est certainement qu'elle a une bonne raison; hors les hommes aiment beaucoup les femmes qui ont des tas de choses à cacher.

- Laisse tomber l'idée, elle ne se laissera jamais faire, le mec que tu lui enverras se verra transformer en bombe. Et encore faudrait-il que tu trouves quelqu'un d'assez fou pour relever le défi.

- Contre un seul homme, c'est sûr elle s'en sortira, mais contre plusieurs? Si l'un d'eux lui bloque une main, elle ne peut plus utiliser son alchimie et hop! Bye bye la concurrence!

- Tu as raison, c'est une idée de génie! Encore faut-il trouver des volontaires.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui manque au Devil's Nest! Allons-y!

Elles se levèrent donc avec empressement, ravie du plan machiavélique qu'elles avaient en tête pour faire déchanter l'alchimiste écarlate.

En début d'après-midi, Kimblee se tenait dans la salle de bains devant le miroir et se préparait à sortir. Pour une fois, elle voulait arriver avant Greed au parc. Elle rajusta sa veste rouge bordeaux sur sa chemise noire et s'apprêta à sortir. Sauf que lorsqu'elle passa le pas de la porte, ce fut pour sentir une main se plaquer sur sa bouche et la tirer en arrière. Avant que les trois hommes qui l'entouraient ne s'en rendent compte, elle frappa dans ses mains et tenta de toucher l'un d'entre eux pour le tuer. Malheureusement, tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire exploser ce fut le lavabo. Un grand baraqué lui bloqua alors les deux mains pour l'empêcher de se servir de l'alchimie. Un sentiment de panique naquit au fond de ses entrailles.

- Ainsi donc ma jolie, on ne serait pas ce que l'on prétend être? fit un homme aux courts cheveux blonds, goguenard. J'ai bien envie de voir cela de plus près.

Les deux autres ainsi que lui-même se mirent à rire grassement. La bouche de la jeune femme était sèche, elle mit du temps pour avoir de nouveau assez de salive pour parler.

- Lâchez-moi! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ouhla, nous sommes effrayés, pas vrai les gars?

Nouveau rire débile de l'assemblée.

- Bon allez, je voudrais voir si ce qu'on nous a raconté est vrai. dit impatiemment un brun qui se tenait sur le côté.

- Je vous ai dis de me laisser tranquille! cria l'écarlate.

- Compte là-dessus! fit le blond ironique.

Tandis que le brun s'occupait de la déshabiller en haut, le blond s'affairait sur le bas. Le grand baraqué observait la scène tout en maintenant fermement les poignets endoloris de l'alchimiste qui murmurait sans cesse qu'on la relâche. Perdue et effrayée, elle laissa couler ses larmes pleines de rage contenue. Les trois malfrats s'en étonnèrent tout d'abord, puis ils éclatèrent de rire sachant qu'ils avaient affaire au tueur le plus réputé d'Amestris. Ils eurent le temps de lui ôter sa veste et son pantalon, mais alors qu'ils commençaient à déboutonner sa chemise, Dolchatte, qui avait entendu le son d'une explosion au loin grâce à son don de chimère-chien, arriva en trombe et pu contempler la scène avec horreur.

- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?! s'écria la chimère qui n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre.

- Euh, c'est-à-dire que... fit le blond apeuré.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas avoir peur de cette stupide chimère! répliqua le brun.

Ce disant, le brun se jeta en avant pour déguerpir à toute jambe. Toutefois, Dolchatte était d'une grande rapidité et avait déjà dégainer son sabre; il trancha le bras de l'impudent et le sang gicla un peu partout dans la pièce. L'homme tomba à terre en hurlant, le sang rouge sombre se déversant sur le carlage immaculé. Les deux autres reculèrent, ne voulant rien tenter qui puisse déplaire à la chimère.

- Plus un geste; le premier qui bouge, je lui fais subir le même sort que celui-la. dit-il en désignant l'homme à terre.

Dolchatte appela son patron, sentant son odeur toute proche. Greed rappliqua en vitesse et découvrit le tableau avec des yeux médusés. Il vit l'homme se trémoussant de douleur sur le sol, les deux autres qui se tenaient loin de la chimère et de l'homonculus, tout contre le mur. Enfin, il remarqua une forme à moitié dénudée, prostrée près des débris de l'ancien lavabo. L'ayant reconnu, il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras; il reboutonna sa chemise et embrassa ses joues mouillées de larmes. Elle tremblait et avait le regard perdu dans le vague, jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de détresse. Il la souleva et se retourna pour énoncer ses instructions à Dolchatte.

- Dol, tu vas me conduire ces enfoirés à l'arrière du bar et m'attendre.

- Bien, monsieur Greed! fit la chimère au garde à vous.

- Qu'ils ne croient pas s'en sortir à si bon compte. Ils payeront pour un tel affront!

Sur ces paroles, les trois hommes déglutirent difficilement et Greed sortit de la salle de bain, l'alchimiste toujours dans ses bras. Il la porta ainsi jusque dans sa chambre où elle serait certainement le plus en sécurité - car personne n'osait violer la porte de chambre du patron. Il la déposa sur le lit et la borda. Elle n'avait pas émis le moindre son depuis tout à l'heure et Greed était inquiet, apparemment elle avait été sacrément bouleversée. Mais, elle s'en remettrait, il en était certain. Pour l'heure, il lui apporta à boire et tenta de calmer ses tremblements convulsifs.

- Tout va bien. dit Greed rassurant. Je m'occupe de tout, on ne te fera plus de mal à présent. Je reviens tout de suite, essaye de dormir d'accord?

Kimblee acquiesça d'un signe de tête discret et remonta encore les couvertures. L'homonculus déposa un baiser sur son front et repartir en direction de l'arrière du bâtiment. Dolchatte s'y trouvait en compagnie des trois hommes.

- Vous êtes vraiment de beaux dégueulasses, vous savez? jura Greed qui avait du mal à se retenir de les frapper. Je m'en vais vous apprendre les bonnes manières.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Greed recouvrit ses mains d'un carbone aussi dur que le cristal et entreprit avec l'aide Dolchatte, de leur faire payer cette horreur qu'ils avaient osé tenter. C'est lorsqu'ils furent à moitié morts qu'il leur demanda comment ils avaient su pour l'écarlate. Il eut sa réponse et se promit de remédier à ce léger problème. A la fin, ceux qui d'aventure, marchaient dans le coin, pouvaient apercevoir trois cadavres se vidant de leur sang. Greed et Dolchatte était rentré dans le bar et l'homonculus donna une dernière instruction à sa chimère.

- Dolchatte, je veux que tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ne soit pas ébruité, surtout le fait que Kimblee soit en réalité... Bref, j'espère bien m'être fait comprendre.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Greed, je serais muet comme une tombe. répondit la chimère-chien loyale.

Greed le remercia - ce qui étonna d'ailleurs Dolchatte, surtout de la part de l'avidité incarnée, mais l'homonculus avait bien changé ces derniers temps. Il retourna donc dans sa chambre, afin de s'occuper de sa bien-aimée qui s'était finalement endormie. Greed fut heureux de voir qu'elle n'était pas si bouleversée que ça; il s'assit sur le lit et passa une main dans les longs cheveux détachés de la jeune femme.

- Ne t'inquiètes de rien ma petite alchimiste, je te protège désormais.


	5. Acte 2 scène 2

**Acte 2, scène 2**

Les événements de ces derniers jours n'avaient aucunement été ébruités, comme l'avait demandé Greed. A son réveil, l'alchimiste avait retrouvé tout son aplomb - ce qui rendit fou de bonheur l'homonculus soit dit en passant - et avait sommé qu'on lui apporte les têtes de ceux qui étaient la cause d'une telle ignominie. Greed lui apprit donc que trois cadavres étaient déjà en train de pourrir dehors, et qu'il savait quelles étaient les personnes qui avaient manigancé ce mauvais tour. Une fois leurs noms retenus, Kimblee se dirigea directement dans la salle de bar où se trouvaient les deux greluches qui firent dans leur culotte en voyant le regard assassin que leur jetait l'écarlate. Heureusement pour elles, Greed avait suivi l'alchimiste de près et l'avait attrapée par le col avant qu'elle ne réduise les pimbêches en cendres. Elle lui en voulut d'ailleurs énormément, car elle aurait vraiment aimé les faire exploser pour leur apprendre à vivre, non mais! Cette petite bouderie dura bien longtemps, vu qu'elle n'adressa plus la parole à Greed pendant plus de deux mois. L'homonculus en était affligé et trouvait refuge dans l'alcool - et auprès des deux greluches auxquelles il avait pardonné tant qu'elles ne recommençaient pas un coup pareil, sinon il les laisserait en pâture à l'alchimiste. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas vraiment à cause du fait que Greed ne l'avait pas laissé exploser ces deux bonnes femmes, qu'elle lui en voulait. Non, ce fut surtout à cause des cauchemars qu'elle faisait la nuit, depuis qu'elle sortait avec l'homonculus. Depuis ce jour où il lui avait annoncé qu'il était au courant de sa vraie nature, elle n'avait plus l'esprit tranquille. Il avait pris soin d'elle et elle avait finalement laissé tomber ce masque qu'elle revêtait chaque jour, pour lui plaire. Elle lui avait dévoilé ses sentiments les plus profonds, elle s'était reposée sur son épaule croyant qu'il pourrait l'aider à porter son fardeau. Mais, elle était allée trop loin, elle en était devenue pathétique; elle croyait tellement en la force protectrice de Greed qu'elle ne s'était même pas défendue ce jour-là. Et puis, ces cauchemars, elle ne pouvait pas se les retirer de la tête, ils la hantaient chaque nuit, et ça elle n'en pouvait plus; elle s'était promis d'oublier, il fallait y mettre un terme. C'est pourquoi elle décida de ne plus entretenir quelque relation que ce soit avec Greed; c'est à peine si elle lui adressait la parole. Elle avait recommencé ses petites ballades nocturnes qu'elle affectionnait tant il y a encore quelques mois. Elle tuait et mutilait tous ceux qu'elle trouvait sur son passage, goûtant le sang de chacune des personnes qu'elle faisait exploser et riant plus sournoisement que jamais. Seulement, ces virées sous le ciel étoilé n'avaient plus le même goût qu'avant, il lui manquait désormais quelque chose. C'était vrai, Greed lui manquait affreusement; même si elle avait frôlée le bonheur de ses doigts, elle devait s'abstenir de revenir en arrière, pour oublier ses peurs. Mais, depuis quelques temps, lorsqu'elle rentrait au Devil's Nest, couverte de sang et qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre une douche, son estomac se retournait et elle rejetait tout son dîner dans les toilettes. Elle semblait ne plus supporter l'odeur de la chair humaine carbonisée; non, c'était impossible, elle adorait ça, auparavant...

Un matin, elle se réveilla à cause de nausées, seulement elle avait déjà régurgité tout ce qu'elle avait engloutit la veille au soir. Sa gorge la faisait souffrir et le pire c'est qu'elle avait faim. Voyant que ces accès de nausées ne s'arrêtaient pas, elle avait décidé réduire son alimentation; mais maintenant, elle se demandait si c'était une très bonne idée en fin de compte. Elle se releva et se regarda dans le miroir: la mine pâle qu'elle affichait était effrayante, sans compter les cernes sous les yeux à cause des insomnies. Elle se souvint alors que c'était dans une commode de la cuisine qu'étaient entreposés toutes sortes de médicaments. Elle enfila quelque chose à ses pieds et partit en direction de la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle y pénétra, Martel la chimère serpent, était installée à une table et buvait tranquillement un thé. Quand elle aperçut l'alchimiste qui déambulait tel un pantin désarticulé, elle n'eut pas la force de lui lancer son habituel regard hostile. L'écarlate se dirigea vers la commode et commença à fouiller afin de trouver quelque chose contre les nausées. Justement quand on parle du loup, elle eut de nouveau, envie de vomir et se précipita au-dessus de l'évier, mais une fois de plus, rien ne sortit. Cela lui fit plus mal qu'autre chose, puis cela passa. Elle respira à grand peine et sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Ses jambes étaient devenues molles et elle se retint au bords de l'évier pour ne pas tomber. Martel n'en avait pas perdue une miette et s'était levée de sa chaise, au cas où. Décidément, l'alchimiste avait l'air bien mal en point. Dans un sursaut de bonté, la chimère se dirigea vers l'écarlate.

- Ca va aller? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Tout va bien, laisse-moi! lança Kimblee sèchement.

- C'est bon, j'essaye juste d'être sympa! cracha Martel sur le même ton, avant de pousser un soupir. Tu devrais manger quelque chose afin de te remplir l'estomac.

- Quand j'aurais besoin de tes conseils, je te sonnerais!

- Je dis ça moi, c'est simplement pour éviter qu'on est un malade sur les bras - enfin dans un sens.

Martel tourna les talons en haussant les épaules et se réinstalla devant son bol. Kimblee qui par cette petite dispute se trouvait requinquée, ouvrit la porte d'un placard et prit un paquet de gâteaux. En repartant vers sa chambre, elle chopa au passage de quoi calmer ses nausées. Une fois la porte claquée derrière elle, elle s'installa sur son lit et enfourna toute la boîte de gâteaux en un temps record, sans oublier de prendre les médocs. Rassasiée, elle se recoucha et entreprit de dormir encore trois bonnes heures, fatiguée qu'elle était.

Quatre autres jours passèrent, mais les nausées elles, ne disparurent pas pour autant. Ca en devenait lassant pour l'alchimiste, elle ne pouvait plus aller et venir comme elle voulait, car à tout moment elle pouvait être saisie de crises et il ne valait mieux pas que ce soit lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à faire sa fête à un crétin qui aurait eu la malchance de tomber sur l'alchimiste écarlate. Par ailleurs, sa lassitude et son exaspération se faisait particulièrement ressentir au Devil's Nest; dès que quelqu'un venait l'emmerder, c'était explosions à répétition et les chimères étaient plus terrifiées que jamais. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver encore à celui-là?! Il ne se trouvait pas assez timbré comme ça, il fallait qu'il en remette une couche? Décidément, les pauvres chimères n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine avec un tel cinglé.

Ce fut le matin d'un cinquième jour, alors que l'écarlate se mirait dans son miroir après avoir posé sa galette quotidienne, qu'elle fut soudain prise d'un gros doute... Elle se rendit donc en ville pour acheter quelque chose à la pharmacie et elle revint au trot au bar, pour que personne ne l'interroge sur ses emplettes. Dans la salle de bain, elle fit une découverte déplaisante et qu'elle craignait par-dessus tout; désorientée, elle s'en fut se cloîtrer dans sa chambre, en oubliant au passage la raison de son désappointement.

L'objet fut retrouvé par une Martel encore endormie, mais lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'elle avait entre les mains, son cerveau se mit à fonctionner à plein régime. Elle tenait entre ses doigts un de ces testeurs de grossesse que l'on trouvait uniquement en pharmacie. Mais qui donc pouvait bien avoir eu l'utilité d'un tel outil? Une chose était certaine, c'est que la femme qui l'avait eu entre les mains était enceinte, vu que le cadran affichait ce mot en toute lettre. Cela donnait matière à réfléchir et Martel se promit d'enquêter sur la question, une fois qu'elle se serait douchée. Elle entra dans le réfectoire et commença sa tournée par les deux greluches du fond. Elle sortit le testeur et le posa sur la table entre les deux bonnes femmes. Celles-ci écarquillèrent les yeux en comprenant ce que c'était.

- Ah non ma belle, aucune de nous deux n'est enceinte, dit la blonde. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si c'était le cas.

- Je serais bien embarrassée, ajouta la brune.

- Vous êtes sûres que cela ne vous appartient pas? demanda Martel.

- Ce ne serait pas plutôt à toi? Ah mais oui, j'oubliais, qui voudrait d'une femme comme toi?! nargua la blonde, pendant que la brune riait.

Martel fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas les réduire en chair à pâtée sur le champ.

- Et vous ne savez pas à qui cela pourrait appartenir? reprit la chimère.

- Pas du tout! répondirent-elles en coeur.

A la vérité, elles avaient bien une idée en tête, mais si elles la dévoilaient, elles ne donnaient pas cher de leur peau.

- Bon, si vous le dîtes, acheva Martel. C'est quand même étrange...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si étrange? fit une voix derrière la chimère.

Martel se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec son patron. Il affichait un air proprement étonné et tentait par tous les moyens de voir ce que Martel avait dans les mains.

- Désolé, mais c'est le secret d'une femme! fit la chimère catégorique en allongeant son bras pour que l'homonculus ne puisse attraper le testeur.

- Ben alors, cela m'intéresse encore plus! s'exclama Greed. Allez Martel, je veux savoir, donne-moi ce truc!

- Pas question!

Au bout de cinq minutes de lutte acharnée, Greed brandit l'objet en signe de victoire, tandis que la chimère s'écroulait à terre, épuisée.

- Haha! Je vais enfin savoir ce que tu nous cachais ma petite Martel! lança Greed victorieux. Alors... "Enceinte"... - long temps de réflexion - Non! Martel, je n'arrive pas à le croire, tu attends un bébé?! Mais, pourquoi tu nous as rien dit?

Rechute de Martel. Elle se releva avec difficulté, une bosse sur le crâne et toisa l'homonculus avec un regard noir. Plusieurs membres du Devil's Nest, dont Dolchatte et Roa, étaient réunis ici et la regardaient éberlués.

- Tout simplement, parce que ce n'est pas à moi... dit Martel entre ses dents.

- Ah bon! Mais alors qui? demanda Greed dubitatif.

- Justement, je n'en sais rien! s'écria-t-elle en arrachant le testeur des mains de l'homonculus.

- Et vous alors, mesdemoiselles?

- Non, non, ce n'est pas nous! firent-elles en coeur.

Pour la plupart des membres du bar, cela devenait trop abstrait; à part Martel et les deux pouffes, il n'y avait aucune autre fille d'après eux. Greed lui-même était à court d'idées - on remarquera sa grande vivacité d'esprit... Jusqu'à l'irruption de l'alchimiste écarlate. L'homonculus eut alors un déclic. Mais bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt?

- C'est bien animé aujourd'hui. remarqua Kimblee. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Mais, rien du tout et puis cela ne te concerne pas ex alchimiste d'état. répondit Martel sur un ton glacial.

Sur ce, Martel sortit de la cuisine et Kimblee de mauvaise humeur, se servit une tasse de café et ramassa au passage deux gros croissants. Elle s'installa à une table, éloignée de toutes ces chimères qu'elle ne supportait pas. Seulement, elle tournait le dos à l'assemblée et donc ne vit pas un certain homonculus s'approcher discrètement d'elle. Lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, elle faillit avaler son croissant de travers.

- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à m'avouer, mon amour? murmura Greed.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça! Nous sommes en public, l'aurais-tu oublié?

- Cela t'apprendra à me laisser tomber comme une vieille chaussette pendant près de deux mois.

- J'ai mes raisons.

- Pourtant cela n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire, quand nous avons partagé le même lit.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu remets ça sur le tapis? Cela n'a rien à voir!

- Bien au contraire.

- Ce n'était qu'une histoire passagère, ça arrive tout le temps.

- Mon oeil, je te plais! Ose dire le contraire.

- Et je dis le contraire.

- Ah, aurais-tu trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour me remplacer?

- Je n'ai jamais dis ça! s'insurgea l'alchimiste en rougissant fortement... Et puis, en quoi cela te concerne-t-il?

- Tu vois que tu m'apprécies!

- Ne dis pas de bêtises!

- Avoue, tu ne la pas refait depuis? J'ai tort?

- ...

- J'avais donc raison.

La cuisine commençait à se vider et là où ils étaient, personne ne pouvait les voir. Greed en profita pour se pencher sur Kimblee et posa une main sur son ventre.

- Donc, c'est pour quand? demanda-t-il amoureusement.

- Mais, de quoi parles-tu?! fit-elle, surprise d'entendre qu'il était au courant.

- Allons, tu sais très bien... Tu feras une très jolie maman.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!

- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu là avec moi, Kimblee; je pourrais mal le prendre.

- Ce ne sont pas tes oignons!

- Je crois bien que si.

L'alchimiste se leva avec brusquerie et regarda l'homonculus avec haine.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui le porteras, que je sache. Alors, fiche-moi la paix.

C'est ainsi qu'elle sortit de la pièce en explosant la porte dans les règles de l'art, en planta là l'homonculus qui réfléchissait afin de trouver une solution à ce gros problème.

--

_H: Comme me l'ont fait remarquer des lecteurs - et ils ont eu raison - Kimblee en tant que femme semblait un peu trop chochotte. Et bien, je vous avouerai que moi-même je l'avais remarqué et je trouve que j'avais un peu trop forcé la main, je m'en excuse! uu A la base, je voulais faire d'elle une femme forte tel que Izumi ou Olivia, mais vous comprendrez par la suite que ces petits instants de laisser-aller étaient nécessaires pour la suite de la fic - pour cause le passé de notre nouvelle donzelle! XD Enfin, elle revient quand même plus forte que jamais dans ce chapitre ainsi que dans les prochains!_

_Ah! Il faut que je vous explique aussi pour le choix du prénom de Kimblee: Ophélia; en fait j'ai regardé récemment "Le labyrinthe de Pan" et j'ai accroché. Donc voilà, Kim porte le nom de cette petite fille sans peurs et sans reproches! En ce qui concerne le "J" dans Zolf J. Kimblee, l'explication viendra plus tard._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et balancez vos coms pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!_


	6. Acte 2 scène 3

**Acte 2, scène 3**

Martel était bien décidée à trouver qui était cette mystérieuse femme qui attendait désormais un bébé. Bien qu'elle ait analysé toutes les pistes qui lui semblaient possibles au Devil's Nest, elle ne trouva rien qui soit en accord avec ce qu'affirmait ce fichu testeur. Mais, elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire pour autant! C'était chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, il n'y avait semble-t-il pas d'autres femmes à part elle et les deux autres gonzesses. Il fallait procéder avec méthodes, se dit-elle; si ce n'était pas une femme résidant au bar, alors c'est qu'elle habitait autre part. Seulement, pourquoi aurait-t-elle laissé cet objet ici, dans ce cas? C'était complètement absurde! Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire après tout, ce n'étaient pas ses oignons! Mais, elle se connaissait, cela la turlupinerait tant qu'elle n'aurait pas résolu cette énigme.

Tandis qu'elle se creusait les méninges, elle sursauta en entendant des bruits de vomissements - c'est vrai que ça fiche les chocottes. "Ah, c'est encore l'écarlate..." pensa-t-elle en s'apercevant de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Tout de même, c'était bizarre que ses nausées ne passent pas... Une idée traversa l'esprit de la chimère, mais elle voulut la rejeter, ne voulant pas - mais vraiment pas - y penser. Cependant, la suggestion était plus forte qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle la vérifie et puis au moins comme ça elle serait fixée. Martel posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Y avait-il un lien entre ces vomissements et le testeur trouvé ce matin? Le moment de vérité; elle ne laisserait pas Kimblee lui filer entre les doigts tant qu'il - ou elle - n'aurait pas avoué! La chimère tourna la poignée et entra dans la chambre; il n'y avait quasiment pas de lumière, seul un mince rayon de soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux tirés. Il y avait de la lumière dans la petite salle d'eau au fond et Martel pu entendre distinctement une respiration haletante. Elle passa la tête par le chambranle de la porte et découvrit l'alchimiste assis à côté des toilettes, le teint livide. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de lancer un regard mauvais à la chimère serpent qui se trouvait maintenant devant elle. Martel remplit un verre d'eau et le tendit à l'écarlate qui l'attrapa d'un geste brusque, mais tremblant. Après avoir bu une gorgée, elle s'adressa à la chimère, toujours sur ce ton désobligeant qui était le sien.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là, Martel?

- J'ai pensé que tu avais besoin d'aide en t'entendant souffrir comme une martyre. répondit-elle en s'asseyant en face de l'alchimiste.

- Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne! ... Attend voir, tu as dit "une" martyre, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire...

- Je vais t'expliquer ce qui nous tracassait ce matin avant que tu n'interviennes.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de vos idioties?!

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, j'aimerais avoir la solution à cette question et je crois que tu pourras m'y aider. continua Martel sans faire attention aux remarques de l'alchimiste.

- Ma parole, vous êtes tous avides dans ce foutu bar!

- Donc, tout a commencé par un objet que j'ai trouvé dans la salle de bains ce matin.

L'écarlate déglutit pendant que Martel sortait l'objet en question de sa poche.

- Voilà, j'ai demandé à toutes les femmes si cela pouvait leur appartenir, mais elles m'ont répondu négativement.

- Et alors? demanda l'alchimiste qui essaya tant bien que mal de rester impassible; seulement le rouge lui montait rapidement aux joues.

- Alors, j'aurais voulu savoir si tu avais une idée de la personne à qui cela pourrait appartenir.

- Et pourquoi tu me poses cette question à moi en particulier?

- J'y viens justement! Je marchais tout en réfléchissant, lorsque je me suis demandée quels étaient les effets dont était sujette une femme enceinte, dans les premiers mois. Puis, je me suis souvenue; bien sûr! Vers le troisième mois, elles ont des nausées!

Démasquée; Kimblee se crispa et rougit violemment. Que devait-elle faire, l'exploser pour en finir avec cette chimère trop curieuse, afin qu'elle ne divulgue pas son secret? Mais si elle faisait cela, Greed lui en tiendrait rigueur et elle ne pourrait plus compter sur son soutien. Bon sang, pourquoi pensait-elle à cet homonculus de malheur en cet instant?! Martel s'aperçut de sa détresse et tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dirais rien à qui que ce soit. Promis! jura-t-elle en levant la main bien haute.

Kimblee afficha un air étonné; elle n'aurait jamais cru que la chimère puisse un jour lui porter autant d'attention. Au contraire, elle pensait qu'elle en aurait profité pour rabattre le caquet de l'alchimiste.

- Merci. dit-elle simplement en détournant le regard.

- Ne me remercie pas encore. fit Martel malicieuse.

- Comment ça?!

- A partir de maintenant, je m'occupe de ton cas!

- Hein?

- Il est difficile d'avoir une grossesse normale lorsque l'on est seule. C'est pourquoi je vais t'épauler.

- Doucement en besogne! Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais garder cette chose!

Martel écarquilla les yeux, choquée; décidément, il n'y avait rien à tirer de bon chez cette tarée.

- Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille? siffla la chimère dégoûtée. C'est ton bébé que tu appelles une "chose"?

- Tu l'as dis, c'est mon bébé, donc j'en dis ce que je veux et si je n'ai pas envie de le garder...

- Tu te feras avorter, c'est ça? Tu es vraiment immonde.

- Je me fais passer pour un garçon depuis pas mal de temps, ça la foutrait mal si on me voyait grossir à vue d'oeil.

- Et bien, pourquoi ne pas reprendre et accepter ta situation de femme?

- Parce que je n'en ai pas envie! J'ai décidé que je serais un homme point final, alors je préfère que rien ne vienne entraver cette décision.

- Tu passeras donc ta vie à tuer encore et toujours?

- Tout juste. Je n'ai jamais fait que ça après tout, je ne suis bonne à rien d'autre.

Kimblee émit un rire sardonique en voyant la tête que tirait la chimère serpent.

- Et moi je pense que tu devrais y réfléchir à deux fois. dit Martel. Et puis, pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée directement te faire avorter une fois que tu as su que tu étais enceinte, Hm? Réfléchis-y bien.

N'ayant plus rien à dire à celle qu'elle considérait comme un monstre, Martel s'en fut hors de la chambre de l'écarlate, la laissant à ses considérations.

Allongée sur son lit, Kimblee réfléchissait à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Martel. Cette chimère avait raison, même lorsqu'elle a su qu'elle était enceinte, elle a continué de vivre normalement comme s'il n'en était rien. Elle s'était rendue à la cuisine pour déjeuner, prendre des forces, peut-être pour se donner du courage... Puis Greed s'était approché d'elle et avait posé une main sur son ventre avec douceur; à cet instant là, elle s'en souvint, son coeur battait la chamade, elle avait bien cru qu'il allait lâché. Elle appréciait énormément ce foutu homonculus, non, elle l'aimait, mais ça elle ne pouvait pas l'admettre elle-même alors il n'était pas prêt de le savoir. Que fallait-il qu'elle fasse? D'un côté, elle avait rangé au placard la jeune femme qu'elle était, mais d'un autre, c'était l'occasion rêvée de voir autre chose que des morts. Enfin, avorter n'était pas une partie de plaisir, autant pour le bébé que pour elle. Que pouvait-elle faire? Tout à coup, elle aurait voulu que Greed soit là près d'elle, la serrant dans ses bras, lui intimant d'être une bonne mère. Elle ne pouvait se résigner à faire une telle chose; qui sait, peut-être pourrait-elle frôler le bonheur un jour? Elle voulait avoir une autre chance de vivre. Elle s'assit et toucha son ventre tout en penchant la tête pour essayer de voir au travers.

- Je ferais tout pour que tu es une vie plus heureuse que la mienne...

Martel, armée d'un plateau rempli de victuailles, s'engouffra dans la chambre de l'écarlate. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit Kimblee souriante et caressant son ventre dans un lent mouvement circulaire. La chimère soupira, finalement l'alchimiste n'était pas sans raison. Elle posa le plateau sur une table et vint s'asseoir en face de Kimblee.

- Tu as finalement fais ton choix, à ce que je vois. dit Martel.

- Tu avais raison sur toute la ligne, Martel. J'ai envie de cet enfant, je veux le garder et m'en occuper. J'aimerais lui donner la vie que j'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir.

- C'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre! C'est décidé, je ferais en sorte que ta grossesse se passe sans encombre.

- Mais, il y a un problème...

- Lequel?

- Je suis censé être un homme, comment les autres vont-ils réagirent? De plus, je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à me défaire de ce déguisement. J'adore utiliser mon alchimie, mais cela ne va pas du tout à une femme.

- Tu penses que les femmes ne sont toutes que des chochottes comme ces deux greluches? Laisse-moi te dire que tu as tort! Tu as devant toi une meurtrière et regarde la femme de ce boucher - comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà... Ah oui - Curtis, ses propres élèves la considèrent comme un véritable démon. Tu vois, tu peux être une femme tout en étant toi-même!

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible...? demanda Kimblee perplexe, une goutte de sueur sur la tempe. L'alchimiste écarlate, une femme, ça ne le fait pas trop...

- Et pourquoi pas?! Bref, de toute façon si tu veux garder ce bébé, il va bien falloir que tu t'y fasses!

- Si tu le dis...

- Bon, je vais te laisser, repose-toi un peu, tu es pâle à en faire peur un spectre! Si tu as faim, il n'y a que des bonnes choses sur ce plateau.

- Merci bien.

- Allons, ce n'est rien et puis ça me fait plaisir. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on a une naissance ici!

Martel se dirigea en riant vers la porte, mais les dernières paroles de l'alchimiste la retinrent.

- Pour une fois je donnerai la vie; pour une fois, je ne la prendrai pas...


	7. Acte 2 scène 4

**Acte 2, scène 4**

Les semaines suivantes s'écoulèrent dans une bonne ambiance, du moins pour la quasi totalité des membres du bar. Martel faisant pression sur l'écarlate pour qu'elle se ménagea, les chimères dormaient à présent comme des loirs; elles n'étaient plus réveillées par divers bruits d'explosions dues à un quelconque accès de folie de la part de l'alchimiste. La chimère serpent s'entendait désormais très bien avec Kimblee - ce qui relevait du miracle, d'ailleurs cela installait le doute chez les autres chimères, qui avaient alors pensées à cette théorie: Martel et l'alchimiste sortaient ensembles, cela ne faisaient aucun doute pour elles. Martel qui avait eu vent de ces élucubrations par Dolchatte, avait beau démentir, mais l'assemblée lui répétait sans cesse de ne pas avoir honte d'être avec un tel timbré, après tout si elle aimait bien les hommes un peu "bizarres", c'était son choix - chacun ses goûts! Comme les membres du bar ne voulaient pas entendre raison, elle les laissa dire autant de bêtises qu'ils voulaient, puisqu'au moins comme ça, ils n'étaient pas près de découvrir le secret de l'écarlate. Quand Martel apprit la nouvelle à l'alchimiste, cette dernière se mit à rire de concert avec la chimère serpent. Même si elle avait été un homme jamais elle n'aurait accepter de sortir avec Martel, ils n'allaient pas du tout ensembles; à la base ils se détestaient par-dessus tout, en venant même parfois aux mains, alors les voir en couple cela relevait de l'impossible. Passée cette petite banalité, Martel était aux petits soins de Kimblee; elle lui préparait de la nourriture convenable, l'empêchait - assez souvent - de commettre des meurtres pour passer ses nerfs, et faisait en sorte que le moral de l'alchimiste soit positif pour que le bébé ne soit pas stressé. Greed n'avait pas pu reparler à celle qu'il considérait comme sa bien-aimée car il croyait que les idioties que racontaient ses acolytes, étaient fondés - on l'applaudira pour son incroyable intelligence, il faut toutefois préciser qu'il ne savait toujours pas que Martel était au courant à propos de la féminité de l'écarlate. Ce qui rendait la tâche un peu plus difficile pour la chimère serpent, déjà et d'une parce que son patron ne lui adressait même plus la parole et donc qu'elle n'avait pas la possibilité de lui expliquer que tout cela n'était qu'une bête histoire inventée par les autres chimères, et de deux parce que Kimblee affichait un air morose dès qu'on lui parlait de Greed; elle aurait aimé lui parler, mais comme il n'était pas assez intelligent pour se rendre compte des faits, elle devait se résigner à se passer de sa présence - parfois encombrante soit dit en passant.

Arriva un jour où Kimblee remarqua avec une pointe d'angoisse que son ventre s'était arrondi, alors qu'elle se regardait dans un miroir. Elle fit donc part de sa découverte à la chimère serpent qui ne manqua pas de s'étouffer de rire en voyant l'air désemparé de la jeune femme à la simple idée de grossir. Se retenant à grand peine de faire usage de son alchimie à des fins peu catholiques, elle demanda à Martel ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour cacher cela, ne serait-ce que quelques temps encore. La chimère arrêta son fou rire et se pencha sur la question, en fixant l'alchimiste d'un air las. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle ne pourrait bientôt plus cacher sa véritable identité et que ce serait mieux pour elle de s'habituer dès maintenant à être une femme.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas possible d'allonger encore un peu le délai? questionna l'écarlate dont le visage était d'une jolie couleur rouge pivoine. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise à cette idée...

- Il va bien falloir que tu t'y fasses un jour ou l'autre! répliqua Martel.

- Ca ne me plaît pas...

- J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui te tracasse tant dans le fait d'être une femme?!

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, enfin...

- Vas-y! Explique-toi!

- Un jour peut-être. dit-elle, coupant court à la conversation.

Martel comprit qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas la questionner plus qu'il n'en fallait à ce sujet, qui lui paraissait drôlement complexe. Elle prit l'une des pommes qu'elle avait apportées et croqua dedans à pleines dents. Elle mâcha lentement la chair à la fois rude et sucrée du fruit, avant de reprendre la parole.

- De toute façon, tu n'auras bientôt plus le temps de dire "ouf" que ton ventre sera déjà aussi gros qu'une pastèque! fit-elle catégorique. Alors, tu devrais t'habituer à te pavaner comme une demoiselle dès aujourd'hui.

- Mais, je ne veux pas ressembler à une de ces groupies que l'on voit traîner au bar! s'écria l'écarlate, choquée.

- Je n'ai pas dit cela. Il faudrait juste que tu acceptes ta féminité, que tu t'habilles plus convenablement et que tu n'ais pas peur de montrer tes formes.

- Je n'en ai pas de formes... marmonna Kimblee.

- Ah! Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que Dolchatte m'a relaté... Oups!

- Ai-je bien entendu?

- Euh, oublie ce que j'ai dit!

Avant même que la chimère n'ait pu la retenir, Kimblee s'était dirigée droit vers la porte, l'avait ouverte et s'était précipitée dans le couloir, bien décidée à en découdre avec cet idiot de toutou ninja. Quelle chance! Devinez sur qui elle tomba en plein milieu de son ascension du couloir: sur le pauvre Dolchatte qui affichait un air proprement stupéfait quant à la présence de l'écarlate hors de sa chambre - c'était exceptionnel! Seulement, son teint vira vite au blanc laiteux en remarquant incessamment le regard meurtrier de la jeune femme, ainsi que les paumes de ses mains qui se rapprochaient dangereusement. "Maman, au secours..." s'entendit penser la chimère chien.

- Ainsi donc, il paraîtrait que tu me reluques? minauda l'alchimiste, sa tempe droite palpitant furieusement.

- Euh... Mais non! Enfin si... C'est-à-dire que... bégaya Dolchatte qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Je vais te faire passer l'envie de contempler mes formes!

Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire exploser la pauvre chimère sans défenses et que Martel arrivait tout juste à leur hauteur, une main puissante lui attrapa le poignet et la rejeta en arrière. Elle s'aperçut à son grand étonnement que la personne qui avait arrêté son geste n'était autre que Greed, qui affichait un air plutôt mécontent. A cet instant précis, elle ne sus quelle tenue adopter. Devait-elle être en colère parce qu'il ne lui avait plus parlé depuis un certain temps, ou alors, devait-elle exprimer sa joie de le revoir? Grand dilemme pour l'écarlate - qui voulait par ailleurs, son explosion quotidienne (pour son plus grand bien, Martel avait réduit considérablement son nombre de morts pas jour à une explosion par semaine; rude épreuve pour notre maniaque). L'homonculus et l'alchimiste se jaugèrent du regard, pendant que les deux chimères les fixaient craintives. Puis, Kimblee détourna ses yeux pour regarder le sol.

- Puis-je savoir ce que tu avais l'intention de faire? demanda Greed d'un ton froid.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te le dire! nargua Kimbee.

- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que je ne voulais pas que tu touches à mes chimères! menaça Greed en exerçant une pression plus forte sur le poignet de la jeune femme.

Bien qu'elle ressentit la douleur infligée par l'homonculus, elle ne montra aucun signe de détresse, fidèle à elle-même. Martel s'en aperçut et s'interposa.

- Monsieur Greed, si vous continuez comme ça, vous allez lui péter le poignet!

- C'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. Je lui ai expliquée les règles qui avaient cours en ces lieux et notre cher alchimiste ne les a pas appliquées; ce qui implique des conséquences...

Il serra encore plus fort. Elle sentit alors quelque chose se briser, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir. Pourquoi lui faisait-il mal? Martel les sépara avec l'aide de Dolchatte, usant ainsi toutes leurs forces. La chimère serpent se tint auprès de l'écarlate et fixa l'homonculus avec mépris.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, monsieur Greed?! s'exclama Martel effarée. Vous êtes devenu fous?!

La chimère savait pertinemment que l'avarice incarnée ne ferait aucun mal à son alchimiste habituellement. Or donc, qu'avait-il en tête à ce moment-là?

- C'est ça Kimblee, va te réfugier auprès de ta petite amie! cru ironiser Greed.

Gamelle générale de la part de deux chimères et d'un alchimiste. C'était donc simplement pour ça?

- Vous blaguez, n'est-ce pas monsieur Greed? demanda Dolchatte.

- Bien sûr que non! Pourquoi?

- Vous n'avez quand même pas cru à de telles sornettes?! s'exclama Martel.

- Et bien, je...

- Dîtes-moi que ce n'est pas vrai...

- Quoi?! Ces histoires n'étaient pas fondées?

- Balivernes! Ce n'étaient que des théories douteuses de la part des autres membres du bar puisqu'ils ne savent pas à propos de l'écarlate!

- Ah! Parce que toi, tu le savais?!

- Oui, je l'ai même dit à Dolchatte qui m'a raconté que vous étiez au courant tous les deux. Il ne vous l'a pas dis?

- Non, Dolchatte ne m'a rien précisé à ton sujet.

- Dolchatte, fuis la queue entre les jambes aussi loin que tu le pourras, parce que j'ai des envies de meurtres tout à coup...

- Moi de même... précisa Kimblee.

La pauvre chimère chien qui n'avait rien demandé, se retrouva à genoux à se confondre en excuses de toutes sortes, afin de ne pas avoir à subir le courroux des jeunes femmes. Bien qu'elles aient accepté le repenti de Dolchatte, elles décidèrent quand même d'en rajouter une couche rein que pour s'amuser.

- Tu le tiens et moi je l'explose! fit l'écarlate menaçante.

- D'accord, mais laisse-moi lui trancher la gorge d'abord! répondit Martel sur le même ton.

Effrayé, Dolchatte prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit à toute allure afin d'échapper à ces deux furies. Elles rirent de bon coeur à la vue de cette fuite programmée. Une fois la crise de fous rires passée, elles purent écouter les autres excuses minables d'un Greed tout penaud. Elles n'essayèrent pas de lui faire peur, c'était tout à fait impossible dans son cas. Enfin, Martel pensa qu'il était temps pour elle de partir et de laisser seul à seul quelques instants. Après s'être assurée qu'elle reverrait l'alchimiste au dîner, elle partit dans la même direction que Dolchatte. Greed et Kimblee se retrouvèrent donc seuls, face à face. L'un voulait la prendre dans ses bras, l'autre ne savait que dire, partagée qu'elle était entre ses différents sentiments. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, Greed se vit refaire la déco du couloir, tel une belle peinture rouge sur les murs. Finalement, elle l'avait eu son explosion et ce n'était pas plus mal que ce soit lui qui y passa, puisqu'il était capable de se régénérer. L'homonculus se reforma donc en se tenant la tête avec les mains; il allait avoir une bonne migraine d'ici peu de temps.

- Mince! jura Greed. On vient juste de se retrouver et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de m'exploser la ronche?! En plus, tu n'y es pas allée de main morte!

- Ca, c'était pour m'avoir laisser tomber et pour avoir cru cette bande de crétins! expliqua Kimblee. Et puis, j'avais besoin de faire sauter quelque chose, tu étais là, alors...

- Ce n'est pas une raison!

- La première me semble valable.

- Mouais... Tu as raison, j'ai vraiment été un imbécile fini sur ce coup là. Mais, je te signale que c'était toi qui ne voulais pas parler de ça, au départ.

- C'est vrai.

Un long blanc s'installa durant lequel Greed se rapprocha un peu de la jeune femme.

- Hum. Puis-je espérer t'embrasser sans que tu me fasses à nouveau le coup de la bombe surprise? demanda l'homonculus un poil ironique.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est à toi de voir, si tu aimes prendre des risques... répondit-elle un sourire en coin.

L'homonculus ne se fit pas prier, il attrapa les mains de l'alchimiste afin qu'elle ne fasse pas usage de son alchimie - la confiance règne... Puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes; elle lui répondit avec passion, oubliant tout autour d'elle. Rien d'autre ne comptait pour elle en cet instant, il n'y avait qu'elle et lui, unis dans ce baiser. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour souffler et reprirent leur ballet avec encore plus d'ardeur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été seuls tous les deux. Ils ne firent pas plus attention aux chimères qui passèrent par là, en regardant le couple, interloquées. Ils s'interrompirent enfin, mais continuèrent de se dévorer des yeux. Kimblee grimaça et l'homonculus lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

- Mon poignet Greed; tu me fais mal.

- Ah, pardon! J'avais oublié...

- Ca ne m'étonne pas.

- Merci, ça fait plaisir... Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour réparer ma faute?

- Tu n'es pas médecin à ma connaissance, mais l'idée que tu prennes soin de moi me plaît beaucoup.

- Heureux de te l'entendre dire!

Décidément, Greed était imprévisible, il prit l'alchimiste dans ses bras telle une princesse et la transporta ainsi jusqu'à sa chambre, malgré les protestations de la demoiselle. Une fois arrivés et les vociférations de la jeune femme atténuées, l'homonculus pu entreprendre de panser la blessure qu'il avait - à sa grande honte - infligé à sa chère et tendre sans vraiment le vouloir. Il s'assit près d'elle, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa ses mains sur le ventre rebondi de l'écarlate.

- Si je comprends bien, tu as décidé de le garder. dit Greed tout content.

- En effet. répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

- Tu n'as pas l'air enthousiaste.

- Il va bientôt falloir que je dévoile mon secret aux autres, je ne pourrais pas rester éternellement cloîtrée dans ma chambre. Seulement, j'ai peur de ce qu'ils pourraient penser...

- Toi, tu as peur de ce qu'ils pourraient penser de ton cas?! Mais, jusqu'à maintenant, tu n'as jamais prêté attention à leur jugement! Pourtant, il y avait de quoi te mettre en rogne.

- Je le sais bien, mais...

- Je veux que tu ne penses plus à de telles sornettes! Je veux aussi que tu te sentes à l'aise dans ta nouvelle peau! J'ai une idée! Demain, nous irons t'acheter des vêtements adaptés qui feront de toi une belle demoiselle!

- Hé! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me prendre en charge!

- Je ne veux pas le savoir! Tu feras ce que je te dis, un point c'est tout!

- J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix.

- Tout juste!

- Je sens que la journée de demain va être longue...

- Ne t'en fais pas! Tout se passera bien! Je serais à tes côtés.

"C'est bien ce qui m'inquiètes." pensa-t-elle.

- Hum? Tu as dis quelque chose? questionna l'homonculus.

- Euh, non rien!

Flûte! Elle avait du penser à voix haute sans s'en apercevoir. Elle resta là à se délecter de la présence de son compagnon, quand il lui posa "la" question.

- Et comment vas-tu l'appeler ce petit bout de chou?

- Je n'y ai pas encore vraiment réfléchi. Et pourquoi tu ne te creuserais pas les méninges par la même occasion? Après tout ce bébé n'est pas que de moi!

- Ca va, j'ai compris. Mais, il va falloir que l'on se mette d'accord. Voyons voir... On commence par si c'était une fille?

- Comme tu voudras!

- Alors que penses-tu de "Madeleine"?

L'écarlate le regarda et afficha un visage tout simplement dégoûté, l'air de dire "Non, mais ça ne va pas la tête?! Et pourquoi pas "Vanessa" pendant qu'on y est?!".

- Bon, ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire... Euh, "Blanche" ça te conviendrait?

- C'est assez joli, admit-elle. Que penses-tu de "Mélusine"?

- C'est mignon, mais je trouve que ça fait sorcière... Que dis-tu de "Samara"?

- C'est un beau prénom, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, il me fout un peu les jetons... Je sais! "Carmen"!

- Ah oui, c'est un prénom qui a du caractère! Et "Bob" pour un garçon, ça irait?

- Tu as vraiment des goûts bizarres, mon pauvre, jamais je n'appellerais mon enfant ainsi! Trouve autre chose par pitié!

- Ben euh, "Roger"?

- Mais, tu veux absolument que j'ailles me suicider ou quoi?! Tiens d'ailleurs, passe-moi une corde que j'aille me pendre immédiatement, avant que tu ne sortes une autre connerie de ce genre!

- C'est bon, je cherche! Hum... "Nathaniel"?

- C'est déjà mieux! ... "Lucke"?

- "Je suis ton père..."

- Quoi?!

- Non, rien, c'était juste un délire!

De longues heures durant, ils tergiversèrent sur le prénom du futur bébé; puis ils finirent par adjuger deux prénoms qui leur convenaient à tous les deux. Martel déboula dans la chambre pour leur dire de venir manger et fut surprise - mais heureuse - de les voir en si bons termes. En fin de compte, peut-être que la grossesse de l'alchimiste se passerait au mieux. Enfin, c'est ce que Martel pensait, seulement dans une histoire il y a toujours quelque chose pour gâcher ces petits moments de bonheur.

--

H: En ce qui concerne les prénoms, ce sont mes goûts et mes dégoûts, je précise que je suis plus du côté de Kimblee. Il y a aussi des tas de références à des films ou des romans, ... etc; mais je vous laisse deviner lesquelles! XD Pour ce qui est du prénom de l'enfant que j'ai d'ors et déjà choisi, je vous le révélerai qu'au moment où il naîtra et quand j'aurais trouvé comment ça s'écrit... '


	8. Acte 2 scène 5

**Acte 2, scène 5**

_Une petite fille aux cheveux noirs de jais coiffés en couettes, courait à travers une vaste prairie fleurie en direction d'un petit manoir qui se trouvait juste en bas de la colline. Une sombre forêt jouxtait la masure et semblait l'engloutir. L'enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans sautilla jusqu'à deux dames qui se trouvaient dehors, assises autour d'une table de jardin. La blancheur de l'une contrastait avec la peau halée de l'autre. Cette dernière devait être une dame de compagnie d'après sa tenue. La jeune femme au teint pâle portait une très belle robe à l'ancienne mode de couleur verte, seulement on pouvait lire à travers l'usure de la robe qu'elle avait connue des jours meilleurs. Elle ne devait plus faire partie de cette catégorie de gens qui dépensait leur argent à tout va. Une expression de lassitude et d'inquiétude se lisait sur leur visage. Quand elles aperçurent la petite fille, elles coururent dans leur direction, elles se levèrent en hâte pour la rejoindre. La dame au teint pâle la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort comme si elle avait cru qu'elle ne la reverrait plus jamais. Puis, la dame de compagnie lui fit remarquer que sa fille était toute sale. La mère écarta sa fille et la regarda de la tête aux pieds: en effet, son jupon bleu et blanc était couvert de boue. Elle la gronda et lui demanda ce qui lui avait pris de s'éclipser comme ça sans rien lui dire, afin de revenir dans un tel état. La petite lui répondit par une explication qui défiait le réel._

_"Je suis allée chercher des fées!"_

_A cette réponse, la mère comme la dame de compagnie restèrent coites. Finalement, la mère expliqua à sa fille que les fées n'existaient pas, ce n'était que des êtres magiques sortis tout droit de contes ou de légendes. La petite répliqua alors que les légendes n'étaient pas fondées sur rien et que par conséquent, elles devaient bien exister quelque part. La mère soupira et sourit à sa fille en lui disant qu'elle avait sans doute raison, avant de lui ordonner de suivre sa dame de compagnie pour qu'elle prenne un bon bain._

_La scène sembla s'effacer comme balayer par le vent. Une autre pièce apparue; c'était la chambre de la petite. Elle était couchée et sa mère se tenait à ses côtés finissant de lui lire une histoire. Une fois qu'elle eut refermé le livre, l'enfant rouvrit ses yeux dorés et fixa sa mère._

_"Maman, pourquoi je ne suis pas un garçon?"_

_La mère sembla quelque peu désemparée face à cette question inattendue, mais tenta d'y répondre tant bien que mal. Elle lui dit que c'était le fruit du hasard, qu'on ne pouvait pas décider si un bébé sera un garçon ou une fille, qu'une force supérieure décidait de tout cela pour eux. La petite fille réfléchit un instant._

_"C'est un peu comme Ishbala, la déesse que vénère Agatha?"_

_La dame au teint pâle admit que oui._

_"Tu crois vraiment à ces choses là, maman?"_

_Sa mère lui demanda si elle, elle y croyait._

_" Non. Si il existait réellement un "dieu", alors papa et Solf seraient encore avec nous en ce moment! Et la vie ne serait pas aussi moche..."_

_La mère était impressionnée par l'intelligence de sa fille de seulement six ans. Elle faisait preuve d'une vivacité d'esprit comparable à celle de son père. Elle ne croyait que ce qu'elle voyait; et pourtant la petite était partie trouver des fées cette après-midi._

_"On dit que les fées n'existent pas parce que personne n'en a jamais vu, mais ça ne veut rien dire! En fait, je pensais que comme elles ont des pouvoirs magiques, elles auraient pu nous aider..."_

_En fin de compte, ce n'était encore qu'une petite enfant, elle avait bien le droit de croire en ce qu'elle voulait. Sa mère la borda et l'embrassa sur le front avant de se diriger vers la porte._

_"Maman, tu sais quoi? J'en ai vu une, une vraie fée."_

_L'image se brouilla et ce fut le noir complet._

- Ophélia! Bon sang Kimblee, réveilles-toi!

L'alchimiste émergea difficilement de ce lourd sommeil. Elle ouvrit ses yeux avec feignantise, se demandant qui pouvait bien l'empêcher de dormir - qui que ce soit, il allait le regretter. La personne qui l'appelait par son prénom la tenait par les épaules et la secouait comme un pantin pour la réveiller. Les contours de cette personne se précisèrent et elle comprit alors à qui elle avait affaire. Greed se tenait au-dessus d'elle et la regardait étonné; mais pourquoi affichait-il donc cet air de parfait crétin?! Elle passa une main sur son visage avant de repousser l'homonculus qui se trouvait être bien encombrant aujourd'hui. Ensuite, elle se tourna sur le côté pour tenter de se rendormir; elle était fatiguée et si il s'avisait de l'emmerder ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon, elle l'enverrait faire un tour en enfer. Et comme de bien entendu, Greed repartit à la charge en la ceinturant de son bras. Pas que cela la dérangea plus que ça, mais elle avait vraiment envie de pioncer. Pour couronner le tout, il se mit à lui faire la conversation; elle n'était pas près de pouvoir se reposer tranquillement.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je t'ai réveillé? demanda l'homonculus.

- M'enfousveuxdormir... marmonna-t-elle la tête enfouie dans son coussin.

- Keuwa?

- Laisse-moi dormir! Je suis crevée! reprit-elle sur un ton cassant.

- Je vois ça, mais tu n'as pas envie de savoir? Même pas un tout petit peu?

Kimblee poussa un énorme soupir et accepta qu'il lui raconte pourquoi il l'avait réveillé; de toute façon si elle ne l'écoutait pas maintenant, elle ne pourrait jamais retourner au pays des songes en paix.

- Tu étais très agitée, tu sais. annonça Greed.

- Et alors... fit la jeune femme qui n'en pouvait déjà plus.

- De plus, tu parlais dans ton sommeil.

A partir de ce moment-là, elle se sentit tout à fait réveiller. Qu'avait-elle pu bien dire?

- Dis-moi, poursuivit l'avidité. Le prénom que tu utilisais en tant qu'homme, d'où provient-il?

- Je n'en sais rien. émit trop hâtivement l'écarlate. Ca m'est venu à l'esprit comme ça c'est tout.

- Arrête de me raconter des salades! Alors que tu rêvais, tu as parlé de tes parents, mais aussi d'une personne qui se prénommait "Solf". Je veux savoir qui c'est!

- Je n'ai pas envie de te répondre! répliqua-t-elle en se calfeutrant dans les couvertures. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires!

- Allez quoi! Tu ne vas pas cacher éternellement tes petits secrets. Je suis là pour te soutenir, la moindre des choses serait que tu me fasses confiance. Dis-moi juste qui est Solf et je te fiche la paix!

- ... C'était mon frère jumeau, voilà.

- Ton jumeau?! Et où est-il maintenant?

- On avait conclu que je ne répondrais qu'à la première question.

- Mais...

- Tu me tapes sur les nerfs Greed! Tu as tendance à être lourd parfois; je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, alors j'aimerais que tu fermes ta grande gueule!

Piqué au vif, l'homonculus se dégagea de la jeune femme, sortit du lit et s'habilla.

- Je vois que tu as l'air particulièrement fatiguée, alors je vais te laisser avec ta conscience... dit Greed un peu exaspéré par l'attitude de son alchimiste.

Kimblee entendit le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre et se releva vivement sur son séant.

- Greed, attends...! s'exclama-t-elle.

Seulement, la porte s'était déjà refermée. Elle baissa la tête comme une misérable et se traita de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui passaient par la tête. Elle n'était qu'une idiote, la reine des boulettes! Tout ce que Greed voulait c'était l'aider et elle tel une andouille, elle l'envoyait balader. Finalement, elle se recoucha, elle était trop exténuée pour réfléchir à ces choses là; elle irait lui faire ses excuses un peu plus tard dans la journée - s'il daignait lui adresser la parole vu la rancune dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Ainsi, un peu plus tard dans la matinée, elle se réveilla et s'apprêta à se rendre au bar pour demander pardon à son cher ami. Un rayon de soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux de la chambre; elle les tira et put admirer l'éblouissant ciel bleu qui se présentait dehors. Peut-être cette journée ne serait-elle pas si mauvaise que ça après tout. Kimblee enfila sa veste bordeaux et s'engouffra dans le couloir; par hasard, Martel se trouvait là. Cette dernière la salua et lui demanda si tout allait bien. L'alchimiste se posa la question de savoir si c'était une demande à double sens; était-elle au courant qu'elle et Greed s'étaient disputés? Elle préféra feindre l'ignorance et répondit à la chimère qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Martel se réjouit de cette réponse positive et lui souhaita une bonne journée. Tandis qu'elle repartait dans une direction, Kimblee se rendit au bar. Il se trouvait là, assis sur le canapé entouré des deux mêmes greluches, comme à son habitude. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers lui; quant il la vit au travers de ses lunettes teintées, il releva la tête et un sourire ironique se dessina sur son visage.

- Greed, j'aimerais te parler deux secondes. dit l'écarlate d'un ton tout ce qu'il y avait de plus neutre.

- Et en quel honneur je te prie? narga l'homonculus de l'avidité qui s'amusait beaucoup à la mettre en rogne.

- ... Crétin. siffla-t-elle en l'assassinant du regard.

Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans la cuisine, de très mauvaise humeur. Les deux potiches éclatèrent de rire, mais Greed lui, ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle abandonne aussi facilement. Il se leva rapidement, bousculant au passage la blonde et la brune qui arrêtèrent de s'esclaffer pour ruminer sur le fait qu'elles valaient bien plus que cette folle. Il entra donc en trombe dans la cuisine et l'aperçut en train de se servir une tasse de thé; sauf qu'elle ne remplissait pas du tout sa tasse, mais en mettait plein sur les côtés. Greed soupira et prit la théière des mains de la jeune femme, il versa le reste du liquide opaque dans la tasse. Il la lui tendit en souriant, gentiment cette fois.

- Tiens, je crois que tu en as besoin. fit remarquer l'homonculus.

Kimblee le regarda longuement, lui et la tasse et eut pendant un instant une envie folle d'envoyer cette dernière valser pour lui apprendre à vivre. Seulement, elle se ravisa juste à temps; c'était elle qui avait commencé cette petite guerre ce matin en envoyant paître l'homonculus. Elle attrapa donc la tasse et la serra dans ses mains pour y retrouver du réconfort. Elle but quelques gorgées, puis au bout d'un moment, Greed reprit la tasse et la posa sur le meuble d'à côté. Enfin, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle fut un peu surprise par ce soudain accès de tendresse de la part de l'homonculus - qui, il n'y a pas quelques minutes se moquait ouvertement d'elle; mais cela lui fit plaisir. Elle se blottit un peu plus aux creux de son étreinte et repensa à ce qu'elle devait faire.

- Greed... Je suis désolé pour ce matin. dit-elle doucement. J'aimerais seulement que l'on évite d'aborder tout ce qui concerne mon passé.

- Comme tu voudras Kimmy. Mais, sache que si un jour tu as envie d'en parler, je serais là pour t'écouter.

- Hum. J'ai vraiment un caractère de cochon, pas vrai?

- Je dois admettre que tu es une vraie tête de mule, une maniaque déjantée et une femme plutôt dérangée, mais tu t'en sors bien. C'est peut-être ça qui me plaît tant chez toi!

- Merci pour le compliment.

- Enfin, je suppose que porter un bébé ne doit pas être facile tous les jours. Depuis un certain temps, tu es plus facilement irritable.

- Tu dois avoir raison.

- ...

- ... Greed?

- Oui?

- Tu ne m'abandonneras pas, n'est-ce pas?

- Voyons Kimmy, tu sais très bien que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi! s'exclama-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

A ces mots, elle se sentit rassurée; elle approcha son visage de celui de l'homonculus et leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un baiser langoureux. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent de cette façon qu'ils aimaient tant. Greed passa une main sous son débardeur et remonta plus haut jusqu'à sentir les bandelettes qui recouvraient la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il les arracha alors d'un geste sec; Kimblee s'en rendit compte et rompit le baiser pour repousser l'homonculus. Maintenant, sa poitrine dessinait de jolies formes sous son débardeur noir; il était quasiment impossible de ne pas remarquer ce petit changement. Elle essaya donc tant bien que mal de la cacher en serrant sa veste sur le devant. Elle jeta un regard meurtrier à Greed qui se rapprochait inexorablement de la jeune femme.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, bon sang?! s'écria-t-elle rouge de honte, de peur que quelqu'un la surprenne dans cet état.

- Détends-toi. dit l'homonculus qui était à nouveau tout proche. Il faudra bien que tu t'y fasses un jour ou l'autre à ce corps, alors autant commencer dès maintenant!

- Mais...!

- Chut! Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. reprit-il en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de l'alchimiste. Je veux pouvoir te dire tout l'amour que je te porte sans que j'aie à me cacher. Nous allons donc nous rendre ensembles dans le bar et là...

- Je vais avoir la honte de ma vie... marmonna-t-elle dépitée.

- Bien sûr que non! Raah, si tu pouvais voir le côté positif de temps en temps.

- Ah, parce que tu en vois un toi?!

- Parfaitement! Je vais enfin pouvoir être à tes côtés chaque jour!

- Je stresse à mort. C'est pire que de se rendre sur un champ de bataille alors que l'on sait pertinemment que l'on va mourir.

- Allez, je serais là, près de toi. Et si quelqu'un s'avise de te lancer des quolibets, ce quelqu'un passera un mauvais quart d'heure. Aie un peu confiance en toi, tu es une magnifique jeune femme.

Ce faisant, Greed fit glisser la veste rouge des épaules de Kimblee, dévoilant encore plus sa féminité. Il lui prit la main et l'amena jusqu'à la porte qui donnait sur le bar.

- On y va. conclut Greed sans équivoque.

L'écarlate avala difficilement sa salive, mais se résigna aux intentions de l'homonculus. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'antre remplis de chimères, l'un tenant la main de l'autre. A cet instant précis, tous les regards se rivèrent sur l'alchimiste; elle se sentait oppressée dans une telle situation, tous la regardaient comme si elle était une bête de foire. Elle détestait cette sensation de solitude face à des tas de gens qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de converser sur son passage. On pouvait dire qu'elle portait bien son surnom, son visage était plus rouge qu'un coquelicot et elle osait à peine lever les yeux, de peur de tomber sur un faciès railleur. Soudain, elle ne sentit plus la présence apaisante de Greed au creux de sa paume. Elle était seule au milieu de toutes ces chimères aux regards biézeux, tout semblait tourner autour d'elle, elle avait chaud et du mal à respirer. Que lui arrivait-il, elle qui ne connaissait plus la peur? Tout à coup, elle se ressaisit, quelqu'un lui secouait l'épaule. Elle tourna la tête et reconnut Martel, jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse de la voir.

- Ca ne va pas, Kimblee? demanda Martel quelque peu inquiète.

- Je voudrais partir d'ici, très loin d'ici... émit faiblement l'alchimiste.

Cette réponse suffit à Martel pour comprendre la détresse de la jeune femme; elle la conduisit donc dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres. Là, Kimblee se mit à respirer à pleins poumons, comme si elle était restée en apnée durant tout le temps où elle s'était tenue dans le bar.

- Martel, où est passé Greed, que je lui fasse payer. Il m'a lâchement abandonné au milieu de toutes ces chimères!

- En fait, il est allé auprès des deux greluches pour leur demander d'aller squatter un autre canapé, afin que tu puisses t'y installer en sa compagnie. raconta la chimère-serpent embarrassée.

- Ah... Flûte, j'ai encore tout faux.

- N'empêches, c'était courageux de ta part de t'amener ainsi au bar!

- Merci. Mais, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce que la autres ont pensé de moi à ce moment là.

- Ne crois pas qu'ils se sont moqués de toi, ce ne sont pas de mauvais bougres en fin de compte. Au contraire, ils avaient l'air de bien le prendre. Bon d'accord, au début ils étaient un peu étonnés, mais finalement on a tous nos petits secrets!

Greed déboula du bar avec un air effaré. Lorsqu'il n'avait plus vu sa chère et tendre, il avait commencé à paniquer, jusqu'à ce que Roa lui indiqua qu'elle était partie avec Martel, parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'air en forme. Il se précipita sur Kimblee et la prit dans ses bras avant de la bercer telle une poupée. L'alchimiste au bord de l'asphyxie - et de la crise de nerf à cause des lamentations de Greed, lui intima vivement de la relâcher sous peine de se voir exploser et ainsi repeindre les murs.

- Bordel, j'ai failli avoir une attaque! s'excalama Greed au bord des larmes. On m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien!

- Je suis en parfaite santé. coupa Kimblee. J'ai juste eu un peu la frousse...

-Ah, tu l'admets! fit Martel une pointe ironique.

- ...

- Oh, Kimmy, je m'en veux! se lamenta l'homonculus. Si j'avais su...

- Mais, moi je ne t'en veux pas, Greed. dit l'écarlate.

- Hein?

- Il semblerait que notre ex-alchimiste d'état ait fait un premier pas vers la guérison, monsieur Greed. annonça Martel.

- C'est vrai?!

- Maintenant que tout le monde au bar est au courant, ce sera plus simple pour elle de reparaître devant eux sans avoir honte de ce qu'elle est.

- C'est vrai?! répéta-t-il - en parfait crétin qu'il était - en se tournant vers Kimblee.

- Peut-être bien... répondit l'alchimiste rougissante, mais souriante.

- Tant mieux! J'avais l'intention de t'emmener en ville cet après-midi pour refaire ta garde-robe!

- Oh, mon dieu... Martel, dis-moi que tu nous accompagnes!

- Haha! Pas d'inquiétude, je veillerais à ce qu'il ne te choisisse pas de vêtements trop extravagants!

- Au fait, Greed, c'est quoi ce surnom dont tu m'as affublé ?

- Euh… Une idée à moi, juste comme ça, je trouvais ça mignon !

- Je ne dirais rien, mais je n'en pense pas moins…

C'est ainsi que par un bel après-midi ensoleillé, un homonculus, un alchimiste et une chimère se rendirent dans le centre-ville de Dublith, afin d'y trouver de quoi rhabiller Kimblee de la tête aux pieds. Une fois entré dans le magasin, l'écarlate se renfrogna plus que jamais, tandis que Greed, très enthousiaste, commença à dévaliser les étalages, alors que Martel tentait par tous les moyens de pousser la jeune femme à choisir quelques fringues. Une demi-heure plus tard, elles partirent aux cabines d'essayages; apparemment Greed voulait absolument mettre son grain de sel dans le choix des vêtements et ne lâcha pas les deux femmes d'une semelle. Il proposa plusieurs choses qui selon lui était tendance : par exemple, il leur fit le coup de la minijupe - mais vraiment mini! - ou encore du bikini. Kimblee failli s'évanouir et Martel se retint à grand peine d'éclater de rire avant de demander à son patron d'aller reposer tout cela. Un moment Martel partit fouiner dans le magasin et le grand dadet en profita pour essayer de s'introduire dans la cabine de "sa petite poupée chérie". Seulement, il servit plus de défouloir qu'autre chose; les gérants du magasin auraient du nettoyage à faire ce soir-là. Pour le coup, Greed partit bouder dans un coin. A la fin, ils avaient trouvé ce qu'il fallait pour l'écarlate; des vêtements plutôt simples mais qui la feraient passer pour une femme - Greed avait tout de même réussi à lui faire prendre une mignonne petite robe blanche sans manches, agrémentée de fleurs en tissus sur la bretelle droite. Une fois rentrés, l'homonculus voulut que Kimblee porte sur le champ sa petite robe. Bien qu'elle rechigna à la tâche, elle entreprit de se changer. Lorsqu'il la vit, Greed fondit comme neige au soleil, elle était si jolie habillée ainsi. Pour accompagner l'alchimiste, Martel s'était elle aussi affublée d'une robe. Elles allaient pouvoir rivaliser avec les deux greluches qui n'en revinrent pas lorsqu'elles s'amenèrent au bar. Plusieurs chimères ouvrirent des yeux ronds ou restèrent béats comme des poissons. Ils durent admettre qu'à elles deux, elles avaient beaucoup de caractère. Dolchatte rougit fortement en voyant s'approcher de lui; jamais il ne l'avait vu avec une robe, cela changeait de son habituel accoutrement. Il ne réussit qu'à bégayer un vague "T'estrèsbelle" que personne ne comprit. Greed lui, s'était installé aux côtés de sa chère demoiselle et essayait vainement d'écouter ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur du ventre de la jeune femme, bien qu'elle lui ait expliqué des tas de fois que le bébé n'était pas encore assez développé pour ça. Cette fin de journée se passa dans la bonne humeur générale - enfin presque, n'oublions pas nos deux pauvres greluches qui se retrouvaient sur le carreau, comme à peu près tous les autres jours qui défilèrent par la suite.

Plusieurs mois passèrent dans la plus grande tranquillité, jusqu'à ce jour fatidique.

Kimblee avait désormais une pastèque à la place du ventre si l'on reprenait la métaphore qu'avait utilisée Martel, il y a un moment déjà. Il était difficile de porter un enfant, mais cela ne la rendait pas moins énergique. Elle effectuait n'importe quelle tâche qu'on lui donnait - tant qu'on ne la prit pas pour une boniche ou qu'on lui demanda de faire la popote (elle était très mauvaise cuisinière, généralement, la moitié de ce qu'elle préparait partait en explosif; allez savoir pourquoi...). Pour le moment, elle était assise sur un fauteuil et caressait avec douceur les cheveux de son amant qui écoutait les bruits que faisait le bébé dans son ventre. Greed s'esclaffait à chaque coup de pied que donnait le petit et ça depuis longtemps déjà; il était devenu complètement gaga. Il parlait même au bébé comme si il pouvait l'entendre au travers des couches de tissus membranaires qui le recouvraient. C'était certain, ils allaient devoir surveiller de près le cas de leur patron, lorsque l'enfant serait né.

Tout était tranquille au devil's Nest, chacun s'afférait à la tâche qui lui était propre et la vie semblai suivre son cours normalement. Seulement, il y a toujours quelque chose pour venir chambouler de si paisibles instants. La chimère-lézard du nom de Bydo, arriva en trombe dans la salle principale, haletante. Greed, alarmé par cette arrivée inquiétante comme la plupart des membres du bar, stoppa son activité favorite et demanda ce qui pouvait autant effrayé la chimère.

- On nous a repéré!! s'écria Bydo. L'armée va arriver d'un instant à l'autre!

- Quoi?! s'exclama Greed. C'est impossible...

Son regard se posa sur Kimblee. Elle avait l'air tout aussi inquiète que lui.

...

**H: Et voilà, la dernière scène de l'acte 2 est enfin bouclé! Prochainement, l'acte 3 avec l'arrivée de l'armée et de pleins d'autres personnages.**

**Je mets ici des liens de ficarts que j'ai réalisé moi-même, pour que vous voyiez comment je me représente Kimblee en femme:**

**i49./u/f49/11/89/35/50/deepse10.jpg**

**i49./u/f49/11/89/35/50/ds210.jpg**


	9. Acte 3 scène 1

**Acte 3, scène 1**

Et dire que tout allait si bien jusqu'à présent. Tout le monde dans le bar restait figé, suspendu aux lèvres de leur patron attendant un ordre précis. Greed, lui, continuait de fixer la jeune femme au ventre rond. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'elle avait été à la solde de l'armée autrefois.

- Monsieur Greed! s'écria Dolchatte. Que faisons-nous?

- ... ! Tirez-vous d'ici! ordonna l'homonculus qui semblait revenir à lui. On va passer par les souterrains, ils ne doivent pas savoir que nous y avons accès.

Ce fut la débandade, les membres du Devil's Nest se ruèrent tous dans une cacophonie ahurissante vers les passage secret qu'ils se devaient d'emprunter s'ils tenaient à la vie. Cependant, quelques uns restèrent sur place. Greed n'avait pas fini d'en découdre avec ses réflexions et ses spéculations. Il voulait savoir si ce qu'il craignait était juste ou pure invention de sa part dans un moment de panique. Il se tourna de nouveau vers l'alchimiste et la prit par les épaules avec violence.

- Dis-moi... supplia Greed. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi qui nous as balancé!

- Je n'ai rien fait, je te le jure! promit Kimblee. Crois-moi, Greed! Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais cela dans un moment pareil?!

Des coups de feu retentirent à l'entrée du bar; l'armée se rapprochait à grands pas.

- Il faut que nous partions, monsieur Greed! s'exclama la chimère-chien. Et tout de suite!

- Mais, elle ne peut pas courir ainsi?! fit Martel inquiète en désignant Kimblee.

L'homonculus prit les devants et porta la jeune femme enceinte dans ses bras.

- Martel, Dolchatte! Vous partez devant! Roa, tu couvres nos arrières!

- Yes, sir!! firent les trois chimères en coeur.

Le groupe se précipita donc vers le passage qui menait aux souterrains - qui ressemblaient plus à des égoûts, soit dit en passant. Seulement, à un tournant ils tombèrent sur une équipe de soldats prêts à faire feu. Ces derniers étaient bien trop nombreux, même pour des chimères possédant des pouvoirs qui leur donnaient un réel avantage. Roa et Dolchatte fondirent quand même sur eux, tant pis s'ils étaient blessés, ils devaient avant toute chose assurer la sécurité de leur chef. Martel allait elle aussi s'élancer dans la bagarre lorsqu'elle sentit un bras la retenir. Elle se retourna et vit que Greed avait déposé Kimblee à terre et la toisait du regard.

- Je veux que vous partiez loin d'ici toutes les deux. annonça l'homonculus. Trouvez-vous une nouvelle planque et tâche de bien t'occuper d'Ophélia et du bébé.

- Que voulez-vous dire, monsieur Greed? demanda Martel bien qu'elle sache déjà la réponse.

- Je vais aller les rejoindre. J'ai bien peur que personne ne sorte de ce merdier vivant, alors j'aimerais au moins qu'il y ait deux survivantes. Filez!

- Très bien.

- Pas question! cria Kimblee folle de rage. Si on doit tous y passer, alors on ira chercher notre mort ensemble! Si tu vas te battre Greed, alors je ferais de même!

- Cesse de dire des sottises! fit l'homonculus qui hallucinait face à la prestance de la jeune femme. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques, donc tu vas m'écouter bien gentiment et tu vas t'enfuir.

- Je ne m'enfuirais pas Greed. Je ne peux pas... Je...

Aussi soudainement que possible, Greed la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort. Lui non plus ne voulait pas la quitter, mais il ne voulait pas la perdre non plus. Le mieux était qu'elle parte loin, là où personne ne pourrait lui faire de tort. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait en cet instant. Plus question d'avidité incarné, il était tout entier tourné vers elle et elle seule. Il aurait aimé que cela ne se passe pas comme cela, mais la vie est toujours injuste. Peut-être qu'il ne la reverrait jamais, peut-être qu'il mourrait; mais il voulait au moins avoir la certitude qu'elle serait en sûreté dans un futur proche. Il sentit les larmes chaudes de la demoiselle couler dans son cou et y mêla les siennes, amères.

- Je t'aime... murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa bien-aimée.

En entendant cela, Kimblee se serra encore plus contre lui, afin qu'il ne puisse pas partir, jamais. Malheureusement, un soldat armé jusqu'aux dents avait réussi à briser la défense de Dolchatte et Roa, et tentait de faire goûter aux trois personnes, le goût atroce du plomb. Greed transforma la composition de sa peau afin qu'elle devienne aussi dure que du diamant. IL s'interposa entre la balle et sa cible, puis se rua toutes griffes dehors, sur le pauvre petit militaire sans défense. Après l'avoir achevé, il ordonna une fois de plus aux jeunes femmes de se barrer d'ici en vitesse. La lutte commençait à être rude pour les deux autres chimères qu'il rejoignit au pas de course. Greed avait disparu de son champ de vision, plus rien ne la retenait; elle suivit donc Martel qui la pressait en la prenant par le bras. Elles essayèrent de courir aussi vite que Kimblee le pouvait. Mais arrivées à un croisement, d'autres soldats déboulèrent et leur barrèrent le chemin de la sortie - à croire qu'ils étaient partout à la fois. La chimère-serpent se tint devant l'alchimiste et lui demanda une faveur qui étonna tout d'abord cette dernière.

- Fais-moi sauter ce canal, qu'on en finisse!

- Quoi?!

- Je sais très bien que tu en es capable et que tu en as sacrément envie par la même occasion.

- Si je fais cela, le tunnel s'écroulera. Il y a des chances - enfin des risques - pour que...

- Ne discute pas.

- Martel, non...

- Fais-le!!

Sur la violence du ton, Kimblee réagit et claqua ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre avant de les poser à terre. L'explosion fut gigantesque et le tunnel s'effondra sur une bonne longueur. Le souffle fit déchanter l'alchimiste qui tomba dans les eaux nauséabondes s'écoulants dans les égouts. La poussière qui s'élevait à présent autour d'elle, s'infiltrait dans ses poumons, l'irritant et la forçant à tousser. Elle se releva difficilement en se tenant le ventre. Ses vêtements trempés lui collaient à la peau et l'humidité la faisait grelotter. Lorsque le nuage se dissipa, elle pu enfin apercevoir son oeuvre; le tunnel était désormais totalement bouché. Elle hurla le nom de Martel, mais seul l'écho lui répondit; elle en conclut que soit elle se trouvait de l'autre côté face aux soldats, soit elle était ensevelie sous ces tonnes de gravats. Seulement, elle ne voulait pas penser à cette éventualité macabre. Elle se rendit compte à quel point cela était étrange de sa part de penser une telle chose. Mais, elle du l'admettre, elle était quelque peu effrayée par la perspective de se retrouver toute seule à nouveau. Elle qui s'était enfin habituée à vivre avec d'autres personnes, tout partait en fumée. Elle se remit en marche en s'accoudant au mur; son ventre semblait peser des tonnes et lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Soudain, la douleur devint insupportable, elle tomba à genoux et retint un cri en se mordant la lèvre. "Oh non, merde, pas maintenant! pensa-t-elle".

Pour couronner le tout, des militaires arrivèrent et se mirent en joue; celui qui avait l'air d'être leur supérieur leva le bras pour les préparer à faire feu. Kimblee ferma les yeux, sentant sa dernière heure arriver. Finalement, elle allait rejoindre les autres plus vite que prévu, ce n'était pas plus mal d'ailleurs. Néanmoins, une forte voix grave leur intima de baisser leurs armes. Elle releva vivement la tête, ayant reconnu la voix du premier coup. Un homme gigantesque et drôlement bien baraqué avec une mèche et une moustache blonde, se dressait de toute sa haute stature devant la troupe de soldats.

- Co... Commandant Armstrong? articula-t-elle difficilement.

- Vous êtes... Non, c'est impossible! s'exclama le géant blond.

Pour lui prouver son identité, Kimblee leva ses mains afin qu'il puisse entrevoir ses tatouages.

- L'alchimiste écarlate! fit Armstrong dans un souffle.

- Quoi?! Cette femme est l'ex-alchimiste d'état emprisonné pour meurtres? demanda un soldat stupéfait par le scoop. Mais, je croyais que c'était...

- Peu importe! s'écria le sergent-chef. Commandant, notre mission est d'éliminer tous les occupants de ce bar miteux. Alors, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir vous écarter.

- Armstrong... Je vous en prie, je vais... ! reprit faiblement Kimblee.

- Nom de... ! dit l'intéressé se rendant compte soudain de ce qu'il allait se passer dans très peu de temps. Sergent-chef, continuez votre ronde, je prends toutes les responsabilités concernant cette jeune femme!

- Mais!

- C'est un ordre!

Le militaire obéit sans plus attendre, bien qu'il ait eut envie de balancer à la figure du commandant, quelques remarques bien senties. Armstrong s'activa et prit la jeune dame dans ses bras.

- Je vais essayer de vous trouver un médecin au plus vite. expliqua le géant. Vous pensez tenir le coup jusque là?

- Je crois que oui...

Ils partirent au trot vers la sortie des souterrains. Maintenant qu'elle était avec lui, elle pouvait passer sans difficulté les barrages de soldats qui ne posaient aucune question concernant la jeune femme. Auparavant, Kimblee avait toujours trouvé le commandant Armstrong trop sensible et incapable de tuer un homme, mais désormais, elle se rendait compte que ce défaut - je dirais plutôt une qualité, quoique... - allait lui sauver la vie. Ils sortirent enfin à l'air libre et se retrouvèrent submergés par une foule de soldats qui se trouvait là, en attente de quelque chose à accomplir. Le géant força le mur et reprit sa course effrénée, avant d'être arrêté par un militaire qui semblait plus gradé que lui, d'après les galons sur ses épaules. L'homme en question ressemblait à un épouvantail qui aurait tenté de se rendre plus coquet - ce qui était bien évidemment raté. Sa peau pâle et ses cheveux noirs coiffés en arrière faisaient ressortir le bleu métallique de ses yeux froids et sournois. Il afficha un air ahuri en voyant le commandant Armstrong débouler ainsi hors des égouts, alors qu'il lui avait demandé d'appréhender autant de chimères qu'il le pourrait. Au lieu de cela, il se ramenait avec une jeune femme qui paraissait être sacrément enceinte.

- Commandant, puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes là? demanda l'homme à la peau pâle d'un ton autoritaire.

- Lieutenant-colonel, cet hom... Euh, cette femme n'est autre que l'alchimiste écarlate, Solf J. Kimblee! répondit le géant pressé.

- Que... Quoi?!

- Il faut que je trouve un médecin au plus vite, elle va bientôt...

- Bon Dieu! Mais ce n'est pas possible! On est censé "nettoyer" cette ville de la vermine et vous, vous essayer au contraire de sauver des vies en bon gentleman que vous êtes?!

- Elle devrait être morte depuis des années et pourtant... Elle pourrait nous aider à comprendre ce qu'il se tramait au cinquième laboratoire à Central.

- En effet, vous marquez un point.

Leur conversation fut écourtée par les gémissements et la respiration devenue haletante, de la jeune femme. Une livraison n'allait pas tarder et il serait peut-être temps pour ces messieurs de se remuer un peu le train pour trouver un médecin, s'ils ne voulaient pas à avoir à faire cela eux-mêmes. Frank Archer - car c'était là le nom du lieutenant-colonel - donna des ordres à ses sous-fifres et rejoignit le commandant Armstrong qui avait déjà été se renseigner sur l'adresse du docteur de la ville le plus proche. Ils s'y rendirent donc précipitamment, espérant qu'il soit présent à son cabinet.

- Vous pouvez vous rhabiller. dit un homme d'un certain âge et portant une blouse blanche.

- Alors, quel est le diagnostic? demanda une femme à la coiffure extravagante.

- Oh! Vous vous portez très bien, ne vous en faîtes pas Izumi.

- Merci docteur, je vais rentrer aider mon mari.

- N'en faîtes pas trop quand même.

Tandis que Izumi Curtis, femme de boucher, se préparait à prendre congé, deux militaires et une jeune femme firent irruption dans la pièce. Le médecin et madame Curtis affichèrent un air plus étonné que jamais - avouez que ce n'est pas souvent que vous voyez un grand mec baraqué portant une femme enceinte accompagné d'un homme si pâle que l'on aurait pu croire que c'était en réalité lui qui venait consulter le médecin. Bref, le docteur reprit contenance et leur demanda ce qui les amenait, bien qu'il voyait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait.

- Cette jeune femme va accoucher!! s'écria Armstrong qui commençait sérieusement à paniquer.

- Bon sang de bonsoir! jura le docteur. Et mon infirmière qui n'est pas là aujourd'hui!

- Docteur, si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider... avança madame Curtis.

- Oui, merci Izumi! Allez chercher une bassine d'eau bouillante, des serviettes... Et aussi des vêtements propres. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous est arrivé, mais j'aimerais que vous me racontiez pourquoi cette jeune femme est trempée jusqu'aux os! reprit le médecin en s'adressant aux deux militaires.

- A la base, nous sommes en mission, nous n'avons rien à vous dire. fit Archer catégorique.

- Des égouts, nous venons des égouts! devança le commandant.

- Bon, je ne vous demanderai pas ce que vous y faisiez, mais vous avez bien fait de me le dire. Il faudra que je prévienne les moindres bactéries que l'on peut trouver dans ce genre d'endroit et qui auraient pu l'affecter. Suivez-moi!

Les deux soldats emboîtèrent le pas au docteur et le suivirent jusqu'à une pièce adjacente. Là, il demanda au géant d'allonger la jeune femme sur un lit. Par la suite, une fois que madame Curtis l'eut rejoint, il demanda aux militaires de bien vouloir sortir de la pièce.

- Mais, pourquoi doit-on sortir? fit Archer interloqué.

- Etes-vous le père? scruta le docteur.

- Euh... Non.

- Seriez-vous impudique ou suicidaire alors?

- Hein?

- Dans le premier des cas, un accouchement, c'est privé! Dans le second, je crains de vous voir défaillir à la vue de cette scène.

- Je ne vous permets pas!

- Bon, si vous voulez bien me laisser travailler en paix, j'ai un bébé à livrer!

Sur ce, il rentra dans la pièce et claqua la porte aux nez des militaires, l'un d'eux resta bouche bée face à l'outrecuidance dont avait fait preuve le médecin. La seule chose qu'ils purent entendre désormais, c'était les cris de souffrances de la jeune femme que la cloison ne pouvait atténuer.

- Ah, je vous jure, il y a des gens parfois... Ce militaire a un de ces culot! fit le médecin furieux.

- Tout est prêt docteur. annonça madame Curtis.

- Bien, merci Izumi. Cela ne vous dérangera-t-il pas?

- Je suis plus costaud que vous le croyez; je ne me suis pas proposé sans savoir ce que je faisais.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais à qui je parlais! Bon, alors c'est parti! Mettons ce bébé au monde.

- Tout se passera bien, vous verrez. dit-elle à Kimblee.

- Je l'espère... répondit l'écarlate dont les contractios devenaient insoutenables.

En disant cela, madame Curtis essayait de se rassurer tout autant que la jeune femme. Elle aussi voulait croire que tout irait bien. Elle n'avait assister qu'à un seul accouchement: le sien. Seulement, cela avait mal tourné; le bébé était mort avant même d'avoir pu inspirer une seule bouffée de l'air ambiant. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas assister de nouveau à une tel scène; elle priait donc intérieurement pour qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes.

Finalement, tout ce passa pour le mieux dans les meilleures conditions qui soient. Madame Curtis était soulagé, tout comme le docteur qui était à la fois satisfait que son travail soit accompli avec succès. Kimblee était au bout du rouleau, elle pouvait à peine lever ses bras et peinait à garder ses yeux ouverts. Le docteur tendit devant lui le bébé, mais elle voyait tellement flou qu'elle ne pu distinguer que des formes aux contours fantomatiques.

- C'est un garçon! rapporta le médecin.

Elle leva difficilement un bras en direction de l'enfant et annonça le prénom qu'elle avait choisi avec Greed.

- ... Zack...

Puis, ce fut le noir complet.


	10. Acte 3 scène 2

**Acte 3, scène 2**

La pièce était soudain redevenue calme; le médecin examinait la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui venait d'accoucher, pendant que madame Curtis lavait le nouveau-né. Une fois qu'elle eut terminée sa tâche et que le médecin se soit débarrassé de son stéthoscope, elle lui demanda si la mystérieuse demoiselle se portait bien.

- Ce n'est rien, elle s'est juste évanouie. expliqua-t-il. Mais, quand même, il est rare de tomber dans les pommes après un accouchement, je me demande ce qui a pu la perturber à ce point.

- Peut-être que les deux militaires le savent. fit madame Curtis dubitative.

- Je suis prêt à en mettre ma main au feu... Izumi, allez coucher le bébé dans la pièce à côté. Je vais aller parler à ces messieurs.

De l'autre côté de la cloison, on se remettait du choc de l'accouchement - on peut comprendre Armstrong, c'est un être d'une sensibilité inégalée, mais concernant Archer, c'était désopilant de le voir recroquevillé sur lui-même face à une chose aussi naturelle que la naissance d'un bébé. Bref, ils se sont remis et le lieutenant-colonel engagea la conversation, dévoilant un point dont n'était pas au courant le commandant.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Tucker disait donc vrai!

- A propos de quoi? demanda le géant.

- Mais de l'alchimiste écarlate bien sûr! C'est Tucker qui m'a dévoilé où s'était réfugié cette bande de chimères évadée du laboratoire numéro 5. Seulement, il m'avait aussi précisé que Kimblee se trouvait dans le lot et c'était en réalité une femme. Sur le coup je ne l'ai pas cru, mais maintenant, j'avoue que je suis bluffé.

- C'est effrayant de penser que cette femme n'est autre que cet assassin...

- Moi, je dirais plutôt que c'est incroyable!

- ...

Alors que Armstrong se trouvait mal à l'aise après avoir entendu les paroles prononcés par son supérieur, le médecin se présenta à eux, sortant de la chambre où se reposait Kimblee.

- Bien, messieurs, j'aimerais que l'on éclaircisse certains points obscurs. annonça le docteur après s'être raclé la gorge.

- Où est l'enfant? balança Archer sans plus attendre.

Le médecin tout comme Armstrong, écarquilla les yeux à cette demande pressée.

- Cela ne vous concerne pas que je sache. fit le docteur sur un ton de reproche.

- Ne haussez pas le ton avec moi, docteur. reprit Archer autoritaire. Vous pourriez bien vous retrouvez avec des ennuis sur le dos. De plus, cette affaire concerne l'armée; plus que vous ne le croyez.

- Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi?

- Cette femme est une meurtrière recherchée par l'armée.

- Ah! Qu'est-ce que vous n'irez pas chercher pour obtenir ce dont vous avez envie?!

- Je n'affabule pas. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de l'alchimiste écarlate?

- Pour sûr, c'est cet alchimiste d'état qui s'est retrouvé en taule parce qu'il avait fait des heures sup' à Ishbal! Mais quel rapport avec ma patiente?

- Votre "patiente" comme vous le dîtes, se trouve être cet alchimiste.

Le médecin partit dans un éclat de rire incontrôlable qui énerva davantage le militaire. Lorsque ses accès de fous rires s'estompèrent, le docteur lui répondit qu'il le croyait sur parole.

- Quoi?! Vous voulez dire que vous m'avez fait tourner en bourrique?! s'insurgea Archer furieux.

- J'avais remarqué les tatouages qu'elle avait dans ses mains et Izumi - qui en connaît un rayon sur l'alchimie - m'a appris qui elle était. Nous avons été étonnés, ça je peux vous l'assurer - c'est censé être un homme vous comprenez.

- Mais, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt?!

- Qui sait...

- ... Enfin, vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi cela concerne l'armée?

- Non, je ne vois pas.

- Vous le faîtes exprès ou quoi?! Etant recherchée par l'armée, il nous revient de droit de décider de son sort ainsi que celui de cet enfant!

- Je ne crois pas, monsieur, c'est à la mère de décider ce qui est le mieux pour le bébé. Peu importe ce qu'elle a fait par le passé, c'est une patiente comme une autre qui vient d'avoir un enfant. Cela s'arrête là.

- Je me fiche royalement de ce que vous pouvez penser, docteur. Vous ne pourrez pas aller à l'encontre des décisions de l'armée. Cette femme et cet enfant devront me suivre quoique vous disiez. Sinon, cela vous retombera dessus, vous pouvez en être certain!

- ... Comme vous voudrez... Mais alors, laissez au moins la jeune femme se reposer...

- Je préfère cela; je lui accorde un jour pour se remettre, pas un de plus. Donc, où se trouve l'enfant?

Le noir se dissipa, à la place une lumière aveuglante filtra au travers de ses paupières encore fermées. Elle mit une main devant ses yeux qu'elle essayait d'ouvrir. Une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé la vue, elle regarda autour d'elle; elle se trouvait dans un lit d'une chambre immaculée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là? Alors qu'elle tentait de remédier à sa mémoire décousue, un mal de crâne lui vrilla la tête. Elle referma les yeux et essaya de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Elle se souvenait distinctement du Devil's Nest ainsi que de ses membres, mais elle avait du mal avec la suite. Dolchatte qui entre et les prévient que l'armée est là, Greed qui croit que c'est elle qui a cafté. Puis, leur virée dans les égouts, sa séparation avec l'nomonculus, avec Martel... Où étaient-ils tous d'ailleurs? "Souviens-toi, nom d'une pipe! se força-t-elle". Cette douleur au ventre, Armstrong qui la sort de ce pétrin, l'arrivée de cet épouvantail au teint de spectre. Puis, le docteur et cette femme à la coiffure étrange, ils l'aident, mais à faire quoi? Tout à coup, tout lui revient, clair comme de l'eau de roche. Elle avait mis au monde son enfant voilà quelques heures, son fils. Où était-il lui aussi, pourquoi n'était-il pas à ses côtés?

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et laissa entrer le médecin, la mine grave. Kimblee tourna son regard vers lui et lui posa la question.

- Docteur, où est mon enfant? Où est Zack? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Je suis désolé... répondit-il dépité. Les deux militaires l'ont emmené. Izumi s'est interposée mais je l'ai empêchée de faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré, elle est assez malade comme ça. Vous aussi, ils vont revenir vous chercher demain, je vous renouvelle mes excuses.

- Mon bébé... Ils me l'ont enlevé...

Il lui semblait que la fatalité s'acharnait sur elle. Elle qui croyait que tous s''était déjà écroulé autour d'elle, en vérité cela n'en finirait jamais. Elle avait perdu Greed et maintenant on lui arrachait son enfant. Elle n'avait même pas pu le voir, ou le prendre dans ses bras, elle n'avait pas été assez forte et elle s'en voulait atrocement pour ça. Mais au lieu d'avoir envie de verser des larmes, la colère montait et s'insinuait en elle comme une mauvaise herbe qui prend racine et que l'on ne peut détruire. Maudits soient ces militaires! Elle jura qu'elle leur ferait payer tôt ou tard.

- Ces salauds ne s'en sortiront pas vivants... Je leur reprendrai mon enfant et par la suite, ils mourront. dit-elle tout bas tandis que ses yeux s'illuminaient d'une lueur de folie meurtrière qui est la sienne.

- Je ne sais ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire de vous, mais dans tous les cas, vous devriez vous reposer, mademoiselle. fit le médecin qui avait remarqué qu'elle commençait à s'agiter.

- Oui, je vais me reposer... Et après, je leur ferais la peau.

_Un désert sans fin, où même le souffle du vent était brûlant. Là, marchait ou plutôt luttait, une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux noirs attachés; elle ne devait pas avoir plus d'une douzaine d'années. Elle tenait dans sa main un pochon contenant des médicaments pour sa mère. Cette tempête de sable l'empêchait d'avancer correctement, mais elle devait faire au plus vite, la vie de sa mère en dépendait. Elle aperçut enfin la maison et s'y précipita. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'ébroua pour faire tomber le sable qui se trouvait partout dans ses vêtements et dans ses cheveux. Elle appela, mais seul le silence lui répondit, apparemment il n'y avait personne. Elle monta à l'étage et se rendit jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère. Elle s'imaginait déjà s'appuyer contre son gros ventre pour y trouver du réconfort après cette rude virée. Seulement, lorsqu'elle entra, ce fut pour y découvrir sa mère étendue sur le sol, agonisante. Elle lâcha le sac et les flacons en verres se brisèrent dans un fracas assourdissant. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire un pas de plus, elle était effrayée et ne pouvait même pas crier. C'était comme si tout tournait autour d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas réaliser ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux, elle ne voulait pas réaliser. Puis vint les cris._

Kimblee se réveilla en sursaut en étouffant un cri. La jeune femme se redressa dans son lit et essaya de retrouver son souffle. Son coeur battait à une vitesse hallucinante, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus eut de cauchemars. Les seules fois où elle en avait fait, Greed était là pour la rassurer, mais il n'était plus là à présent. Elle devait à nouveau faire face à sa conscience seule. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour vivre tranquillement avec Greed et son fils. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, espérant y trouver des réponses à tous ses problèmes.

- Vous avez le sommeil bien agité. dit une voix mielleuse mais froide.

- Qui est là? s'exclama-t-elle.

L'homme qui se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle, sortit de l'ombre et se présenta à elle comme étant le lieutenant-colonel Frank Archer. En comprenant que c'était un militaire, elle resta sur ses gardes, mais elle était prête à sortir ces griffes à tout moment.

- C'est vous qui m'avez enlevé mon enfant! fulmina Kimblee.

- C'est vrai, l'armée vous a enlevé la garde du gosse. Mais vous deviez vous en douter si on vous mettait le grappin dessus. Vous êtes un assassin, qui devrait être mort depuis un bout de temps si je ne m'abuse. Comment se fait-il que vous soyez toujours en vie?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais? Je n'étais rien de plus qu'un prisonnier, que voulez-vous que je sache? Demandé aux hautes instances de l'armée, elles ont certainement plus de renseignements à vous fournir!

- Bien, si vous le dîtes... Enfin, je n'étais pas venu pour cela au départ.

- Vous allez m'emmener à la potence?

- Non. Je pense que vous pouvez nous être plus utile, vivante...

- Ne comptez pas sur moi!

- Ce n'était pas une suggestion, mais un ordre. Je crois que vous serez obligé de nous obéir si vous voulez avoir la chance de voir ne serait-ce qu'une fois votre enfant. Dans un autre cas, par exemple si vous tentez de vous échapper, je serais contraint de faire en sorte qu'il disparaisse.

A ces menaces, le sang de Kimblee ne fit qu'un tour. Elle voulut lui faire exploser la cervelle pour ne plus entendre son horrible voix moqueuse, seulement, elle mettrait la vie de son bébé en danger. Et ça, ce n'était pas la solution recherchée. Elle était désemparée, piégée, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire maintenant, à part obéir à cet impudent.

- Habillez-vous, il est temps d'y aller. dit Archer.

La jeune femme se leva de son lit et prit les vêtements que l'on avait déposés pour elle. Puis, elle attendit en toisant le militaire de son regard haineux.

- Qu'attendez-vous? demanda l'homme.

- Dois-je vous rappelez que je suis une femme? fit Kimblee hargneuse. Je ne me déshabillerais pas en votre présence. Sortez!

- Et risquer que vous en profitiez pour vous échapper? Non, désolé mais il va falloir que vous vous habituiez à ma présence. Après tout, vous avez été un homme pendant plusieurs années, faîtes comme si c'était toujours le cas.

Outrée, elle se retourna vivement et présenta son dos au lieutenant-colonel. Elle ôta sa chemise de nuit et Archer put admirer le corps longiligne de l'écarlate - remarquant au passage qu'elle ne portait qu'une culotte. Il rougit violemment et détourna le regard - c'est sûrement la première fois qu'il voit une dame se dessaper devant lui, alors... L'alchimiste entreprit d'enfiler ses vêtements en quatrième vitesse. Un pantacourt sombre, une longue chemise pourpre avec des manches trois quart et des chaussures noires.

- Je suis prête.

- Hum! Bon... fit Archer qui ne s'en remettait pas. Puis-je compter sur vous pour que vous n'utilisiez pas votre alchimie? Je serais déçu de devoir passer les menottes à une si jolie femme.

- Je ne suis pas folle, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon enfant!

- C'est incroyable de voir une femme telle que vous, une meurtrière chevronnée, se soucier d'un bébé!

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire?! Ce sont mes oignons que je sache!

- Plus maintenant! Désormais vous et votre enfant êtes sous la direction de l'armée. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Archer ouvrit la porte de la chambre et laissa passer la jeune femme devant lui. Elle remercia le docteur au passage et sortit dehors. Une voiture les attendait; elle monta à la suite de l'homme aux yeux métalliques et se cala contre le siège arrière. Le moteur se mit en route et tandis qu'ils descendaient les rues à vive allure, elle regarda par la fenêtre tous ces gens qui vivaient normalement et qui n'avaient que de menus problèmes. Soudain, elle les envia, eux et leur simplicité. Si sa vie n'avait pas été aussi compliquée, elle n'aurait peut-être jamais touché à l'alchimie, elle serait déjà mariée et mère de deux ou trois enfants, elle aurait une vie monotone, mais au moins elle serait en paix. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas, elle allait devoir faire face, sans l'aide de personne. Mais, elle ferait tout pour s'en sortir et ramener son bébé.

- Alors, c'est ici chez vous? demanda Kimblee.

- En effet. répondit Archer.

Après être passés par le quartier général militaire de Dublith, Archer avait pensé qu'il serait plus judicieux de garder l'alchimiste écarlate sous la main, afin d'en soutirer le plus d'informations possibles. Seulement, ses interrogatoires n'étaient pas fructueux, elle ne savait quasiment rien sur le laboratoire numéro 5 et ne voulait pas parler de la bande du Devil's Nest. Pour ce qui est de cette bande de chimères, il était certain qu'elle en savait plus que ce qu'elle voulait bien en dire, il allait donc devoir jouer cartes sur table. Peut-être qu'en lui laissant un tant soit peu de liberté, elle accepterait au final de délier sa langue. Il avait donc choisi de ne pas la jeter en prison, mais plutôt de l'amener chez lui afin qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise; mais c'était un pari risqué, elle n'avait pas l'air emballée par le fait de se retrouver dans la même maison que ce militaire.

Kimblee s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce et regarda alentour, détaillant minutieusement chaque recoin. Ce n'était qu'un petit appartement, mais ça faisait l'affaire de son propriétaire. "C'est toujours mieux que de se retrouver en taule. positiva-t-elle". Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce qui servait à la fois de cuisine et de salon. Ne se gênant pas, elle alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil sans avoir demandé la permission au proprio. A partir de ce moment là, elle resta assise sans plus faire un seul mouvement.

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous allez passer vos journées assises dans ce fauteuil?! s'étonna Archer qui ôta le haut de son uniforme.

- Pourquoi pas? ironisa la jeune femme. Après tout, en tant que prisonnier, je ne dois rien tenter d'inconsidéré.

- Cela ne veut pas dire que vous devez rester cloîtrée ainsi! Je suis là pour vous surveiller, mais je vous accorde le droit de faire comme chez vous ici.

Perplexe, la jeune femme tourna sa tête dans la direction du militaire. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'oppresser plus que cela. Elle se tortilla un peu sur sa chaise, réfléchissant, puis lui demanda où elle allait dormir. Il haussa les épaules et lui répondit qu'elle pourrait se reposer dans sa chambre, comme si cela était tout a fait normal.

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais dormir à vos côtés?! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi pas? fit-il en utilisant l'expression de la demoiselle. Je suis chez moi, non? Et puis, vous êtes une grande criminelle, il faut donc que je vous surveille jour et nuit. Ais-je tort?

- Il est hors de question que je passe la nuit en votre compagnie, vous m'entendez?! Je préfère encore retourner au QG pour que vous m'envoyiez en prison; là-bas au moins, je serais sûre de pioncer tranquillement!

- Ne dîtes pas ça, sinon je serais tenté de le faire.

- Allez-y, qu'attendez-vous?

- Justement, puisque vous me le demandez, je refuse d'exaucer votre souhait. Vous resterez ici autant de temps qu'il sera nécessaire pour que vous me révéliez ce que je veux savoir sur ces chimères qui vous accompagnaient.

Elle ne savait plus quoi lui répondre, elle était à court d'idées. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'échapper car sinon, c'était son bébé qui en ferait les frais. Finalement, elle lui demanda où était la chambre, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore faire, c'était bien se reposer. Deux heures plus tard, Archer vint la réveiller pour qu'ils dînent ensemble; il se révéla qu'il n'était pas un mauvais cuisinier, de plus comme elle n'avait pas mangé depuis près de deux jours, elle avala tout ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette goulûment. Cela fit plaisir à l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle et qui ne toucha guère à sa propre assiette, puisqu'il ne cessait de lorgner l'alchimiste. Elle s'en rendit soudain compte et stoppa son élan, alors qu'elle attaquait une autre tournée de spaghetti. Elle planta son regard dans le sien et ses yeux lui lancèrent des éclairs.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous avez à me regarder de cette façon? demanda l'écarlate sur ses gardes.

- Déjà et d'une vous êtes en face de moi. fit Archer narquois. Et puis, vous êtes une femme plutôt jolie, comment ne pas s'attarder un instant sur la finesse de vos traits?

- Et bien regardez ailleurs! s'insurgea Kimblee qui était consternée par l'outrecuidance dont il faisait preuve.

Ce petit accès de rage lui coupa l'appétit, aussi elle lui annonça qu'elle allait se coucher et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à la réveiller lorsqu'il irait lui aussi dormir. Archer ne prêta pas attention aux menaces de la jeune femme, il était plus occupé à la suivre du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de la pièce. Décidément, cette femme l'intriguait plus qu'il ne le croyait, il était en train de tomber sous son charme sans s'en apercevoir. Plus il y pensait, plus il avait envie qu'elle lui appartint. Peu importe de qui était l'enfant, il obtiendrait la confiance de Kimblee et il pourrait enfin terminer son travail. Il saurait par n'importe quel moyen où auraient pu se réfugier les survivants de ce bar, il le saurait de la bouche de cette femme. Quitte à utiliser la force si elle n'acceptait pas de coopérer.


	11. Acte 3 scène 3

**Acte 3, scène 3**

Lorsque Kimblee se réveilla, se fut pour sentir un bras ceinturant sa taille. Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu n'était donc qu'un mauvais rêve; Greed était là, couché à ses côtés. Sa présence était réconfortante, elle se tourna de son côté et se blottit contre lui. Pourtant, quelque chose la perturba, l'homme qui se trouvait là n'avait pas la même odeur que l'homonculus. Elle ouvrit ses yeux en grands et pu constater avec horreur qui se tenait près d'elle. Effarée, elle recula tant bien que mal sur le lit et tomba finalement à la renverse sur le sol en lino. Accablée par la douleur qu'elle ressentait au derrière, elle émit un cri plaintif qui ne manqua pas de réveiller le militaire endormi. Il se redressa dans son lit et aperçu par terre la jeune femme en train de se masser l'arrière-train. Il lui présenta une mine hébétée avant de lui demander si tout allait bien.

- Mais bien sûr, tout va très bien! marmonna Kimblee de très mauvaise humeur.

- Ah, bon. fit Archer d'un ton détaché.

- Je me réveille à vos côtés en remarquant avec quelle impudence vous m'avez prise dans vos bras, je m'éclate le cul par terre... Et tout ce que vous trouvez à dire, c'est "Ah, bon"?!

- Hum! Je vous prie de m'excuser...

- Il n'empêche, je croyais pourtant vous avoir demandé de garder vos distances avec moi!

- Dois-je vous rappelez que vous n'avez pas d'ordres à me donner?

- Rien à battre! Je ne veux plus que vous vous approchiez de moi à moins d'un mètre! J'espère m'être bien faite comprendre.

Toujours aussi furieuse, elle se releva, n'attendant pas que le militaire lui réponde. Mais une fois de plus, il n'en fit rien, il préféra rester là à la regarder se diriger vers la porte - il faut avouer qu'il avait une belle vue, elle avait poser son pantacourt pour dormir. Bref, après qu'elle ait claqué la porte avec rage à l'en faire sortir de ses gonds, il se dit qu'elle était décidément très intéressante. Kimblee longea le couloir qui l'emmena au salon, elle s'allongea sur un canapé et entreprit de s'endormir de nouveau. Ce qu'elle réussit très facilement. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur la venue du militaire dans cette même pièce, néanmoins il ne fit rien de plus que la couvrir d'une couverture et s'asseoir près d'elle pour la contempler. Au bout d'un court laps de temps, il arrêta son activité et se leva pour préparer de quoi manger. L'odeur forte du café qui chauffait, réveilla la jeune femme qui grogna parce qu'elle avait encore envie de se reposer. Bon gré mal gré, elle se leva quand même, affichant une expression à en faire pâlir un mort. Elle frotta ses yeux du mieux qu'elle pu afin de se réveiller complètement - ou du moins partiellement. Archer remarqua ses difficultés et lui tendit un verre de jus d'orange.

- Tenez, prenez des vitamines, ce sera mieux que de vous pocher les yeux plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà. dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

La demoiselle regarda tour à tour l'homme en face d'elle et le verre rempli d'un liquide orangé, elle saisit ce dernier et but une gorgée. Puis, elle l'avala d'un trait, appréciant de sentir le jus frais couler au fond de son gosier. Finalement, elle lui en redemanda un autre que Archer s'empressa de lui servir. Elle le but cul sec et reposa le verre sur la table à côté d'elle.

- Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à manger, par hasard? demanda Kimblee.

- Et bien, vous ne manquez pas de toupet! s'exclama Archer décontenancé. Dès le matin vous me gueulez dessus et plus tard, vous faîtes comme si de rien n'était!

- Vous l'avez mérité!

- Enfin, je suis tout de même heureux de voir que vous avez l'air de vous sentir à l'aise ici.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fais penser cela?

- A dire vrai, ce n'est pas moi qui me trimballe à moitié à poil dans mon appartement.

-?!

Lorsque Kimblee comprit à quoi il faisait allusion, elle rougit fortement et tenta par tous les moyens de tirer sa chemise pour cacher son bassin. Elle se maudit d'avoir enlevé son pantacourt pour dormir, il avait bien dû en profiter ce vicelard! Elle courut donc dans la chambre pour récupérer et enfiler son bien. Une fois vêtue convenablement, elle revint dans la cuisine toujours rouge de honte. Le militaire se retint avec moult efforts de rire devant la jeune femme qui était déjà assez embarrassée comme ça. Avec des gestes brusques, elle s'assit sur une chaise et mit ses pieds sous la table, attendant qu'il lui propose quelque chose. Ce qu'il fit avec véhémence, trop content de se rendre compte qu'il avait marqué un point sur la jeune femme. Ils déjeunèrent ainsi tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que Kimblee pose la question qui la tracassait jour et nuit.

- Quand pourrais-je voir mon bébé?

Archer finit ce qu'il était en train de boire et la regarda droit dans les yeux, sans aucune véritable sympathie. Il semblerait que ce sujet n'était pas trop pour lui plaire.

- Si vous pouviez me fournir des informations sur les chimères qui fréquentaient ce bar, peut-être aurais-je l'occasion de vous aider. Je suis désolé, mais cette conversation ne peut pas aller que dans un sens.

A partir de cet instant, la jeune femme ne dit plus rien, elle ne toucha plus aux victuailles entreposées sur la table non plus. Elle se contenta de baisser la tête piteusement, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Elle réfléchit intensément; pourquoi voulait-il absolument avoir des renseignements sur les membres du bar? Elle croyait pourtant qu'ils avaient tous été décimés, alors pourquoi cet acharnement à vouloir lui faire cracher le morceau? Et c'est ainsi que chaque jour qui passait - pendant environ deux semaines - Archer lui posait la question à répétition. Cela en devenait lassant pour la pauvre jeune femme, elle se demandait si elle allait pouvoir encore tenir longtemps comme ça. Il y eut toutefois une journée où le militaire lui promit de ne pas lui poser la question à tout bout de champ, il l'invita pour la peine à sortir un peu dehors. Elle voulut savoir si il l'emmenait une fois de plus au QG comme il en avait l'habitude, mais il lui répondit que non. Il la conduisit jusqu'au lac dont ils firent le tour; elle apprécia beaucoup ce geste car elle n'avait plus respiré un bon air frais comme celui-ci depuis un bon bout de temps. De plus, cela lui rappelait les ballades quotidiennes qu'elle faisait avec Greed auparavant. Repenser à l'homonculus lui laissa un goût amère dans la bouche, elle aurait donné cher pour le revoir ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Archer s'aperçut de la rancoeur de la jeune femme et lui indiqua qu'il était temps de rentrer. Elle aurait voulu rester encore un peu, mais elle ne pouvait en aucun cas lui désobéir. Quand ils furent rentrés, l'homme à la peau pâle lui précisa ses projets pour la soirée.

- Ce soir, nous allons dîner au restaurant, si vous voulez bien.

- Pardon?! fit Kimblee interloquée.

- Vous m'avez bien compris, je vous emmène manger dans un restaurant de la ville.

- Ah... C'est que...

- Oh! Vous n'avez rien à vous mettre, c'est cela? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je peux régler ce petit détail.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu l'en empêcher, il partit en direction de sa chambre et en ressortit avec une grande boîte. Il la lui tendit.

- Prenez, c'est pour vous! dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

L'écarlate prit entre ses mains le présent que lui faisait Archer, se demandant ce que cela pouvait être. Elle souleva le couvercle et saisit l'étoffe, la brandissant devant elle et laissant le fond de la boîte tomber sur le sol. La robe qu'elle avait entre les mains était tout simplement somptueuse. Elle se prit à se souvenir qu'étant enfant, elle avait rêvé de pouvoir un jour porter une robe comme celle-ci. Cette dernière était immaculée, seules quelques broderies sur les contours la mettaient en relief. Le bustier ne comportait pas de bretelles et le jupon était tellement plissé qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir par où ses jambes passeraient.

- Et vous voulez que je porte ça, je suppose? fit Kimblee narquoise.

- Naturellement.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir d'exaspération, elle aurait préféré que ce soit Greed qui la voit dans de si beaux atours. Seulement, il n'était plus là, elle devait se faire une raison, mais c'était plus dur qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle remit la robe dans la boîte et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre pour se changer. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, se fut pour être applaudie par un Archer stupéfait par ce changement soudain.

- Dois-je comprendre par là, que cette robe me sied? demanda-t-elle un sourire en coin toujours accompagné de son regard assassin.

- A la perfection! répondit le militaire ravi.

Il se retourna pour prendre quelque chose dans un tiroir et demanda à l'alchimiste de se retourner. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou afin d'y déposer un collier de perles.

- Vous êtes sublime l'écarlate. dit-il après un rapide examen de la jeune femme.

- Puisque vous le dîtes... fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il lui présenta son bras qu'elle accepta après un instant de réticence. Ils se rendirent dans un restaurant assez chic et dégustèrent un repas fameux. Au début, Kimblee se sentit un peu mal à l'aise de peur qu'on ne la reconnaisse, mais tout ce passa pour le mieux. Ils parlèrent très peu et Archer ne pu détacher ses yeux une seconde de la demoiselle assise en face de lui. Elle n'y fit pas plus attention, sachant très bien que même si elle lui demandait d'arrêter de la fixer ainsi, il n'en ferait rien. Le dîner se passa sans encombres et ils finirent par rentrer à l'appartement du militaire. La jeune femme enleva le châle qui enveloppait ses épaules et le posa sur un fauteuil. Archer fit de même avec sa veste et s'approcha d'elle à pas lent pour ne pas la brusquer. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules nues, puis fit glisser les doigts de sa main droite pour venir caresser le cou frêle de la demoiselle qui se crispa.

- Que faîtes-vous? demanda-t-elle sur ses gardes.

- Détendez-vous Kimblee. murmura-t-il à son oreille. Qu'est-ce qui vous effraie?

- Pourquoi aurais-je peur?

- Vous voyez...

Il la fit se retourner et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Il frôla la joue de la jeune femme de ses doigts, puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle tenta vaguement de le repousser, mais elle finit par accepter le baiser, mais sans vraiment y répondre. Elle n'avait plus reçu de marques d'affection depuis que Greed avait disparu, et lui il faisait tout pour qu'elle se sente bien à ses côtés. Pourquoi ne pas lui permettre de se rapprocher d'elle, après tout? Peut-être qu'ainsi il l'autoriserait à voir son enfant... Seulement, Archer voulut aller plus loin, beaucoup trop loin au goût de l'alchimiste. Il avait déjà passé une main sous son jupon et la faisait remonter le long de sa jambe pour enfin flatter son bas ventre. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer plus au-delà, elle le détestait lui qui lui avait dérobé son enfant et qui avait causé la perte de celui qu'elle aimait. Il était son ennemi et elle allait lui faire savoir. Elle serra son poing et le lui envoya en pleine figure, ce qui le fit déchanter. Elle en profita pour se jeter sur lui et le rouer de coups. Cependant, il arriva à intercepter un des bras de la jeune femme et à lui rendre son coup de tout à l'heure. Elle s'étala par terre, un goût de fer s'infiltra dans sa bouche, elle attendit qu'il la prenne avec violence par le bras pour lui cracher en pleine figure le sang qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Il s'essuya du revers de la main et la gifla, mais elle redressa la tête et le toisa d'un regard empli de fureur.

- Vu que la méthode douce ne semble pas vous convenir, commença Archer qui ne souriait plus, je me vois dans l'obligation de passer à autre chose. Aux grands mots les grands moyens! Vous allez me dire tout ce que je veux savoir sur ce fichu bar et ses occupants! Et si vous vous obstinez à ne pas vouloir répondre, je ne réponds plus de mes actes.

- Bon sang, mais pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ce que je sais sur le Devil's Nest?! Je croyais que vous aviez décimé toutes ces chimères?! s'écria-t-elle. Alors pourquoi vous acharnez-vous?

- Sachez ceci: il semblerait qu'il y ait eu des survivants et nous voulons savoir où ils pourraient s'être réfugiés.

Kimblee se mit à rire, énervant plus qu'il n'en fallait le militaire.

- Cela démontre que vous êtes un piètre soldat, lieutenant-colonel Archer! s'exclama la jeune femme d'un ton railleur.

Archer se retint vivement de la frapper encore une fois.

- Vraiment, cela m'embête de devoir frapper une aussi jolie femme, tout serait plus simple si vous acceptiez de coopérer.

- Les roses ont aussi des épines, vous savez.

- Et ironique avec cela... Il y a une autre chose que vous devez savoir: nous avons eu vent qu'il n'y avait pas seulement que des chimères dans ce bar. Savez-vous ce que les rumeurs entendaient par là?

- Tout simplement qu'il y avait aussi des humains, c'est tout naturel.

Archer la gifla une nouvelle fois.

- Cessez de vous moquer de moi!

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise? fit Kimblee le regard fuyant.

- Vous saviez qu'il y avait un homonculus parmi eux! Dîtes-moi où ils peuvent être allés!

- Je n'en sais rien.

Il attrapa la jeune femme par les cheveux et la força à rejeter la tête en arrière. Il sortit le pistolet qu'il avait toujours sur lui et le présenta aux yeux de la demoiselle.

- Plus question d'être gentil avec un démon tel que vous. fit Archer démonté. Vous allez répondre à mes questions et si vous persistez à nier toute évidence, je me ferais un plaisir de cribler votre corps de plomb! Où sont les survivants?

- Je ne sais pas! fit-elle suivant des yeux le canon de l'arme se poser sur sa cuisse.

- Cet homonculus a certainement du vous le dire: comment pourra-t-on le tuer?

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, merde!!

- Vous l'aurez voulu l'écarlate...

Archer appuya sur la détente de son flingue sans aucun remords, le coup parti et la balle s'infiltra profondément dans la jambe de la jeune femme qui hurla de douleur. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de cette dernière et coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle avait eu tellement mal sur le coup, mais maintenant - bien que la douleur soit lancinante - elle n'appelait qu'à la vengeance. Si Greed était bel et bien vivant, alors elle se devait de riposter. Le militaire pointa son revolver sous la gorge de Kimblee.

- Bien, allez-vous accepter de coopérer ou bien va-t-il falloir que j'en finisse avec vous? demanda Archer la fixant de son regard glacial. Réfléchissez-y à deux fois, ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait plus sage de tout m'avouer et de pouvoir ainsi vivre, votre bébé à vos côtés? Franchement, je dois admettre que vous tuer n'était pas mon intention première, mais si vous m'y obligez... Je n'hésiterais pas!

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? demanda-t-elle moqueuse. Tuez-moi! A moins que vous n'ayez peur de le faire. De tout façon, vous n'avez jamais voulu m'emmener auprès de mon enfant, pourquoi vous croirais-je maintenant?

- Vous avez raison, j'ai menti. révéla Archer qui ne tenait plus. Je ne sais pas plus que vous où est votre enfant, après que nous l'ayons emmené au QG, le généralissime en personne l'a pris en charge. Il est parti avec pour Central.

- Que?! Vous vous êtes fichu de moi depuis le début?!

- En parti seulement! Je pense ce que j'ai dit, je ne tiens pas à vous tuer! Mais pour cela il faut que vous coopériez avec moi.

- Allez vous faire foutre!

Discrète mais rapide, elle sortit des plis de sa robe, un couteau de table qu'elle avait volé au restaurant. Elle le planta dans le flanc de l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés, il cria et lâcha son arme avant de s'effondrer au sol en se tenant le ventre. Kimblee le força à se mettre sur le dos et brandit son couteau au-dessus d'elle. La lame étincelante s'enfonça à nouveau dans l'abdomen de l'homme, la jeune femme réitéra son acte encore deux fois, puis délaissa son arme alors qu'elle se préparait à le frapper de nouveau. Le sol, sa robe, ses mains, son visage... Tout était ensanglanté. Le militaire respirait faiblement, il allait certainement bientôt mourir. Elle ne devait pas rester ici une minute de plus, les voisins avaient sans doute alerté les autorités vu le vacarme qu'ils avaient mené en se battant. Kimblee se traîna avec difficulté vers la porte d'entrée, sa jambe saignant abondamment. Elle prit son châle au passage et essaya de panser la plaie. Elle se remit de bout et poussa la porte qui la mènerait vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, elle se mit à courir en boitillant sous la pluie battante. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, mais elle s'en fichait éperdument, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était se retrouver le plus loin possible de l'endroit où elle était restée deux longues semaines. La pluie brouillait ses sens, elle ne voyait pas à trois mètres et elle commençait à avoir froid. Elle heurta quelque chose du pied et tomba face contre terre sur le sol humide et boueux. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et resta ainsi à sangloter, ses larmes se mêlant aux gouttes de pluies qui ruisselaient sur son visage. Jamais elle ne retrouverait son enfant, et encore moins Greed, c'était une fatalité et elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle continua ses pensées pessimistes, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l'aide finalement à se relever. Cette personne lui sommait de se remettre debout et d'arrêter de pleurer, que cela ne servirait à rien, que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle ramènerait les êtres qui lui étaient chers. Kimblee se ressaisit, cette bonne âme avait bien raison, elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre, ce n'était pas son genre. Franchement, pleurer comme une idiote, cela ne lui allait pas du tout. La jeune femme releva la tête et regarda qui la tenait à bout de bras en la secouant pour lui remettre les idées en place. Elle la connaissait, elle en était certaine, elle fit un effort de mémoire.

- Vous... Vous êtes Izumi Curtis?! fit Kimblee stupéfaite.

- Je vois que vous ne m'avez pas oublié. dit simplement la femme aux dreadlocks. Venez, ne restons pas ici, vous allez attrapez du mal sous cette pluie.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

H : Je m'excuse pour la qualité nullissime de ce chapitre, j'essaierais de faire mieux la prochaine fois… Une tite reviews ?


	12. Acte 4 scène 1

Acte 4, scène 1

**Acte 4, scène 1**

Poussant le battant de la porte, madame Curtis entra dans la pièce en portant une bassine d'eau, de l'alcool et des morceaux de tissus blancs. Elle salua la jeune femme qui se trouvait assise sur le lit et qui lui rendit son salut. Elle déposa tout son attirail sur la table de nuit avant de prendre une chaise et de s'asseoir aux côtés de Kimblee. Cette dernière finit sa lecture du livre que lui avait prêté la femme aux dreadlocks; elle le posa sur ses genoux. Sur la couverture on pouvait lire: "Hygiène de l'assassin".

- Comment avez-vous trouvé? demanda Izumi.

- C'était très intéressant et très instructif. avoua l'écarlate avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Je vois que vous avez l'air de mieux vous porter.

- C'est vrai. Ma jambe me fait encore mal, mais il faut que je m'en aille d'ici, je risque de vous causer des ennuis.

- Vous ne m'importunez pas plus que cela. Et vous attendrez que votre jambe soit complètement rétablie pour partir.

Izumi souleva les couvertures et entreprit de défaire l'ancien pansement sans abîmer la plaie. Elle imbiba du coton d'alcool et nettoya la blessure, Kimblee ne broncha pas - ou du moins évita-t-elle de montrer qu'elle souffrait. Puis, la simple femme au foyer la pansa et rabattit les couvertures sur les jambes de la demoiselle.

- Pourquoi faîtes-vous tout cela pour moi? demanda l'écarlate, le regard perdu dans le vide. Vous savez pourtant qui je suis.

- Je sais aussi que vous êtes une jeune femme a qui l'on a dérobé son bébé. argumenta Izumi.

- En quoi cela peut-il vous donner confiance en moi?!

La femme de boucher soupira, elle posa une main sur son ventre.

- Vous avez du remarquer que je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme. indiqua-t-elle.

- Les toux saccadées et le sang que vous crachez? Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une maladie. Je dirais plutôt que c'est ma punition.

- Votre punition?

- J'ai péché. J'ai tenté de faire revivre mon enfant qui était mort né, à l'aide de l'alchimie. Seulement, je n'ai compris qu'après qu'une transmutation humaine était impossible à réaliser, on ne peut pas faire revivre les êtres chers que nous avons perdus.

- Je vois...

Mal à l'aise, Kimblee détourna le regard pour contempler les draps blancs qui la recouvraient. Ainsi, cette femme l'aidait parce qu'elle avait elle aussi perdu son enfant. Cependant, l'écarlate avait encore une chance de pouvoir retrouver son bébé, il était toujours en vie et elle le ramènerait auprès d'elle coûte que coûte. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le tissu, elle leur ferait payer à ces salauds qui lui avaient pourri ces derniers mois de bonheur. Izumi nota sa colère et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, forçant la jeune demoiselle à la regarder.

- Votre bébé est encore en vie, ne faîtes pas la bêtise de vouloir à tout prix vous venger. Attendez d'être sûre que votre enfant soit en sûreté, si vous voulez vraiment organiser votre petite vendetta.

- ... Vous avez sans doute raison...

La femme de boucher sourit et se redressa en lui demandant au passage de bien se reposer. Elle sortit de la chambre et laissa Kimblee à ses pensées.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'elle avait été accueilli par les Curtis. Trois jours qu'elle avait quitté l'abominable compagnie de ce militaire. Elle espérait vivement qu'il soit mort celui-là, il le méritait bien. Sur les ordres d'Izumi, la jeune femme resta encore quelques jours chez elle, le temps qu'elle soit complètement rétablie. Vint le jour où Kimblee pu enfin affirmer qu'elle ne sentait plus rien, face à une Izumi encore réticente à la laisser sortir comme ça. Elle fit donc quelques pas dans la chambre sous le regard protecteur de la femme du boucher.

- Vous voyez! s'exclama l'écarlate, ravie. Je peux marcher convenablement maintenant.

- En effet... répondit Izumi qui soupira et croisa ses bras.

- ... Madame Curtis, si je reste encore un instant de plus, l'armée vous tombera dessus.

- Qu'elle vienne! Je l'attends de pieds fermes!

Kimblee s'esclaffa en voyant l'air inquisiteur qu'arborait cette simple femme au foyer - comme elle aimait tant le dire. Décidée, elle lui fit savoir qu'elle partirait dès ce soir.

- Où allez-vous aller? demanda Izumi dubitative.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, peut-être Central City. Après tout si c'est bien le généralissime qui garde mon enfant, alors il doit se trouver là-bas. Le seul problème, c'est que Central est une grande ville, j'ai bien peur qu'il y ait certaines personnes qui me reconnaissent.

- Bon, écoutez-moi bien; je ne peux pas vous laisser vous jeter dans la gueule du loup ainsi. Vous irez à Central par le train - je payerai votre billet, puis vous essayerez de prendre contact avec les frères Elrics.

- Vous voulez parler du FullMetal alchemist?

- Tout juste! Le grand frère comme le petit, étaient mes élèves il y a quelques années, si je leurs demande de vous aider ils le feront. De toute façon, ils n'auront pas le choix, ce sera leur punition pour être devenus des chiens à la botte de l'armée!

- Et bien, vous n'avez pas l'air facile en tant que Maître.

- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point...

L'alchimiste écarlate se prépara donc à partir sur le champ, car il se faisait déjà tard. Madame Curtis prévint son mari qu'elle l'accompagnait à la gare et qu'elle rentrerait aussi vite que possible. Elles marchèrent d'un bon pas dans les rues sombres de Dublith jusqu'à atteindre la gare, où le train s'apprêtait à partir. Alosr que Kimblee montait à bord du dernier wagon, Izumi la retint.

- Bonne chance. fit-elle. Lorsque vous aurez retrouvé votre enfant, passez nous voir.

- Merci.

La porte se referma sur le visage confiant de la femme du boucher qui repartit aussitôt chez elle à la boucherie. Un peu plus loin dans la pénombre, un géant avec une mèche blonde avait assisté à la scène sans faire de bruit. Quand Izumi s'en fut, il retourna lui-même sur ses pas, se jurant de ne rien dire à ses supérieurs.

Il était presque vingt-deux heures lorsqu'elle arriva à Central, elle s'était endormie dans le train et fut réveillée par l'annonce de leur entrée en gare. Elle descendit sur le quai, elle était quasiment seule, très peu de monde prenait le train à cette heure. Elle marcha donc en direction de la sortie, dévala les escaliers du parvis pour se retrouver sur l'une des plus grandes rues de la ville. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus mis les pieds à Central. Vu qu'il faisait nuit, elle aurait moins la malchance de tomber sur quelqu'un qui pourrait la reconnaître en tant que l'alchimiste écarlate. Elle se mit en route, marchant d'un pas vif sur le trottoir sous la lumière des réverbères. Quelques voitures passaient de-ci de là, mais il n'y avait plus aucun marcheur nocturne. Il se faisait tard, elle était fatiguée, elle devait à tout prix trouver un endroit où dormir avant de commencer ses recherches le lendemain. Madame Curtis lui avait prêté de quoi survivre pendant quelques jours, elle ne devrait pas trop peiner ainsi. Soudain, elle s'arrêta, elle se retourna, mais ne vit personne. Elle était pourtant sûre d'avoir senti quelqu'un derrière elle. Elle reprit sa marche avec plus de véhémence, espérant avoir rêvé, elle préférait ne pas avoir de problèmes dès maintenant. Et ça recommence, l'impression d'être suivi, pisté alors que quand elle se retournait, c'était pour voir une rue vide de monde. A croire qu'elle devenait paranoïaque... Cependant, elle resta sur ses gardes, rien n'était moins sûr.

Non loin de là, caché dans une rue sombre, un homme à la peau mâte l'observait. Il partit dans une ruelle adjacente au pas de course et se dit pour lui-même: "Lui, je ne dois en aucun cas le rater!".

Tandis qu'elle s'était remise à avancer tranquillement, persuadée que ce qu'elle avait sentit était le fruit de son imagination, un homme se tint face à elle quelques mètres plus loin, après avoir déboulé d'une autre rue. Il restait dans l'obscurité alors qu'elle se tenait tout juste dans la lumière diffusée par l'un des réverbères qui bordaient la route. Elle eut beau plisser les yeux pour mieux voir celui qui restait dissimulé, elle n'arriva qu'à distinguer sa veste jaune et son pantalon noir. Il s'adressa alors à elle.

- Tu es un alchimiste d'état, je me trompe? demanda l'inconnu avec une once de mépris dans la voix.

- Comment?! tiqua-t-elle.

- Je te reconnais, tu étais à Ishbal, on s'est rencontré là-bas.

- ... Mais qui êtes-vous?

L'homme s'avança dans la lumière, dévoilant ainsi son identité aux yeux de la jeune femme. Une peau mâte et des yeux rouges: un Ishbal. Seulement, ce qui marqua le plus Kimblee fut la cicatrice en forme de croix qu'il avait sur le front. Cette dernière, elle s'en souvenait, était son oeuvre. Elle avait fait exploser la surface de la peau de l'homme face à elle avant de lui détruire le bras droit. Pourtant, il semblait bel et bien toujours avoir son bras. Elle n'y comprenait rien, mais tout ce dont elle était sûre, c'était qu'il cherchait certainement à se venger. Il fit craquer son bras droit, ce qui interloqua encore plus la jeune femme.

- Pour tout mes frères Ishbals, tu vas périr par la main de Dieu! s'écria-t-il.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, qu'il était déjà sur elle. Elle évita de justesse les éclairs rouges qui jaillirent du bras vengeur, qui allèrent détruire le trottoir. Le voyant charger à nouveau, elle frappa dans ses mains et les posa au sol qui explosa dans un boucan assourdissant. Elle le vit s'échapper de la fumée qui s'était libérée lors de la transmutation et foncer encore vers elle. Elle transforma en bombe le mur qu'il longeait, mais il s'en sortit une fois de plus. C'est qu'il en voulait le bougre! Il ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Avec tout le raffut qu'ils faisaient à eux deux, les habitants de tout le quartier avaient du être réveillés. Plusieurs d'entre eux appelèrent les autorités d'ailleurs.

Ainsi donc, au QG de Central, c'était la débandade; on leur signalait un nouvel attentat perpétré par Scar, d'après les dires d'un témoin. Les frères Elrics qui se trouvaient justement là, se rendirent dans le bureau du lieutenant-colonel Hugues, à qui ils demandèrent de plus amples informations. Ce dernier s'activait car il devait se rendre sur les lieux pour faire cesser les hostilités. Il demanda à sa secrétaire, une demoiselle avec de grosses lunettes, de ranger les derniers dossiers pour lui - la jeune femme s'évanouit en voyant la pile de dossiers qui lui restait à classer. Enfin, il se tourna vers les deux frangins.

- Scar a encore frappé. annonça Hugues. Apparemment, il se battrait avec un alchimiste.

- Ce n'est pas nouveau ça. fit remarquer Edward. Il s'en ait toujours pris aux alchimistes d'état.

- C'est juste. Seulement, il paraîtrait que l'alchimiste en question est une femme, or je ne crois pas que nous ayons d'effectif féminin dans cette section pour l'heure.

- Effectivement...

- ... Ed! s'exclama une armure géante portant le nom d'Alphonse. Ne crois-tu pas que cela pourrait être la jeune femme que notre maître nous à demander d'aider?

- Bordel! Tu as raison, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête! Merci, monsieur Hugues! On y va, Al!

- Mais attendez, où comptez-vous aller comme ça?! Revenez, nom de... Merde!

En effet, les deux frères étaient déjà bien loin. Maes Hugues pressa donc encore plus les préparatifs pour leur sortie en pleine nuit. Il n'y avait plus que cette femme à sauver, mais aussi ces deux abrutis de frangins qui fonçaient tout le temps tête baissée dans la mouise. "Pourvu que j'arrive à temps pour éviter le massacre."

La bataille faisait rage et tous les badauds du coin arrivaient en masse pour espérer apercevoir ce qu'il se tramait dans leur quartier. Néanmoins, ils restaient à une bonne distance des combattants qui excellaient dans l'emploi de l'alchimie à un usage destructif. Chacun s'en sortait comme il pouvait et contre-attaquait aussitôt, avec toujours plus d'ardeur. Kimblee se dégagea d'un nuage de poussière qui lui brouillait la vue et se retrouva à l'air libre, formant ainsi une parfaite cible. Scar profita de cette opportunité pour l'attaquer par derrière, brandissant sa main meurtrière au-dessus de lui. Ne l'ayant pas vu venir, elle ne pu esquiver parfaitement; un pan de mur entier s'effondra sur elle. Tout ce qu'elle pu faire c'est protéger sa tête à l'aide de ses bras. Elle essaya de se dégager tant bien que mal, seulement les blessures infligées par cette attaque l'empêchaient de bouger à son aise. Lorsqu'elle fut à peu près dégagée de ce pétrin, elle s'aperçut que l'Ishbal se trouvait devant elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Elle tenta de se relever, sans succès. Non, elle ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, pas alors qu'elle avait encore une chance de retrouver son enfant. Mais alors, pourquoi ne bougeait-elle pas? Son cerveau lui incitait de courir, pourtant son corps ne répondait pas. Serait-ce la fin? Peut-être qu'en réalité, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était mourir, en finir avec cette vie insipide. Scar s'approcha et contracta son bras.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit une femme qui soit l'auteur de tels crimes. dit l'Ishbal sur un ton méprisant. Tu ne mérites pas de prier.

- Quelle idiotie que la prière! cracha l'écarlate. Je vous hais, vous les Ishbals et votre foi stupide en une entité supérieure.

- Je t'interdis de blasphémer ainsi! Tu dois mourir sur le champ, démon!

Tandis que Scar s'apprêtait à frapper l'alchimiste définitivement, une armure gigantesque s'interposa et reçut de plein fouet le bras destructeur. Cependant, cela n'eut aucun effet, Alphonse riposta par un rapide coup de pied que Scar évita très facilement. Ce dernier recula et pu entendre le son d'une transmutation non loin de là où il se trouvait; des barreaux se mirent à jaillir tout autour de lui, l'enfermant dans une cage à oiseaux. Tout près, se trouvait Edward Elric qui se relevait et faisait signe à son petit frère qu'ils avaient réussi leur coup.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas m'attraper comme ça, FullMetal? demanda Scar.

Pour approuver ses paroles, l'Ishbal fit voler sa prison en éclat. Edward afficha un air proprement atterré, pendant que son frère l'incitait à foutre le camp en vitesse. Le combat s'engagea de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci entre Scar et l'aîné des Elrics. Voyant que son frangin avait l'air d'avoir les choses bien en main, Alphonse décida de s'occuper avant tout de la jeune femme. Il l'aida à se remettre debout et engagea la conversation.

- Vous êtes bien mademoiselle Kimblee?

- En effet, je suppose que j'ai affaire à Alphonse Elric? questionna l'écarlate.

- C'est cela. Notre maître nous avait informé que vous arriveriez tard dans la soirée. Nous sommes arrivés juste à temps à ce que je vois.

- Il semblerait que oui. Je ne pensais pas me faire avoir aussi facilement.

- Cela arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs.

- ...

En entendant la dernière phrase prononcée par Al, Kimblee détourna le regard; elle avait fait plus d'erreurs qu'il ne l'imaginait. L'armure remarqua sa gêne et se demanda se qui pouvait bien la tracasser à ce point, mais il ne lui posa pas la question, préférant ne pas paraître indiscret. Tout à coup, un souffle de poussière s'abattit sur eux, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la protéger. Les deux combattants étaient revenus vers eux, Edward rejoignit son petit frère et Scar se tint à quelques mètres de là. L'ishbal point ale doigt en direction de Kimblee.

- Dîtes-moi les deux frangins, commença Scar, savez-vous au moins qui vous protégez?

- Qu'est-ce ça peut te faire?! s'exclama Ed. Notre maître nous a demandé de veiller sur elle et je suis certain qu'il y a une raison valable.

- Bande d'ignorants! Cette femme est la pire criminelle qui ait vu le jour sur cette terre. Elle a tué plus d'Ishbals que n'importe qui et elle en riait! C'est un être immonde qui n'a pas sa place dans ce monde.

Edward continua de fixer Scar pour chercher une faille dans sa défense, essayant de ne penser à ce qu'il venait de leur avouer. Alphonse quant à lui, se retourna pour regarder la jeune femme et lui demander si c'était la vérité. Kimblee lui répondit que oui. L'armure fut secouée par cette réponse annoncée sur un ton aussi neutre que possible. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Scar qui s'adressa tout particulièrement à lui, lui demandant s'il allait continuer son boulot de garde du corps auprès d'un tel monstre.

- Peut-être qu'elle a réellement fait tout ça, mais c'est aussi un être humain. argumenta Al. Personne n'a le droit de décider de la mort de quelqu'un d'autre. De plus, Ed a raison, si notre maître nous a donné l'ordre de la défendre, alors c'est qu'elle avait confiance en elle.

- Bien parlé Al! fit Ed. Nous ne te laisserons pas l'approcher et tu finiras derrière les barreaux.

- Très bien, je vais donc devoir vous tuer vous aussi. reprit Scar.

Ils allaient une fois de plus se battre, quand ils entendirent le bruit des moteurs rugissant des voitures de l'armée. Les pneus crissèrent et des soldats se mirent en position prêt à tirer au moindre signal. Maes Hugues arriva et demanda calmement à Scar d'arrêter son bastringue. L'intéressé ne fléchit pas et usa de son bras destructeur pour créer une diversion qui lui permit d'échapper une fois de plus aux militaires. Beaucoup râlèrent sur le fait qu'il était impossible à coffrer et Maes en profita pour se diriger vers les frères Elrics et leur compagne. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, il cilla en reconnaissant la personne aux côtés des deux frères.

- Bordel, mais c'est l'alchimiste écarlate?! s'exclama Hugues retirant ses lunettes pour être sûr qu'il ne biglait pas. Si je m'attendais à ça...

- Apparemment oui. dit Ed les bras croisés. J'avoue avoir du mal à croire que notre maître nous ait chargé de veiller sur une meurtrière.

- Surtout que c'est censé être un homme et qui devrait être mort depuis un bout de temps déjà. continua Hughes.

- Quoi?! s'exclamèrent en coeur les deux frangins.

Le regard des trois comparses s'abattit sur la jeune femme comme un rayon X, elle avait la nette impression qu'ils essayaient de voir au travers d'elle. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et leur annonça pourquoi elle était venue les trouver sur le conseil d'Izumi Curtis.

- Je... J'ai besoin de votre aide pour retrouver mon enfant.

- Votre enfant? s'étonna Hughes.

- L'armée me l'a enlevé juste après qu'il soit né et je ne sais pas où il se trouve...

Les deux frères ainsi que le lieutenant-colonel, se regardèrent afin de décider quelle était la meilleure décision à prendre. Ils ne comprenaient pas grand chose à cette histoire invraisemblable, mais elle avait l'air très sincère. Ils prirent un air entendu et se tournèrent de nouveau vers la jeune femme. Elle attendait leur réponse avec anxiété.

- Je pense qu'il serait mieux de discuter de tout cela ailleurs. proposa Hughes. En plus, vous avez grand besoin que l'on soigne toutes ces plaies. Il s'adressa alors à la troupe de soldats. Allez, on remballe les enfants, il n'y a plus rien à voir!

Les militaires obéirent donc sans poser de questions inutiles, tandis que Maes conduisait les deux Elrics et Kimblee vers la voiture qui les ramènerait au QG. Juste avant d'entrer dans le véhicule, la jeune femme retint l'armure par son gant.

- Alphonse, tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure? demanda Kimblee. Tu me considères vraiment comme un être humain?

- Bien sûr! répondit Al qui fut plus étonné que jamais.

- Merci...

La jeune demoiselle entra dans la voiture plantant là une armure désorientée par l'esprit insondable de cette dernière. Ce fut lorsque son aîné l'appela qu'il reprit conscience et entra à son tour, le moteur ronflant déjà, prêt à partir.

--

H: Les frères Elrics entrent dans la danse! Le bouquin que lit Kimblee au début du chapitre existe réellement, c'est le premier roman d'Amélie Nothomb, que je conseille vivement!

Voilà un autre petit ficart, en attendant les prochains qui ne sont pas fini

i49./u/f49/11/89/35/50/deepse11.jpg (ajouter au début: h t t p : / /)


	13. Acte 4 scène 2

**Acte 4, scène 2**

Dans le bureau du lieutenant-colonel Hughes, tout était silencieux. Kimblee venait de terminer le récit des derniers mois qu'elle avait passés et les quatre interlocuteurs ne pipèrent pas mot. Tous adoptèrent des attitudes différentes: Maes semblait réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre; Al baissait la tête tandis que son frère aîné, les yeux fermés, avait les bras et les jambes croisés; au fond du bureau, entourée de livres et documents en tout genres, la jeune secrétaire du nom de Scieszka arborait une étrange expression, partagée qu'elle était entre pleurer sur la funeste histoire qu'elle venait d'entendre, et frémir d'angoisse à l'idée que cette jeune femme n'était autre que ce terrible alchimiste qui aurait assassiné ses supérieurs sans raison aucune. Kimblee était anxieuse quant à l'image qu'ils pourraient se faire d'elle; pour la plupart des gens elle était le messager de la destruction, l'allégorie même de la folie. Elle ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à ce qu'ils la traitent comme un être humain à part entière. Pourtant Alphonse lui avait affirmée le contraire peu de temps auparavant.

La jeune femme à la queue de cheval releva la tête, observant l'assemblée toujours silencieuse. Elle n'osait plus dire un mot depuis qu'elle avait terminé son récit, attendant avec appréhension les réactions de ses auditeurs. Hughes enleva ses lunettes et entreprit de masser ses yeux fatigués, puis les rouvrit pour fixer Kimblee.

- Ce Archer n'y est pas allé de main morte avec vous... Vous non plus d'ailleurs. ajouta Hughes avec une pointe d'ironie. J'ai déjà entendu parler de lui, mais il était loin d'être réputé pour sa bonté.

- Est-il vrai que le patron de ce bar était un homonculus? demanda Edward dont les yeux étaient toujours clos.

- Parfaitement. Pourquoi vouloir t'assurer d'une telle chose? questionna Kimblee en retour.

- Nous avons nous aussi rencontré des homonculus. mentionna Alphonse. Ils avaient tous la particularité de se régénérer spontanément et chacun avait des pouvoirs différents. L'un d'entre eux pouvait allonger ses ongles et transpercer n'importe quoi, un autre pouvait manger tout ce qu'il voulait à volonté.

- Maintenant que j'y repense, Greed m'avait fait part un jour qu'il n'était pas le seul homonculus existant et qu'une personne - dont il m'a tu le nom - les dirigeait.

- Quelqu'un les aurait sous sa coupe? marmonna Hughes. Hum... Ils t'avaient dit qu'ils voulaient dénicher la pierre philosophale pour redevenir humain, c'est bien cela Ed?

- En effet. assura le Fullmetal. Par ailleurs, ils ont rajouté qu'ils étaient incapables de pratiquer l'alchimie, j'imagine que cette personne pourrait les aider et en contrepartie elle les a sous son commandement.

- C'est une hypothèse plausible... Mais à quoi donc lui servirait les homonculus dans ce cas?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Cet homonculus - Greed - ne vous a vraiment pas dévoilé le nom de cette personne, l'écarlate?

- Non, il m'a dit que c'était mieux pour moi que je n'en sache pas plus. répondit Kimblee. Et puis, je n'en avais pas grand-chose à faire, je n'ai pas voulu chercher plus loin.

- On n'est donc pas très avancé... Et de votre côté lieutenant-colonel, vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant sur le cinquième laboratoire et ce qui le lie aux homonculus?

- Pour l'instant je patauge. fit Hughes lassé. Il y a tellement de rumeurs et si peu de faits que je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que les homonculus ont à voir là-dedans, ce qu'il se passait dans le cinquième laboratoire était le fait de l'armée.

- Cela voudrait-il dire que les homonculus sont liés à l'armée? demanda la demoiselle aux grosses lunettes.

Tous regardèrent Scieszka avec l'air d'être médusé.

- Ce... C'était juste une théorie! s'exclama-t-elle embarrassée. Ne faîtes pas attention à ce que j'ai dit!

Et pour se faire oublier, elle repartit à l'assaut de la pile de documents que lui avait donnée Maes Hughes.

- Elle n'a pas tort. fit remarquer Kimblee.

- Il est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant un peu, cela peut paraître possible. admit Hughes. Mais, ce serait quand même énorme comme révélation.

- Je ne peux pas y croire... murmura Alphonse.

- Il n'empêche, vous vous souvenez lorsque le généralissime est venu en personne nous voir à l'hôpital après l'épisode du laboratoire? rappela Edward.

- Il nous avait conseillé de ne pas trop chercher à savoir ce qu'il pouvait y avoir derrière tout ça. dit Hughes.

- Et qu'il fallait partir du principe que tout le monde pouvait être suspect. ajouta Alphonse.

Ces dernières répliques jetèrent un blanc sur l'assemblée réunit dans le petit bureau de Hughes. Puis, ce dernier fit un geste de la main comme pour balayer toutes ces idées embrouillées qui volaient au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- Cessons de tergiverser sur ces noires théories! fit-il excédé. Il se fait tard et nous sommes tous fatigués; je propose que l'on reprenne cette conversation lorsque nous aurons trouvé quelque chose de concret.

A ces paroles, Edward bailla ouvertement et s'étira pour faire comprendre à tout le monde qu'il ne pensait qu'à rejoindre son lit.

- C'est vrai que je suis crevé moi!

- Dire que je n'ai même pas pu coucher ma petite fi-fille... se lamenta Hughes.

- Mais, et pour mademoiselle Kimblee, que fait-on? s'étonna Alphonse.

- Hum? En effet, tu as raison.

- Vous pouvez toujours me jeter en prison, après tout je suis une criminelle. ironisa la jeune femme concernée.

- Ne soyez pas si antipathique... Allez, c'est décidé, je vous emmène chez moi!

- Que... Quoi?!

- Bien sûr! Les Elrics n'ont pas de "chez soi" et la maison de ma chère secrétaire est un peu... encombrée si je puis dire. Et puis, nous avons une chambre d'amis à la maison!

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne! Je vous embarque! Je ne vais pas laisser une demoiselle qui n'a rien fait, moisir dans une geôle - ma femme m'en tiendrais rigueur. Bon on se voit demain les Elrics! Scieszka, vous terminerez ces dossiers demain matin à la première heure, allez vous reposer et reprendre des forces car vous en aurez besoin!

Sur ce, Hughes attrapa le poignet de Kimblee et la traîna de force vers la porte, tandis qu'il saluait les trois autres de sa main libre en riant à gorge déployée. Les frères Elrics ainsi que la jeune secrétaire eurent à ce moment là une pensée anodine: "On jurerait un kidnapping.".

Bien qu'il soit minuit passé, les rues de Central City étaient encore illuminées. Kimblee, la tête posée contre la vitre de la voiture dont monsieur Hughes venait tout juste de faire l'acquisition pour le plus grand bonheur de sa famille, réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire au reste de la famille Hughes pour expliquer sa présence chez eux. Elle ne pourrait aucunement cacher son identité, de toute manière les cercles alchimiques qu'elle avait de tatoués dans les paumes de ses mains la trahiraient rapidement. Comment la femme et la fille de monsieur Hughes réagiraient-elles en sachant qu'elles hébergent une folle qui prend plaisir à tuer à coups d'explosions alchimiques? La réponse s'imposait d'elle-même: elles seraient effrayées et l'éviteraient à coup sûr. Légèrement embarrassée, Kimblee tourna la tête vers Hughes et lui intima que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de ramener une assassin chez lui.

- Arrêtez de jouer les durs Kimblee. répliqua Hughes. Vous n'êtes pas aussi mauvaise que vous voulez bien le faire croire. Je ne suis pas dupe, j'ai bien vu ce qu'exprimait votre regard au moment où vous nous avez dit avoir besoin d'aide pour retrouver votre enfant.

- Je pensais plutôt à votre femme et votre fille en disant cela. Je ne risque pas d'être très bien vue...

- Si vous vous tenez à carreau, Gracia ne verra aucun inconvénient à vous laisser une seconde chance. Quant à ma petite Elysia d'amour, elle est tellement chou qu'elle vous prendra sûrement pour une nounou!

- Quel âge a-t-elle?

- Elle a déjà trois ans et demiii!!

- Elle est encore tout petite.

Au ton quelque peu triste dont avait fait usage la jeune femme, Hughes perdit son air rêveur et euphorique qui lui convient à chaque fois qu'il parle de sa fille, pour adopter un sourire réconfortant.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, fit Hughes conciliant, je vous aiderai à retrouver votre enfant.

- Merci. dit Kimblee qui fixait ses doigts se tortillant.

- Mais souriez, que diable! Ce n'est pas une dépravée que je veux ramener à la maison, et puis un sourire c'est si magnifique sur une jeune femme!

Kimblee le regarda l'air abasourdi.

- Allez, faîtes-moi un beau sourire, quoi! s'exclama Hughes. Je ne sais pas moi, pensez à des moments heureux que vous avez vécus.

Des moments heureux? Kimblee n'en avait pas eus beaucoup dans sa vie, puis lui revint en mémoire les joies qu'elle avait eues au Devil's Nest en compagnie de Greed; même les chimères commençaient à lui manquer. Comme Martel qui s'était occupée d'elle lors de sa grossesse, elles avaient bien ri ensembles, surtout lorsqu'elles maltraitaient les deux bécasses de service; elle l'avait aussi aidée à reprendre le goût de vivre en tant que jeune femme. Et Greed qui lui avait offert tout son amour, il était peut-être un peu crétin sur certains bords, mais c'est lui qui fut le premier à l'accepter telle qu'elle était, il avait réussi à faire tomber le masque de la meurtrière pour y découvrir le vrai visage de Kimblee. L'amour qu'il lui portait était réciproque, les sentiments de l'alchimiste pour l'homonculus n'étaient plus à démontrer. Elle aimerait tant que tout redevienne comme avant; ils vivraient tous dans une grande maison loin de tout, en paix, Greed serait à ses côtés pour s'occuper de leur enfant et quand il en ferait de trop, elle l'exploserait pour se défouler.

Kimblee sourit intérieurement en repensant à tous ses souvenirs heureux, mais ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle souriait aussi extérieurement.

- Et bien voilà, on y est arrivé! fit joyeusement Hughes.

La jeune femme sursauta et rougit violemment. Elle qui d'habitude ne laissait jamais transparaître ses sentiments, Hughes l'avait bien eue.

Il stoppa la voiture sur le trottoir jouxtant une maison respectable et indiqua à Kimblee qu'ils étaient arrivés à bon port. Ils descendirent tous deux de voiture et se rendirent devant le portail que Maes entreprit d'ouvrir; ils traversèrent une allée dallée menant à la porte d'entrée. Alors que monsieur Hughes s'apprêtait à actionner la poignée de la porte en bois plaqué, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur sa femme qui un semblant inquiète, poussa un soupir en le voyant sain et sauf sur le pas de la porte.

- J'étais morte d'inquiétude, on m'a rapporté que tu avais été intercepter ce terroriste Ishbal, et comme tu ne revenais pas... s'interrompit Gracia Hughes.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là maintenant! fit son mari embarrassé de l'avoir inquiété. Je compte bien vivre encore un temps pour voir ma petite fille grandir.

Gracia rassurée, sourit devant l'air grandiloquent que se donnait son mari, puis elle pencha la tête de côté afin de voir la personne qui l'accompagnait.

- Tu ne nous présentes pas mon chéri? demanda-t-elle enjouée.

- Oups! C'est vrai! Gracia voici mademoiselle... euh...

- Ophélia, enchantée. devança Kimblee qui se rendit compte un peu tard qu'elle ne s'était même pas entièrement présentée à Hughes.

- C'est cela, Ophélia Kimblee! C'est une alchimiste d'état, elle s'est fait agresser par Scar pour cette raison. Comme elle n'avait nulle part où aller, je me suis dit qu'elle pourrait prendre un peu de repos à la maison.

- Enchantée, dit poliment Gracia, sachez que vous êtes la bienvenue sous notre toit. Si nous rentrions? Nous y serons mieux pour discuter que sur le palier.

Suivant Gracia qui remontait le hall d'entrée, Kimblee entra à son tour pendant que Maes fermait la porte à doubles tours. Madame Hughes entra dans un salon plutôt vaste et bien éclairé où elle invita Kimblee à s'asseoir, ce que cette dernière fit après avoir hésité un court moment. Gracia voyant qu'elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise lui demanda si elle voulait boire quelque chose de chaud, histoire de se détendre et d'oublier les événements de la soirée. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs accepta et Gracia se rendit dans la cuisine en y entraînant son mari. Alors qu'elle faisait bouillir de l'eau, elle fit part de ses impressions concernant la jeune dame à son mari.

- Kimblee... N'est-ce pas le nom d'un alchimiste d'état justement? Celui qui aurait été jugé par le tribunal militaire pour l'assassinat de ses supérieurs?

- En effet, admit Maes, mais elle et l'homme dont tu parles ne font qu'une seule et même personne.

Gracia regarda son mari, hallucinée.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a caché sa véritable identité, continua Maes, mais elle y est très bien arrivée jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Cependant, je crois que toute cette violence dont elle a pu faire preuve n'est qu'un masque pour dissimuler quelque douloureux secret.

- ... Elle a l'air si triste et perdue.

- En fait, après qu'elle se soit évadée du cinquième laboratoire, l'armée l'a finalement retrouvée et lui a enlevé son enfant une fois qu'elle l'eut mis au monde.

- J'éviterais d'aborder ce sujet alors. finit-elle en souriant à son mari, qui se dit qu'elle était vraiment d'une grande bonté.

Dans le salon, Kimblee attendait avec appréhension le retour des Hughes, mari et femme. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'ils se trouvaient dans la cuisine, la jeune femme en était sûre, c'est d'elle dont ils parlaient et l'opinion que pourrait avoir madame Hughes lui faisait extrêmement peur. Elle n'avait jamais été traitée autrement que comme une paria, pourquoi cela changerait-il tout à coup?

Elle tortillait ses doigts lorsqu'elle remarqua une petite tête blonde qui l'observait derrière le chambranle de la porte. La petite fille sursauta et se cacha de nouveau quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait été débusqué, puis elle tenta encore une fois de regarder dans le salon et vit que la jeune femme à la queue de cheval attendait patiemment qu'elle refasse son apparition. S'apercevant que la jeune dame lui souriait, la petite fille aux couettes blondes fut moins intimidée et souhaita s'approcher. Elle s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver en face de Kimblee qui se pencha pour être à sa hauteur.

- Ainsi, c'est toi la fameuse petite Elysia. dit gentiment Kimblee.

- Mon papa vous a parlé de moi, ne s'étonna pas la petite fille, il est gentil mon papa, mais il pique.

L'alchimiste se permit un rire, cette fillette était vraiment adorable, comment ne pas tomber sous son charme?

- Mais au fait, vous êtes qui? demanda l'enfant qui faisait virevolter sa chemise de nuit bleu ciel.

- Comment dire...? commença Kimblee.

- Elysia, que fais-tu debout à cette heure-ci?

Monsieur Hughes venait de faire son entrée dans le salon, sa femme dans son sillage, et découvrit sa fille qui conversait avec Kimblee alors qu'elle aurait du être couchée. Elysia sauta au cou de son père et lui expliqua qu'elle avait entendu du bruit depuis sa chambre et qu'elle avait voulu savoir si il était bien rentré.

- Papa, c'est qui la dame aux longs cheveux noirs?

- C'est mademoiselle Kimblee. répondit-il.

- Elle va peut-être rester quelques temps avec nous, ma chérie. poursuivit Gracia.

- C'est vrai, mam'zelle? voulut savoir la petite, s'adressant à la jeune femme.

- Et bien, je... fit Kimblee désorientée.

- Mais oui! renchérit le père. Et elle pourra même s'occuper de toi si elle le souhaite.

Abasourdie par le tournant que prenaient les événements, Kimblee resta muette. Ainsi donc, les Hughes lui faisait entièrement confiance malgré qu'ils sachent qui elle était. Jamais, elle ne pourrait assez les remercier.

Elysia descendit des bras de son père et rejoignit la jeune femme, elle l'attrapa par un pan de sa chemise et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Alors, tu voudras bien jouer avec moi? s'enthousiasma la petite fille.

Kimblee s'accroupit et regarda Elysia droit dans les yeux. Dans les yeux d'un bleu céruléen de cette dernière, elle n'y vit que la joie de vivre, bref tout le bonheur que devait avoir tout enfant de son âge. Ce qui n'avait pas été son cas, c'est vers cet âge là qu'elle avait vu son père mourir et qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle avait un frère jumeau mort à sa naissance. A partir ce moment, tout avait commencé à changer autour d'elle ainsi que dans son esprit, au fil des ans elle n'était plus devenue que l'ombre d'elle-même. Après tant d'années, alors qu'elle croyait avoir enfin trouvé le bonheur, tout lui avait été ravi; Greed, Martel, les autres chimères, sa vie au Devil's Nest, et même son bébé, tout lui avait été retiré. Le sort semblait s'acharner sur elle; un vrai catharsis. Ne pourrait-elle jamais un jour vivre tranquillement comme elle le souhaite en compagnie de ceux qu'elle aime? Néanmoins, il lui semblait voir une lumière au bout de cette série de tragiques événements; elle ferait tout pour les retrouver tous. Elle avait peut-être perdu son bébé, mais cette petite fille qui se présentait à elle, l'aiderait à surmonter cette épreuve. Elysia lui apprendrait comment s'occuper d'un enfant, comment être une bonne mère; elle en était certaine désormais, elle pourrait compter sur cette famille qui l'avait acceptée malgré ses défauts.

Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle sentit toutes les émotions qu'elle avait accumulées au fil du temps qui aujourd'hui, voulait sortir au grand jour. Elle les avait tant refoulées qu'elle avait du mal maintenant à les contenir; elle se força tout de même à garder toute sa dignité. Elle prit les petites menottes de la fillette dans ses mains et releva la tête, pleine d'espoir, souriant comme jamais elle n'avait sourit auparavant.

- Bien sûr... Bien sûr que je jouerai avec toi, Elysia. affirma Kimblee.

La petite fille sourit deux fois plus, puis prit un air étonné.

- Pourquoi tu pleures mam'zelle?

- Quoi?! s'exclama la jeune femme tandis qu'elle essuyait sa joue sur laquelle une larme avait glissé. Finalement, elle s'était une fois de plus laissée aller, mais elle s'en fichait car elle savait qu'elle avait pleuré pour toute l'espérance que lui offrait cette petite fille.

Elysia s'agrippa au cou de la jeune demoiselle et la serra fort pour la réconforter en lui disant de ne pas pleurer parce que ça n'allait pas à une dame qui avait l'air aussi forte. Kimblee rit à cette réplique -elle ne savait pas si elle était réellement forte - et rendit son étreinte à la petite fille.

- "Mademoiselle Kimblee", c'est moche, fit part Elysia à l'intéressée, je t'appellerai "Kim", c'est plus joli.

- Tu as raison, cela me va à ravir!


	14. Acte 4 scène 3

**Acte 4, scène 3**

Pendant près d'un mois, Kimblee vécut chez les Hughes en étant considérée comme un membre à part entière de la famille. Elle ne remplaçait en aucun cas madame Hughes, mais elle était comme une très grande soeur pour la jeune Elysia. D'ailleurs, la petite dernière ne se lassait pas d'être, la plupart du temps, en compagnie de la jeune femme; et Kimblee n'allait pas s'en plaindre vu qu'elle adorait cette petite fille pleine de vie. Désormais, l'alchimiste ne se sentait plus aussi mal à l'aise qu'avant, elle ne rechignait plus pour sortir au grand jour; c'était même elle qui allait forcer Gracia lorsqu'il s'agissait d'emmener Elysia au parc. Dans ces cas-là, madame Hughes n'eut jamais le coeur à lui refuser une telle requête, elle était heureuse de voir que la jeune femme s'entende si bien avec sa fille et par dessus tout, qu'elle reprenne goût à la vie. Toutefois, lorsque Gracia cherchait à inciter Kimblee à aller à la rencontre d'autres personnes, l'intéressée trouvait toujours une excuse pour se défiler. Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à tisser des liens avec d'autres gens, pas avec le passé qu'elle avait; de toute manière elle avait toujours vécu seule. Malgré tout, elle aimait la sympathie que lui inspirait la famille Hughes et faisait n'importe quoi afin de leur rendre service. Cela amusait beaucoup Maes de voir cette soi-disante criminelle se démener autant pour redorer son image, au moins pour les remercier lui et sa femme de lui avoir fait confiance.

Une nuit, Kimblee se réveilla en sursaut, retenant un cri, ses yeux dorés encore remplis des images de son rêve, ou plutôt de son cauchemar. Elle passa une main sur son front pour essuyer la sueur qui y perlait et remarqua qu'il était brûlant. De la fièvre, c'était là, sans doute, la cause de son sommeil agité. Quoique, depuis le jour où elle avait laissé tomber le masque de l'alchimiste écarlate, elle était taraudée par des rêves incessant, qui reprenaient la plupart du temps des souvenirs de son passé. Un passé qu'elle croyait d'ailleurs avoir oublié et qui, pourtant, revenait à la charge pour bien peser comme un poids sur ses épaules. Ce passé qui la submergeait de nouveau lui faisait l'effet d'un couteau que l'on remue dans une plaie déjà béante. Elle se recroquevilla et ferma les yeux, tentant de faire le vide en elle. Mais vouloir oublier sa vie d'antan, c'était se renier elle-même et cela elle n'était pas certaine d'y arriver un jour. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à vivre avec cette mémoire et même la surmonter.

N'ayant aucune envie de se rendormir pour affronter à nouveau ses souvenirs, Kimblee se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Là, elle se servit un verre d'eau qu'elle but en une gorgée et se sentit requinquée. Elle traversa encore une fois le couloir qui la ramènerait à sa chambre, pour finalement tomber sur une petite tête blonde qu'elle s'étonna de voir debout à une heure pareille. Elle se baissa et prit la petite fille dans ses bras avant de retourner dans la chambre de cette dernière.

- Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais debout en pleine nuit Elysia? demanda la jeune femme.

- Je me suis levée pour aller au pot, commença la fillette, et puis je t'ai entendue te lever. Je voulais savoir ce qui t'avait réveillé.

- ... Tu aurais du retourner te coucher.

- Ton front est brûlant, dit la petite en posant sa petite main sur la tête de la jeune femme, et tu as peur. Tu as fait un cauchemar Kim?

La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants.

Kimblee ne pipa mot et borda l'enfant sous les couvertures. N'en faisant qu'à sa tête, Elysia se releva sur son séant, rabattant la couverture et le drap au pied de son lit. Enfin, elle toisa sa nounou d'un regard insistant pour bien lui spécifier qu'elle ne dormirait pas tant que l'alchimiste ne lui aurait pas révélé son problème. Kimblee soupira; à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de la fillette, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tomber des nues et d'accorder quasiment tout à celle-ci. Elle s'assit donc à côté d'elle sur le matelas et déballa un peu du contenu de son sac.

- C'est vrai, j'ai fait un rêve qui n'était pas vraiment joyeux, admit Kimblee.

- Et il racontait quoi ton rêve? demanda Elysia qui buvait chacune des paroles de l'alchimiste.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve en fait, plutôt un souvenir.

- Un souvenir? Oh, dis Kim, est-ce que tu te souviens de quand tu avais mon âge?

- Un peu, oui...

- Tu me racontes, s'il te plaît!....

- Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que mon passé soit comme une histoire que l'on raconte aux enfants.

- Juste quelques passages!

- Bon, très bien, je vais te raconter comment j'ai découvert la bibliothèque du manoir de ma mère; mais après au dodo!

- D'accord!

Elysia tira les couvertures vers elle et s'allongea dans son lit sur le côté afin de pouvoir regarder sa grande amie, qui s'installait à genoux sur la moquette.

_Une petite fille ayant tout juste six ans déambulait dans les couloirs de cette grande maison qui ne serait bientôt plus la sienne. Elle avait l'air morose car, dans quelques mois, elle partirait pour vivre avec sa mère, chez le second mari de cette dernière. Elle n'avait pas envie de partir; il y avait encore tellement de choses à découvrir dans ce manoir, elle en était certaine. Alors, depuis que l'ultimatum avait été annoncé, l'enfant était bien décidée à passer sa maison au peigne fin avant que des mains avides n'en prennent possession. Elle monta un escalier qui l'emmena au second étage qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de visiter car son père le lui avait formellement interdit tant qu'elle n'aurait pas atteint l'âge requis. La petite s'était alors souvent demandée ce que pouvait être l'"âge requis" et surtout qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir là-bas pour que son père veuille à tout prix lui cacher? Ophélia s'arrêta en haut des marches et réfléchit: avait-elle désormais l'âge requis? Peut-être que oui, ou peut-être que non; mais elle se dit que cela n'avait plus aucune espèce d'importance puisque son père n'était plus là et que la maison allait bientôt ne plus appartenir à sa mère. Dans de telles situations, le mieux était de foncer pour découvrir la chose avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne tombe dessus. Elle traversa donc un couloir sombre pour arriver devant une porte assez monumentale, qu'elle poussa pour recevoir un nuage de poussière en pleine figure. Elle toussa puis, s'essuya les yeux et découvrit un spectacle qui la ravit. Tout autour d'elle, dans une pièce semi-circumlaire, se dressaient de gigantesques étagères, toutes remplies d'immenses volumes qui semblaient dater de plusieurs décennies. La petite fille, qui adorait les livres, était émerveillée par la quantité de manuscrits qui se trouvaient là; elle en prit délicatement un au hasard, et l'ouvrit pour regarder la page où était inscrit le titre de l'ouvrage. Elle tenait entre ses mains "L'Alchimie sous toutes ses formes". Alchimie... C'était un mot insolite mais qui, pourtant, ne lui semblait pas si étranger que cela. Elle feuilleta quelques pages et découvrit toutes sortes de formules complexes et de cercles anodins, le plus souvent accompagnés d'annotations manuscrites. En réfléchissant bien, Ophélia en déduisit que ce devait être son père qui avait du marquer tout ces petits gribouillis au fusain, mais avant toute chose, elle venait de découvrir qu'elle était l'occupation de son père lorsqu'il n'était pas au travail. Elle reposa le livre à l'endroit exact où elle l'avait trouvé et dénicha un manuel qui avait l'air d'être le plus récent de tous: "Manuel élémentaire de l'alchimiste débutant". De l'alchimie pour les novices, voilà qui avait de quoi satisfaire la petite fille, elle n'avait plus de livres à lire dans sa chambre et elle aimait par dessus tout apprendre de nouvelles choses._

_Curieuse d'en savoir plus sur l'utilité de l'alchimie, elle ouvrit le volume et une feuille volante s'en échappa malencontreusement. Ophélia la ramassa et vit qu'un message était écrit dessus; elle reconnut sans mal l'écriture de son père mais ce qui l'étonna encore plus, c'était que le message lui était adressé. Son père estimait que lorsqu'elle trouverait ce feuillet, c'est qu'elle avait certainement atteint l'âge requis pour que sa curiosité soit suffisante afin de se plonger dans cet art abstrait qu'est l'alchimie. Il lui avait écrit aussi qu'elle devrait faire preuve de patience avant de tout comprendre que ce soit concernant l'alchimie ou le monde où elle vivait. Mais elle avait toute la vie devant elle et cette bibliothèque lui appartenait désormais. Parfois, elle trouverait des annotations qu'il avait marqué afin de la guider dans son apprentissage. Il serait son professeur bien qu'il soit déjà dans l'au-delà, son esprit s'accrochait à cette bibliothèque malgré tout. Il finissait sa lettre en lui demandant de prendre soin de sa mère et d'elle-même et d'être heureuses toutes les deux._

_La bouche de la petite se déforma en de multiples grimaces, mais elle n'arriva pas à retenir ses larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues rondes. Elle les essuya d'un revers de main et alla s'installer au bureau de son père et se plongea dans la lecture du manuel afin de comprendre le sens propre de l'alchimie._

_Durant les derniers mois qui la séparait de son départ de cette maison, Ophélia passa la plupart de son temps dans la bibliothèque à dévorer les ouvrages qui s'étalaient sur plusieurs rayons, et à expérimenter quelques cercles et formules alchimiques, obtenant presque tout le temps de fameux résultats. A force d'accumuler des informations et les expériences, elle se sentit plus sûre d'elle dans ce domaine passionnant qu'est l'alchimie. Elle alla même jusqu'à dévoiler à sa mère son talent qui ne manqua pas d'être surprise de découvrir que sa fille était aussi douée pour cette science, qu'elle-même n'avait jamais comprise. Elle était fière de son enfant seulement, elle dut lui faire comprendre, au grand déplaisir d'Ophélia, qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas pratiquer cet art devant son futur père. La petite ne comprenant pas en quoi l'alchimie pouvait gêner son beau-père, elle retourna prestement s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque afin d'apprendre toujours plus._

_Jusqu'à un matin pluvieux où sa mère vint la chercher, alors qu'elle s'était endormie sur un manuscrit ouvert sur le bureau de son père, pour lui annoncer que le moment était venu de partir et de dire adieu au passé qu'elles avaient vécu dans ce manoir._

Kimblee suspendit son récit pour s'apercevoir qu'Elysia dormait profondément, sa respiration étant devenue régulière. La jeune femme sourit, elle s'était laissée emballer par son histoire passée et n'avait même pas remarqué que la petite fille s'était assoupie. Mais elle remarqua que son esprit était plus apaisé, comme si raconter sa vie antérieure lui faisait quelque bien. Elle qui avait toujours été réticente lorsque Greed lui demandait de lui parler de son passé, peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait d'accepter de lever le voile. Cependant, il n'était pas encore trop tard, Greed se trouvait quelque part en Amestris bien vivant; elle espérait le revoir et alors, elle lui révélerait tout sur elle. Pour l'instant, elle devait rester tranquille et ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur sa personne.

Les paupières lourdes, Kimblee leva les yeux pour regarder l'heure sur la cadran de l'horloge en forme de chat accrochée au mur: quatre heures trente. Il ne lui restait plus que trois heures maximum pour tenter de rattraper son sommeil perdu car, dans les environs de huit heures, elle devrait réveiller Elysia pendant que sa mère préparerait le petit déjeuner.

L'après-midi, Kimblee reçut la visite du jeune Alphonse Elric. Elysia se jeta sur la gigantesque armure afin de lui demander s'il était d'accord pour jouer avec elle. Madame Hughes prit les devants et dit à sa fille qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller faire la sieste. La petite se résigna en ronchonnant et partit avec sa mère. Comme il faisait beau, Kimblee proposa à Alphonse de marcher dehors, celui-ci accepta promptement l'idée. Ils sortirent donc de la résidence des Hughes et parcoururent les rues sans émettre le moindre son. Ils atteignirent finalement un parc dont ils firent le tour bien rapidement, puis la jeune femme demanda à son compagnon s'il acceptait de s'asseoir un instant - bien qu'elle sache qu'il ne pouvait être atteint pas la fatigue. Ils s'assirent donc et ne dirent pas un mot pour autant. Tous deux se sentaient gênés: Alphonse se tortillaient les doigts car il ne pouvait pas prévoir comment réagirait l'alchimiste écarlate s'il prenait la parole, et Kimblee contemplait ses chaussures parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment l'armure la voyait. Elle pensait dur comme fer qu'il devait la prendre comme une criminelle, rien de plus ni de moins. Et puis, de quoi pourraient-ils parler, mais si Alphonse était venu à elle, c'était certainement parce qu'il avait quelque chose à lui demander. La jeune dame tourna donc son regard vers la tête de l'armure.

- Dis-moi Alphonse, commença-t-elle, pourquoi es-tu venu me rendre visite?

- Et bien... hésita-t-il. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez fait la guerre d'Ishbal...

- En effet. Je vois où tu veux en venir, tu aimerais que je te racontes ce qui c'est réellement passé là-bas.

- "Réellement"?! Que voulez-vous dire par là?

- A ce que je comprends, tu ne connais que la version officielle. Mais tout ce qu'on a pu te raconter ne s'est pas vraiment passé ainsi. La vérité est toute autre.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas encore au courant de tout, mais j'ai tout de même appris quelques petites choses. Par exemple, j'ai entendu dire que les alchimistes d'état avaient usé de pierres philosophales durant cette guerre.

- C'est juste. J'en ai eu une entre les mains.

- La légende que l'on raconte sur cette pierre est-elle vraie? Peut-elle réellement permettre de passer outre le principe de l'échange équivalent?

- Il faut que tu saches tout d'abord que les pierres dont on nous a dotés n'étaient que des prototypes imparfaits. Mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait que nos alchimies respectives soient décuplées en terme de puissance. Grâce à cela, nous avons pu mettre rapidement fin aux hostilités.

- C'est le docteur Marcoh qui vous avait fourni les pierres, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, mais en voyant à quoi avait servi toutes ses recherches, il a préféré s'enfuir.

- ... Mademoiselle Kimblee, qu'avez-vous ressenti lorsque vous avez pris la vie de tous ces gens?

Le souffle de la jeune femme s'arrêta un court instant. C'était une question plutôt déroutante de la part de ce garçon. Qu'avait-elle donc ressenti à ce moment là? De la joie, une sorte de libération. Quand elle explosait tout sur son passage, elle ne savait même presque plus qui elle était, l'instinct animal reprenait le dessus. Son corps se vidait de son esprit et alors elle n'était plus qu'une machine de guerre qui ne stopperait ses coups que lorsqu'elle serait à terre. Elle perdait toute notion de temps et d'espace, tout ce qui lui importait c'était de tuer encore et encore. Le rush. En ces temps-là, elle n'avait vécu que pour cela. Et lorsque tout s'arrêtait, quand la raison lui revenait, elle regardait le carnage autour d'elle et riait. Elle ne savait même pas exactement pourquoi elle riait dans ces moments-là; peut-être était-elle fière, ou peut-être que était-ce simplement un rire nerveux qui cachait en réalité l'horreur qu'elle éprouvait en voyant son oeuvre. Mais elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais pleurer pour quoi que ce soit et elle y était très bien arrivé... peut-être un peu trop bien même. Comment pouvait-elle expliquer cela à ce garçon? Il ne comprendrait pas. Elle était dérangée et elle le savait très bien, pas la peine que quelqu'un vienne le lui rappeler.

- On s'habitue à tout... finit-elle par dire.

- ... J'ai failli tuer quelqu'un un jour, annonça Alphonse.

- Tu te moques de moi?

- C'était un homonculus, il avait récupéré le bras et la jambe de mon frère... J'étais prêt à tout pour les lui arracher et les rendre à son détenteur véritable!

- Mais tu n'as pas eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout.

- Pas tout à fait, c'est vrai. Mais cela a bien failli arriver, sauf que mon maître s'est interposé pour m'arrêter à temps.

- Elle a bien fait. Il vaut mieux ne jamais commencer.

- Pourquoi méprisez-vous les Ishbals?

- Tu as le chic pour sauter d'une question à l'autre, mais pourquoi me demandes-tu cela?

- Je vous ai entendu crier votre haine envers les Ishbals lorsque vous vous êtes battus contre Scar.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais. Je ne savais pas que tu m'avais entendu.

- Alors pourquoi?

- Et toi, qu'en penses-tu?

- Vous tournez autour du pot.

- ... C'est une longue histoire.

- J'ai le temps et j'adore les histoires.

- Ce n'est pas une comédie humoristique, tu sais.

- Mon histoire n'est pas drôle non plus, vous savez.

Kimblee considéra l'armure avec de grands yeux écarquillés. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un lui tenir tête à ce point, et arriver à ses fins qui plus est. Greed aussi avait tout tenté pour qu'elle lui raconte sa vie, mais il n'était jamais parvenu à la faire avouer. Pourtant ce jour là, elle se sentait prête à lever le voile sur son enfance à ce jeune garçon. Elle était certaine désormais que cela soulagerait sa conscience de vider son sac une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle Kimblee, je ne dirais rien à personne, et puis, cela ne pourra vous faire que du bien de raconter ce qui vous est arrivé.

- Tu dois avoir raison, mais par où puis-je commencer...?

- Par ce qui vous semble le plus important, l'événement qui a mit le feu aux poudres.

- Haha! C'est le cas de le dire! ... Je crois me souvenir...

_Son père n'était plus et sa maison non plus désormais. Ophélia et sa mère avaient quitté leur demeure peu de temps après que cette dernière soit tombé malade. Il y a quelques mois, la mère était encore enceinte de son nouveau mari, seulement, la grossesse se passait mal. Un jour, alors qu'Ophélia avait bravé les éléments pour ramener des médicaments à sa mère, elle avait découvert le corps inanimé de celle-ci sur le carrelage froid du hall de leur manoir. La petite avait tout d'abord paniqué, puis, se raisonnant, elle avait appelé le médecin. Le diagnostic avait été fatal: la mère ne pourrait pas survivre tant que le bébé vivrait et inversement. Cela avait été dur, mais le choix s'est porté sur la survie de la mère d'Ophélia. La fillette aurait adoré avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur, mais le destin semblait s'acharner contre sa famille. Depuis ce jour, elle s'en voulait, croyant ne pas être arrivée à temps pour apporter les médicaments dont avait eu besoin sa mère. Elle croyait dur comme fer qu'elle était responsable du malheur de sa mère, mais elle n'en parla jamais à personne._

_La petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs regroupés en queue de cheval s'accrochait à sa mère, autant parce qu'elle était éplorée, que par les chaos qui secouaient la voiture qui les emmenaient tout droit vers leur nouvelle demeure. Pourquoi avaient-elles du quitter leur manoir? Ophélia pressentait qu'elle ne se plairait pas du tout dans cette maison qu'elle entrevoyait à présent au loin. Bien au chaud dans son sac à bandoulière, elle avait emmené les quelques livres les plus précieux de la bibliothèque de son père. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle allait vivre dans une autre famille qu'elle allait arrêter ses études concernant l'alchimie. Elle sentit la main de sa mère frôler sa tête avec douceur._

_- Nous sommes bientôt arrivé mon ange, annonça-t-elle. Je veux que tu te comportes comme une gentille petite fille lorsque nous serons là-bas et que tu ailles dire bonjour à ton nouveau père._

_- Je ne veux pas qu'il soit mon père, répliqua la petite, je n'en ai qu'un seul de père! De toute façon, je ne le connais pas!_

_- Tu apprendras à le connaître, nous aurons tout le temps de nous habituer à notre nouvelle vie._

_- Mais moi j'aimais bien la vie que l'on avait au manoir! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on parte? C'était pourtant notre maison._

_- C'est trop compliqué pour une petite fille de ton âge._

_- Je ne suis plus une gamine!_

_- Parles-moi sur un autre ton, veux-tu?!_

_- ... Pardon maman._

_- Non, c'est moi, je n'aurai pas du hausser le ton. Mais comprend-moi, c'est déjà bien assez difficile comme cela sans que tu en rajoutes._

_- Toutes mes excuses, je ne voulais pas te peiner._

_- Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste, Ophélia, alors je ne veux pas que l'on se dispute. D'accord?_

_- C'est d'accord._

_- Tu vas voir, je suis certaine que ce ne sera pas aussi mal que ce que tu crois. Il a un fils m'a-t-il dit, tu pourras faire connaissance avec lui et jouer à ses côtés._

_- Cela veut dire que j'aurai un frère?_

_- En quelque sorte, oui._

_- J'espère que l'on s'entendra bien lui et moi._

_Quelques semaines plus tard, deux enfants jouaient dans l'arrière-cour de leur vaste propriété._

_- Alors, tu me montres? demanda un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus._

_- Attends! répondit Ophélia sur un ton qui se voulait intransigeant. Il faut que je me prépare avant._

_Aussi, la petite fille traça un cercle parfait entourant un hexagramme sur le sol de terre sèche, auquel elle ajouta des formules alchimiques. Elle y déposa quelques ingrédients de toutes sortes qu'elle avait collecté la veille, puis elle posa ses mains sur le tracé et des éclairs bleutés apparurent autour d'elle. Le garçonnet recula d'un bon mètre, par peur d'être touché par un de ces éclairs menaçant. La transmutation s'opéra et lorsque la lumière aveuglante disparut enfin, la peluche d'un chat noir aux yeux jaunes se trouvait au centre même du cercle. Ophélia le prit dans ses mains et le tendit au garçon._

_- Tiens, fit-elle contente de son exploit, il est pour toi._

_- C'était impressionnant, fit remarquer le garçonnet qui attrapa la peluche. Mais où as-tu appris tout ça?_

_- Mon papa était un alchimiste très doué et j'ai lu les livres qu'il gardait dans sa bibliothèque._

_- Et tu as tout compris?!_

_- Bien sûr! Pourquoi cette question?_

_- En fait, la seule fois que j'ai ouvert un livre d'alchimie... j'ai très vite abandonné. Pour moi toutes ces formules compliquées c'est du petit Xingois._

_- Hahaha! Je vois le genre!_

_- Ne te moque pas de moi! C'est mon père qui aurait voulu que j'apprenne l'alchimie, mais il a finalement compris que je n'avais aucun talent pour ça. Par contre, tu ferais mieux de ne pas faire ce genre de choses devant lui._

_- Pourquoi donc?!_

_- Il dit que: "cela ne sied guère à une femme que d'user d'un art aussi noble que l'alchimie"._

_- C'est n'importe quoi!_

_- Je ne fais que rapporter ce qu'il m'a dit. Il dit aussi très souvent qu'une femme doit savoir rester à sa place. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi._

_- Moi non plus. Ton père me déçoit de plus en plus._

_- Ce n'est pas moi qui décide de son comportement._

_- Je le sais bien! Mais toi, tu as le droit de ne pas être comme lui ou comme il veut que tu sois._

_- Tu crois?_

_- Tu m'apprécieras même si je deviens une grande alchimiste, pas vrai?_

_- Je tiens beaucoup à toi aujourd'hui, pourquoi ne serait-ce plus le cas plus tard?_

_- Merci, Franck._

_Et ils s'en retournèrent dans la grande bâtisse où les attendait la mère d'Ophélia, pour les aider à faire leurs devoirs d'écoles._

_Deux ans plus tard, Ophélia voulut faire une nouvelle démonstration de ses talents d'alchimiste à sa mère et à son "frère". Seulement, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que le père de ce dernier rentra plus tôt ce jour-là et vit son acte. Tandis que les deux spectateurs applaudissaient la petite fille, celui-ci s'avança d'un pas rapide vers elle et saisit son bras avec fermeté, ce qui la fit se retourner pour tomber face à face avec un visage particulièrement mécontent. Ophélia sentit combien la rage de l'homme était grande et elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas s'en tirer comme cela. Malgré tout, elle ne détourna pas les yeux et soutint le regard furieux de son "père"._

_- Que les choses soient bien claires petite gamine écervelée, siffla-t-il, je n'accepte en aucun cas que tu uses d'alchimie devant moi ou à mon insu!_

_- Mais chéri... voulut s'interposer la mère de l'enfant._

_- Il est hors de question qu'une fillette ait la possibilité de faire de l'alchimie sous mon toit! Ici il y a des règles à respecter et elle s'y pliera qu'elle le veuille ou non!_

_- Papa! s'exclama le petit garçon. Ophélia est douée pour ça, tu pourrais la laisser continuer!_

_- Ne la ramènes pas toi! De quel droit oses-tu élever la voix devant moi?! Tu devrais plutôt avoir honte! Cette fille a juste à claquer des doigts pour activer un cercle de transmutation et toi tu n'es même pas foutu de comprendre une simple petite formule! Tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est la défendre! Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié, tu me déçois beaucoup mon fils. _

_Choqué, le garçonnet baissa piteusement la tête, ne pouvant pas supporter un instant de plus le regard inquisiteur de son père. Ce dernier consentit enfin à lâcher le bras de la petite fille, qui partit en courant se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle se jeta littéralement sur son lit et pleura à chaudes larmes. C'était si injuste. Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas le droit de faire de l'alchimie comme elle l'entendait? Et bien tant pis! Elle continuerait ses études en cachettes, malgré les menaces de son "père". Elle n'allait quand même pas se laisser faire. Il verrait ce dont elle est capable et il serait bien obligé d'accepter le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas démordre de cet art... Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait._

_La gifle tomba avec force sur la joue de la jeune fille, laissant là une marque rougeâtre et une douleur tenace. Elle retint ses larmes et redressa la tête pour toiser l'homme en face d'elle qui fulminait intérieurement._

_- Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter Ophélia? se lamenta-t-il. Une femme n'a pas à faire de l'alchimie! Concentre-toi plutôt sur des tâches qui te conviennent et va aider ta mère. Je commence vraiment à en avoir assez de te sermonner chaque jour pour la même raison!_

_- Et bien arrêtez de me surveiller et de me crier dessus par la suite, riposta Ophélia sarcastique._

_Une autre gifle vint colorer l'autre joue de la jeune fille._

_- Petite insolente! Tu n'as pas à me parler sur ce ton désobligeant, je suis ton père que tu le veuilles ou non!_

_- Arrêtez de tous le temps vouloir prendre sa place! Vous n'êtes pas lui, vous ne lui arrivez pas à la cheville!_

_- Cela suffit maintenant! Je ne veux plus t'entendre prononcer un seul mot. Tout ce que tu mérites, c'est que l'on te corrige afin de t'apprendre l'obéissance et le respect. Tu dois avoir l'habitude depuis le temps... va dans ta chambre._

_En entendant ces dernières paroles, Ophélia prit un air effaré mais résigné et retourna silencieusement dans sa chambre. En effet, elle y était habituée maintenant; cela faisait des années que son "père" la battait lorsqu'il la surprenait en train de faire de l'alchimie. Elle aurait pu se plaindre à sa mère, mais déjà et d'une elle ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir, et de deux il s'y prenait toujours lorsque sa femme était absente. Quand elle était encore petite, elle avait maintes fois été tentée de se réfugier dans les jupons de sa mère, mais elle possédait déjà un caractère bien trempé qui l'empêchait de s'abaisser à cela. Aussi, elle n'avait jamais rien révélé à qui que ce soit concernant son mal-être._

_Elle attendit patiemment, assise sur son lit, que la sentence arrive. Quelques minutes plus tard, son "père" entra dans sa chambre, armé d'une longue et fine baguette. La jeune fille déglutit difficilement et glissa de son lit pour se mettre à genoux sur le plancher. Se préparant mentalement et physiquement à ce qui allait suivre, elle s'agrippa fermement aux draps de son lit. Elle entendit le bâton siffler dans l'air, qui finalement s'abattit sur son dos. Elle serra les dents malgré la douleur atroce qui venait d'envahir tout son être._

_- Quand te décideras-tu à obéir, Ophélia? Cela fait des années que je te lacère le dos ainsi, mais la leçon ne semble pas être retenue._

_Nouveau coup qui s'abattit sur le corps tremblant de la jeune fille. Des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux, mais elle continua de se retenir ses cris._

_- Enfin quoi, Ophélia?! Tu as dix-sept ans, tu es une grande fille maintenant! Je ne devrais plus avoir à te dire ce que tu dois faire ou ce que tu ne dois pas faire._

_Et les coups se remirent à pleuvoir. Ne pouvant plus se contenir, la jeune fille hurla et sanglota sous le mal qu'on lui infligeait. Enfin, cela s'arrêta. Ophélia s'effondra sur son lit, la respiration saccadée._

_- J'espère que tu ne me désobéiras plus désormais, fit-il d'un ton lassé. Car la prochaine fois, je ne me limiterai pas à une petite correction. Ne tarde pas trop à te changer, ta mère sera bientôt rentrée._

_Et il sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui. La jeune fille se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus d'avoir à subir le jugement de cet homme qu'elle haïssait par-dessus tout. Elle donnerait cher pour le voir griller en enfer. Elle se redressa avec précaution, son dos lacéré lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à ce dernier en utilisant le large miroir de sa penderie; au travers du tissu elle put voir que certaines plaies étaient en sang. Elle poussa un profond soupir, elle allait devoir prendre un bain avant de se changer. Alors qu'elle fouillait dans ses affaires à la recherche d'une chemise propre, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle se mit à paniquer; il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on la voie dans cet état et surtout pas sa mère._

_- Euh... Un instant! s'exclama-t-elle._

_Cependant, la porte s'ouvrit quand même et laissa apparaître le jeune garçon qu'elle considérait bien plus que comme un frère. Les joues de la jeune fille rosirent de honte._

_- Mais... Que fais-tu là, Franck?! demanda-t-elle bien qu'elle se douta de ce qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici. Sors d'ici!_

_- Pas question! s'exclama-t-il. Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant, Ophélia?_

_- ... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

_- Je suis conscient du fait que tu ne veuilles pas que cela se sache, mais je ne peux pas te laisser endurer cela toute seule._

_- ... Depuis quand es-tu au courant?_

_- Quelques temps déjà. _

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié._

_- Arrête de te faire passer pour quelqu'un d'insensible! Je sais très bien que tu ne penses pas un mot de tout ce que tu dis._

_- Pourquoi es-tu venu?_

_- Je ne supportais plus de t'entendre souffrir ainsi. Laisse-moi t'aider s'il te plaît._

_Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, d'autres larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. A part sa mère, il était la seule personne sur qui elle pouvait compter. Elle passa ses bras autour du coup du jeune garçon et se blottit contre lui. Bien qu'étonné du comportement soudain d'Ophélia, il la serra dans ses bras en prenant garde de ne pas toucher ses meurtrissures._

_- Je sais que c'est te demander l'impossible, commença-t-il, mais tu devrais peut-être arrêter de faire de l'alchimie._

_Les doigts d'Ophélia se crispèrent sur les vêtements du jeune garçon._

_- Pourquoi dis-tu cela? gémit-elle. Tu ne vas quand même pas te mettre à faire comme ton père?!_

_- Je n'ai pas dit ça! Seulement, je ne peux pas m'opposer à lui... et je ne veux plus qu'il te fasse du mal._

_- Je suis désolé, j'adore faire de l'alchimie, j'en ai toujours fait. Ce n'est pas ce vieux croûton qui m'empêchera de continuer! Et tu ne pourras pas me dissuader non plus!_

_- Calme-toi, Ophélia! Si mon père te surprend encore une fois, il a juré qu'il t'enverra en pension._

_- Et bien qu'il m'y envoie, au moins j'aurai tout le loisir de faire de l'alchimie tranquillement!_

_- ... Je vois, conclue-t-il en repoussant la jeune fille. Tu dois poursuivre tes rêves._

_Ophélia se rendit soudain compte de l'énorme bêtise qu'elle venait de dire. En effet, elle souhaitait ardemment continuer ses études en alchimie, mais pas au point de laisser tomber son meilleur ami - qui était peut-être même plus qu'un ami. Elle agrippa son bras avant qu'il ne sorte de sa chambre et le força à la regarder droit dans les yeux._

_- Pardon, dit-elle. Je ne voulais pas dire ça._

_- Je tiens beaucoup à toi Ophélia._

_- Moi aussi, Franck. C'est pourquoi je ne veux pas partir en te laissant ici tout seul, et je ne veux pas laisser maman non plus. A partir de maintenant, je ne ferai plus de pratique; je me limiterai à la théorie._

_- Pense quand même à bien te cacher lorsque tu étudies tes livres._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas._

_- Bon, je te laisse mettre quelque chose de plus correct, je viens d'entendre ta mère rentrer._

_- Merci d'être là pour moi._

_Les joues du garçon s'empourprèrent et il se décida enfin à faire ce qu'il avait tenté maintes fois sans succès. Il apposa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille et l'embrassa timidement. Ophélia ne fut pas si surprise que cela: elle savait que depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, son ami était tombé amoureux d'elle. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il oserait un jour déclarer sa flamme, il avait vraiment du prendre son courage à deux mains. Aussi, pour le féliciter, elle répondit à son baiser. Lorsque leur échange fut terminé, le jeune garçon s'excusa auprès de la jeune fille, honteux d'avoir ainsi abusé de sa confiance. Elle rit et lui dit qu'elle n'avait ressenti aucune gêne. Il s'excusa encore une fois et prit la fuite, laissant là la jeune fille qui continua de rire tout en cherchant ce qu'elle pourrait bien mettre pour ce soir._

_Le lendemain, alors que les deux jeunes gens se promenaient dans la propriété, Ophélia se planta soudainement face à son ami en le jaugeant avec un regard malicieux._

_- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Ophélia? demanda le jeune garçon interloqué._

_- Nous sommes loin de la maison, constata-t-elle plus que souriante._

_- Oui et ...? _

_- Tu n'as pas envie de me dire quelque chose?_

_- Comment ça?_

_- Et bien... concernant hier soir._

_Le jeune garçon se souvint tout à coup du baiser qu'il avait donné à la jeune fille. Il rougit et détourna son regard. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer cela?!_

_- Regarde-moi dans les yeux, intervint-elle, et dis-moi ce que tu ressens pour moi._

_- Je... Je t'aime depuis le premier jour Ophélia, avoua-t-il enfin après avoir difficilement déglutit une bonne dizaine de fois._

_- Cela me fait très plaisir. Merci._

_Poussé par son instinct, le jeune garçon s'approcha un peu plus de son amie et caressa la joue de cette dernière, avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. La jeune fille répondit avec ferveur à son baiser et se blottit dans ses bras. Il la serra avec force et passa une main derrière sa nuque, rendant leur baiser encore plus intense. A cet instant, ils ne faisaient plus attention à ce qui les entourait... pas même au jardinier qui s'empressa d'aller quérir les parents - en croyant leur annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Ceux-ci arrivèrent en trombe, et lorsque le père vit la scène, il entra dans une colère noire. Il attrapa la jeune fille avec violence et la gifla à plusieurs reprises, aveuglé par la haine qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Puis, il la jeta face contre terre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la frapper de nouveau, la mère d'Ophélia hurla et retint son mari de faire du mal à la prunelle de ses yeux. _

_- Je t'en supplie, arrête! cria-t-elle. C'est mon enfant! Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste!_

_En entendant sa femme, le père sembla s'apaiser et il ne chercha plus à faire du tort à la jeune fille. Le jeune garçon s'agenouilla près d'Ophélia et l'aida à se relever. Il essuya la terre et les larmes qui parsemaient son joli visage et l'embrassa sur les deux joues._

_- Ecarte-toi d'elle Frank! siffla son père._

_- Non, répondit le fils en serrant plus fort la jeune fille contre lui._

_Le père s'avança de quelques pas et les sépara avec brutalité; tandis qu'il tenait fermement son fils par le col, il envoya Ophélia au loin, que sa mère réceptionna. Cette dernière berça tendrement sa fille afin de calmer ses sanglots prononcés. Le père regarda la jeune fille avec dégoût et prononça sa sentence:_

_- Je ne veux plus la voir dans les parages à partir de demain._

_- Quoi?! fit la mère affligée._

_- Tu m'as bien comprise, je veux que tu l'envoies le plus loin possible de cette maison dans laquelle elle n'a pas sa place. Cette petite dévergondée n'avait pas à souiller mon fils!_

_- Papa, non! s'écria le jeune garçon. Ce n'est pas elle qui a commencé, ce... C'est moi qui lui ai avoué que je l'aimais!_

_- Mon fils, il est hors de question que tu t'accoquines avec cette petit peste irrespectueuse! Dès demain, elle s'en ira et tu l'oublieras bien vite. Rentrons maintenant et je ne veux plus entendre parler de cet incident._

_Le père traîna donc le fils réticent à l'idée d'être séparé de sa chère et tendre. Ophélia et sa mère restèrent encore un temps dehors, afin de profiter des derniers moments qu'elles passeraient ensembles._

_A l'aube, Ophélia prit place à côté de sa mère dans une voiture tirée par deux chevaux. Les portes claquèrent et elle sursauta. Elle aurait aimé dire au revoir à son ami, mais son père l'en avait certainement empêché. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix crier son nom. Elle se pencha à la fenêtre et le vit dévaler les escaliers du parvis à toute allure. Il eut le temps de la rejoindre et grimpa sur la marche extérieure. Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans les yeux dorés de la jeune fille et l'embrassa une dernière fois... avant que son père n'intervienne pour les interrompre et ordonner au cocher de s'en aller._

_- Ne m'oublie pas, Ophélia! cria le jeune garçon tandis que la voiture s'éloignait._

_- C'est promis! hurla-t-elle._

_Sa vue s'embrouillait et des larmes ne tardèrent pas à s'échapper de ses yeux et à s'envoler dans le vent. Elle rentra sa tête dans le compartiment et laissa ses pleurs la submerger. Sa mère la prit dans ses bras et la réconforta._

_- Je suis sûre que tout ira mieux avec le temps, dit-elle avec douceur._

_- Maman... sanglota Ophélia. Tu m'avais déjà dit que tout se passerait bien en partant de chez nous et finalement... tout est allé au plus mal. Comment pourrait-ce être mieux par la suite?!_

_- ..._

_Sa fille n'avait pas tort; elle lui avait promis qu'elle se plairait dans sa nouvelle famille et en réalité, cela n'a été qu'un désastre. Elle s'en voulait que sa fille ait autant souffert durant toutes ces années. Ne sachant plus que dire, elle resserra son étreinte autour du corps de son enfant, espérant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas trop pour toutes les erreurs qu'elle avait commises._

_Après un arrêt dans un petit village où deux autres passagers prirent place dans la voiture, cette dernière traversa une route mal entretenue, le long de laquelle trônaient quelques bosquets. Ophélia avait enfin cessé ses pleurs et sa mère discutait tranquillement avec le couple de personnes âgées assis en face d'elles._

_Soudain, une violente secousse se fit ressentir. La voiture accéléra et des coups de feu se firent entendre. Le cocher hurlait à ses chevaux d'aller plus vite et les passagers, effrayés, se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait se tramer dehors. Ophélia serra fortement sa mère, sentant qu'un malheur allait arriver. La voiture cahota et finalement dévia de sa trajectoire; ses roues entrèrent dans le fossé, ce qui la fit chuter et rouler sur le tertre adjacent. La jeune fille sentit sa tête heurter violemment une des fenêtres du compartiment et après, ce ne fut plus qu'un trou noir._

_Elle émergea lentement, son crâne la faisant atrocement souffrir. Tout en se forçant à ouvrir les yeux, elle tenta de se relever sur son séant. Elle n'y parvint qu'à moitié. Ses sens semblaient revenir petit à petit; même si sa vue était encore floue, elle entendait des gens hurler et des coups de feu retentir autour d'elle. Elle vit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle; sa vue revenait et elle put détailler la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle. La surplombant de toute sa hauteur, un homme à la peau mâte la tenait en respect avec son fusil pointé droit sur la jeune fille. Ce ne fut pas l'arme à feu qui surprit tout d'abord celle-ci, mais plutôt les deux yeux rouges flamboyant que l'homme dardait sur elle. Ophélia frémit. Elle n'avait jamais connu qu'une seule Ishbale dans sa vie: la dame de compagnie de sa mère, qui était repartie dans son pays après leurs départ du manoir. C'était une personne douce et compréhensive. Ophélia se demanda alors pourquoi des parents de leur dame de compagnie étaient aussi violents avec eux. La jeune fille tourna un peu la tête et sursauta lorsqu'elle aperçut un autre Ishbal tirer sur le couple de personnes âgées, sans défense. Elle les vit s'écrouler sur la terre sèche quasiment sans un bruit. Tout à coup, elle se mit à respirer par saccades: où était donc passée sa mère? L'avaient-ils tuée elle aussi? Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle sentit des larmes s'écouler sur ses joues. Elle fixa de nouveau l'Ishbal qui la toisait de son regard de feu._

_- Pourquoi... pourquoi faîtes-vous cela? demanda-t-elle toujours aussi choquée._

_L'Ishbal n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre. Ophélia vit un filet de sang sortir de sa bouche, avant qu'il ne s'écrase face contre terre, un couteau à papier enfoncé entre les deux omoplates._

_- Je... Je vous interdis de toucher à un seul cheveu de ma fille, fit une voix hésitante et apeurée._

_La jeune fille reconnut sa mère debout devant elle, le teint livide. Elle devait être sous le choc après l'embardée qu'ils avaient faite et le fait qu'elle venait de tuer un homme. Ophélia voulut se lever pour serrer sa mère dans ses bras, heureuse qu'elle était de la voir vivante, seulement ses jambes ne semblaient plus lui obéir. Elle ne put que trembler. Sa mère souhaita se pencher vers sa fille pour la réconforter, mais un nouveau tir se fit entendre. Les yeux d'Ophélia s'écarquillèrent tandis que des gouttelettes de sang atterrissaient sur son visage et sur le haut de sa robe. Sa mère tomba sur les genoux, une plaie en sang en plein milieu du ventre. La jeune fille réagit enfin et soutint le corps de sa mère qui allait s'effondrer._

_- ... Ma-maman? appela-t-elle angoissée._

_- Va-t-en, émit faiblement la mère._

_- Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas te laisser toute seule. Je ne veux pas être toute seule!_

_- Je t'en prie, sauve-toi... ma chérie._

_- Je n'y arrive pas..._

_- SAUVE-TOI!!_

_Saisie par l'intensité et l'émotion qui émanait de la voix de sa mère, Ophélia se leva sur ses jambes et se mit à courir le plus vite possible, en ne regardant surtout pas derrière elle. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle courut, ni combien de mètres elle parcourut. Son pied heurta une racine d'un arbre et elle s'étala sur un lit de feuilles mortes. Elle ne se releva pas, n'en ayant plus la force, et s'évanouit peu de temps après._

_Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, se fut pour remarquer que la nuit était tombée. Ophélia se releva avec difficulté et regarda autour d'elle, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là. Tout à coup, sa mémoire des événements récents la submergea: elle revit ces Ishbals tuer les passagers et sa mère. Elle se leva précipitamment, un peu trop même car elle tituba, son crâne lui faisant souffrir le martyr. Elle essuya d'un revers de main le sang qui lui coulait sur le visage et repartit en sens inverse. Elle voulait s'assurer des faits; revoir de ses propres yeux le massacre qui avait été engendré quelques heures plus tôt._

_Après une demi-heure de marche difficile, elle atteignit le chemin de terre qui aurait du l'amener elle et sa mère en lieu sûr. Les chevaux morts étaient toujours attelés à la voiture qu'ils tiraient il y a encore quelques temps. Plus loin, elle vit les corps du cocher et du couple de personnes âgées; mais son coeur se mit à battre à tout rompre lorsqu'elle aperçut sa mère étendue sur le sol. Elle s'agenouilla doucement près d'elle et posa une main sur la sienne. Celle-ci était gelée, elle était certainement morte depuis pas mal de temps. Ophélia passa lentement sa main dans les cheveux de sa mère comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle était petite. Ce simple geste avait le pouvoir de la réconforter habituellement. Seulement aujourd'hui, cela n'eut aucun effet. La jeune fille s'allongea à côté de sa mère et sanglota. Elle aurait tant aimé avoir la force de faire quelque chose, mais elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir eu peur à ce moment là. Maintenant qu'elle était seule, qu'allait-elle faire? Réfléchir lui vrillait le crâne, aussi elle se laissa aller contre le corps froid et sans vie de sa mère et s'enfonça profondément dans des ténèbres dont elle n'était pas certaine de ressortir._

_Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était dans cet hôpital d'East City, ville la plus proche de l'endroit où s'était déroulé le meurtre de sa mère. Ophélia frémit lorsqu'on lui annonça que son "père" viendrait bientôt la chercher. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas retourner là-bas, surtout si sa mère n'était plus là. De plus, il lui semblait qu'un intense désir de vengeance naissait au fond de son coeur; elle voulait faire payer à ceux qui avaient eu l'audace de tuer l'être qui lui était le plus cher en ce monde. Elle était guérie depuis bien longtemps, elle s'en était réchappée avec un faible traumatisme crânien, pas de quoi s'affoler donc. C'est pourquoi, le soir, elle se faufila discrètement hors de l'hôpital pour s'enfoncer dans les rues sombres de la ville._

_Alors qu'elle réfléchissait aux solutions qui se présentaient à elle pour se sortir du pétrin dans lequel elle était fourrée, un mendiant s'agrippa subitement à ses vêtements, la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna vivement et put détailler le vieil homme décharné qui s'accrochait à sa chemise. Une peau mâte et des yeux rouges, ce ne pouvait donc être qu'un Ishbal pensa la jeune fille. Le regard de celle-ci s'assombrit et devint même menaçant à bien des égards. Elle se dégagea avec violence et toisa l'Ishbal de haut. En cernant ce regard, ce dernier ne se sentit, tout à coup, plus en sécurité... et il avait bien raison. Il voulut s'échapper mais elle le rattrapa vivement à la gorge qu'elle serra avec force. Le vieil Ishbal tremblant écouta ce que Ophélia était en train de murmurer:_

_- Elle était ma seule famille et vous me l'avez prise. Jamais je ne pourrais vous pardonner pareille chose. Et moi qui pensais que le peuple Ishbal était opprimé... j'avais tort! Pourquoi avez-vous tué ma mère, elle n'avait rien fait de mal?! C'est dégueulasse. Toutefois, vous avez commis une erreur: celle de me laisser en vie!_

_En prononçant cette dernière phrase, le regard d'Ophélia se fit encore plus dur et elle serra plus fort sur sa prise, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau décharnée du vieil Ishbal qui ne comprenait décidément pas ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal à cette pauvre gamine. Il était effrayé par le comportement déterminé et meurtrier dont faisait preuve la jeune fille, néanmoins, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et ne chercha même pas à se débattre, il ne fit que prier Ishbala de l'accueillir en son sein, sentant sa fin arriver. Du sang s'écoula des plaies et il commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air. _

_Dans une illumination, Ophélia recueillit le sang de l'homme avec les doigts de sa main libre et traça un cercle complexe sur le front de celui-ci. Elle plongea ses yeux dorés, qui n'appelaient qu'à la vengeance, dans ceux rouges de l'Ishbal, qui s'était fait à l'idée de mourir._

_- Allez en enfer, dit-elle simplement._

_Le cercle de transmutation s'activa et elle envoya le corps valser un peu plus loin. Avant même qu'il ne touche le sol il explosa dans une gerbe de sang écarlate. Elle se détourna du spectacle qu'offrait les restes éparpillés de l'homme et repartit au travers des rues, ne sachant pas vers quel destin mèneraient ses pas._

Kimblee soupira. Finalement, cela lui avait fait du bien de parler de tout cela. Bien qu'elle ait fini son histoire, Alphonse ne prononça pas un mot. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui pour déceler sa réaction, avant de se rappeler qu'une armure n'avait pas la possibilité d'exprimer une quelconque émotion. Il lui fallait attendre que le jeune garçon se mette à parler pour savoir ce qu'il pensait de ce qu'elle lui avait raconté.

- Tu dois me trouver odieuse, tenta l'écarlate.

- Pas du tout, affirma Alphonse dans un sursaut. Vous agissez par vengeance... un peu comme Scar.

- Ce n'est plus de la vengeance désormais. J'ai appris à me complaire de la mort de mes adversaires, c'est cela qui fait de moi l'alchimiste dérangé que je suis.

L'armure resta silencieuse une minute.

- Vous n'avez pas eu une enfance que l'on pourrait qualifier d'heureuse.

- Chercherais-tu à justifier mes actes, Alphonse?

- C'est-à-dire...

- Je n'en ai jamais cherché la raison, alors ne te force pas. Cela ne me dérange pas que l'on me voie comme une timbrée.

- Vous n'êtes pas folle.

- C'est ton opinion, mais ce n'est pas celle de la majorité.

- Peut-être, mais vous ne pouvez pas nier le fait que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien quand vous le voulez.

- Tu penses réellement ce que tu dis?

- J'ai vu comment vous vous comportiez chez les Hughes. Elysia vous adore. Et vous éprouvez les mêmes sentiments, je me trompe?

- C'est vrai, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir retrouvé la famille que j'avais perdue.

- Vous voyez. J'ai rencontré des gens bien plus mauvais que vous.

- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de très tolérant, Alphonse. Je n'oublierai pas ce que tu m'as dit.

- Je suis content de vous voir soulagée, mais c'est plutôt à moi de vous faire des remerciements pour les infos que vous m'avez données.

- Je n'ai pas pu te donner grand chose...

- C'est déjà pas mal.

Tous deux se levèrent et se préparèrent à prendre congé l'un de l'autre.

- Au fait, s'exclama Alphonse, avez-vous revu votre ami d'enfance?

- Et bien, non... enfin...

Kimblee hésita, il lui semblait que quelque chose de floue lui revenait en mémoire.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, mademoiselle Kimblee?

Tout à coup, la jeune femme se souvint.

- Tout va bien! Il faut juste que j'aille voir monsieur Hughes. Rentre bien Alphonse, j'espère que l'on se reverra.

- Moi aussi, au revoir mademoiselle.

Et elle s'empressa de sortir du parc pour arpenter les villes. Elle courait presque tellement elle était surexcitée.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle soit sûre de ce à quoi elle pensait; un coup d'oeil dans les registres de recensement des militaires et elle aurait sa réponse. Mais pour cela, il lui fallait trouvé Hughes. Lui seul pourrait lui permettre de fouiller ainsi dans les archives de l'armée.

Elle arriva au quartier général de Central et demanda à l'accueil où elle pourrait trouver le lieutenant-colonel Hughes. Après quelques temps, on lui indiqua qu'il se trouvait dans la salle des archives.

"Parfait!" pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant à pas vif vers la bibliothèque privée de l'armée.

Elle poussa le battant et entra dans la pièce qui était étrangement sombre. Seul un candélabre émettait une mince lumière, qui éclaira des taches inhabituelles sur le sol et quelques meubles; des taches de sang. Des feuilles traînaient partout et une table était renversée. Apparemment, il y avait eu bagarre ici. Cependant, il n'y avait aucune trace de Hughes.

"Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ici?"

Kimblee reprit le chemin en sens inverse et suivit les petites gouttelettes de sang qui parsemaient les couloirs, et qu'elle n'avait pas décelées en arrivant. A un endroit, les traces semblaient continuer tout droit tout en tournant à gauche. Il avait du revenir sur ces pas. Mais d'où venait-il? Difficile à dire. Elle choisit d'aller à gauche, espérant ne pas se tromper. Elle s'étonna lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle sortait du bâtiment, pour s'engouffrer dans les rues de la ville. Elle continua donc son avancée et entendit un coup de feu retentir. Elle accéléra l'allure et alors qu'elle allait sortir d'un boyau, elle reçut comme un choc électrique.

Devant elle, une personne passa en courant sans la voir. Cette personne, c'était elle. Les mêmes cheveux longs, les mêmes yeux, les mêmes vêtements. Elle resta figée quelques instants, à regarder la silhouette s'enfuir dans les ténèbres de la nuit qui tombait.

"J'ai du rêver..."

Elle sembla se réveiller, mais pourtant cet étrange malaise qui l'habitait ne s'estompait pas. Elle s'avança dans la grande rue et la balaya des yeux... jusqu'à tomber sur une cabine téléphonique ouverte. Il lui semblait voir un corps allongé à l'intérieur. Elle déglutit et s'approcha à pas lents. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva en face du corps, elle se mit à trembler fortement. Elle ne voulait pas admettre ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Tombant à genoux, elle tendit une main vers le cou du militaire pour prendre son pouls. Pas un battement, plus rien, la vie avait quitté ce corps. Elle posa son regard sur une photo tachée de sang qui traînait à côté du corps et la prit entre ses doigts. Comment allait-elle annoncer cela au reste de al famille? Elle refoula les sanglots qui montaient résolument dans sa gorge et reporta son attention sur le visage souillée de sang, souhaitant qu'il se relève pour lui annoncer que tout cela n'était qu'une farce. Seulement, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, il était bel et bien mort.

- Oh, monsieur Hughes... pourquoi?

* * *

Hatch: Et ben, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté de chapitres pour cette fic! Un long chapitre qui se finit mal comme dans toute bonne tragédie. D'ailleurs, l'enfance de Kimblee a des allures de "malheurs de Sophie"...


End file.
